Ilha da Tentação
by Mila B
Summary: Gina inscreve-se num concurso que dará cem mil dólares para a garota que conseguir resistir à Ilha da Tentação. Ela só não esperava ser sorteada e ver-se seduzida por certo loiro. AU!
1. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Nada me pertence, eu não ganho dinheiro com isso._

_**N/a:**__ Idéia que surgiu do nada! Se gostarem, comentem, e então eu continuo! Abraços! ^.^_

_**Aviso!**__ Fic escrita em parceria com Natyss Potter, só que ela posta numa versão Twilight e eu numa HP! :D_

.

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Ilha da Tentação**_

Ferrada, completamente ferrada. Para não dizer fudida. Como podia ser tão estúpida a ponto de mandar a própria chefa sacudir a bunda gorda em outra freguesia? Tudo bem que, sim, ela realmente tinha uma bunda gorda, mas empregos são mais importantes do que a celulite alheia.

Bufou e apressou o passo. Queria chegar logo em casa, cair no sofá com um pote bem gordo de sorvete e assistir à primeira comédia romântica que encontrasse na televisão. Nem que fosse A Lagoa Azul! Estava revoltada.

Levou um susto quando um homem quase a fez dar de cara com uma revista de fofocas.

- Olha a revista! Baratinha! Pra levar! – Berrou no ouvido de Gina. – Moça bonita não paga! Mas também não leva.

Rá! _Hilário! Como resistir a um marketing desses?_ Pensou Gina, tentando fugir do homem, mas ele continuou a segui-la, aos berros. A rua extremamente movimentada impedia que corresse para longe dali.

- Aí! Qual o seu problema? – Parou bruscamente, fazendo o vendedor quase derrapar.

- Olha a revista! Dois dólares, pra levar! – Ele gritou de novo, fazendo o sangue de Gina ferver.

- Ok! Me passa logo essa porcaria! – Exclamou, irritada. O homem abriu um sorriso vitorioso do tipo "_Peguei mais um trouxa_". Gina quase bateu na mão do homem ao entregar o dinheiro e arrancou a revista com raiva, afastando-se o mais rápido possível, antes que cometesse um assassinato.

_Eu não acredito, estou sem emprego e ainda gasto meu dinheiro com a revista mais fútil do universo. Quem sabe agora não torro minhas economias em chicletes de pimenta? _

Jogou-se no sofá, ainda mais mal-humorada, por não ter sorvete em casa. Ligou a TV e zapeou pelos canais.

- Tranformers - Ridículo.

- Casa de Cera – Oh, por favor, Paris Hilton nunca será digna da minha atenção.

- Jonas Brothers o show? – Quem são esses pirralhos?

- A filha do Chefe – Interessante, mas não, chega de chefes por hoje.

- Eu ainda sei o que vocês fizeram no verão passado – Meu Deus, isso realmente existe?

- A Lagoa Azul. – Ah pára! Eu não tava falando sério àquela hora.

Jogou o controle contra a TV e afundou no sofá. Nem entrar em depressão enquanto se afogava em açúcar podia!

Olhou desinteressadamente para a capa da revista jogada no sofá.

_Reality Show "A Ilha da Tentação" Pagará 100 mil Dólares! _Lia-se em letras garrafais.

- Cem mil Dólares? – Exasperou-se. Olhou para os lados, como se temesse que alguém a visse enquanto procurava por mais informações sobre tal programa.

Oh, Céus, minha mãe vai me matar se descobrir. – Pensou, enquanto corria para o computador. Não era como se fosse ser selecionada de qualquer jeito, o que custava tentar?

.

.

_Nunca duvide da própria sorte, nunca duvide da própria sorte_. Repetia Gina, como um mantra, enquanto um homem dava as instruções. Ela não podia acreditar. Estava dentro de uma lancha com destino a uma ilha tropical a três quilômetros da costa, utilizada somente para o programa.

- A última garota que conseguir resistir às investidas dos rapazes, leva o prêmio. – Ele terminou, arrancando Gina dos devaneios. Perdera todas as outras explicações. Ótimo.

Olhou para as outras nove garotas dentro da lancha, todas lindas e com não mais de 23 anos, parecendo extremamente excitadas. _Será que só eu estou a ponto de alimentar os peixes_? Pensou, enjoada e nervosa.

Não contara a Molly, apesar de duvidar que um programa americano desse nível fosse transmitido na Inglaterra. Mas se ela descobrisse...

- Não é maravilhoso? É como tirar férias com um monte de homens lindos querendo transar com você! – Exclamou uma, parecendo uma gralha.

- É _tãããão_ excitante, mal posso esperar para ser agarrada pelo Oliver. – Suspirou outra. Gina olhou descrente para a garota. "_Não acredito! Esse prêmio está no papo_".

- Você está louca? O Denis é o mais tudo. – Retrucou outra.

- Eu não sei vocês, mas o Draco... – Suspirou mais uma. E subitamente quase todas deram pulinhos histéricos.

_Óh Deus! Será que não ter cérebro era pré-requisito para participar? Porque se sim, cometeram um terrível engano, é melhor voltar para casa._

- Ah eu estou louca para aparecer na TV sendo agarrada pelo Draco, minhas amigas vão morrer de inveja.

_Socorro! Eu tenho um cérebro! _Desesperou-se Gina, e agradeceu aos Céus quando a lancha chegou à Ilha, num pequeno atracadouro. Desceram e caminharam para a areia. Gina percebeu que câmeras já captavam todos os movimentos do grupo e sentiu-se corar.

Caminharam alguns segundos pela beira do mar e mais à frente via-se uma fileira de homens sem camisa, apenas de calção de praia.

Gina ofegou com a visão, subitamente descrente da possibilidade de resistir a qualquer um deles.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Certo, respire, você consegue fazer isso. _Pensou Gina, quando a fileira de garotas postou-se à frente da fileira de homens, todos muito sérios e malhados. Não, _sarados_. Não! _Suados_! Ah Droga.

_São somente os dez homens mais lindos e gostosos do universo, é claro que eu consigo resistir. _

Estufou o peito, para mostrar _"quem mandava no pedaço",_ mas quase caiu para trás quando uma câmera deu um close em seu decote.

O homem que dera as instruções no barco voltou a falar, dessa vez dirigindo-se a uma câmera.

- Começa mais uma "_Ilha da Tentação_" – Exclamou, sorrindo para a câmera. – Dez homens e dez mulheres, presos num jogo de sedução, onde o pudor é o pecado! Um vale tudo do amor e do sexo.

Gina sentiu as bochechas queimarem e uma vontade incontrolável de cavar um buraco na areia. "_Meu Deus, onde eu fui me meter?"_

- Como todos já sabem... – Continuou o apresentador, com um sorrisinho besta. – Os homens têm de duas em duas semanas para seduzir alguma das garotas, se mais de uma for seduzida, _vocês_ – Ele gritou, canastrão, apontando para a tela, parecendo o "Tio Sam¹". – Público americano, irá decidir _quem_ deixará a ilha.

Gina não pode deixar de pensar que o cara seria ótimo para filmes pastelões.

- _Se_ nenhuma garota for seduzida – E sorriu debochado como se dissesse "_o que nós sabemos que não vai acontecer_" – Vocês escolherão o homem que deixará a ilha.

- Ahn, com licença. – Gina interrompeu, levantando o braço. Todos os presentes olharam-na como se ela fosse algum tipo de ameba radioativa, e todas as câmeras focaram seu rosto corado. Sentindo-se incrivelmente imbecil, continuou. – Me desculpe, mas o que acontece se todos os homens forem eliminados e só sobrarem mulheres?

Um silêncio mortal pairou na praia e, antes que Gina cometesse suicídio, o narrador pigarreou e sorriu amarelo. – Isso não vai acontecer.

Antes que ele virasse novamente para a câmera, Gina, para horror próprio, falou alto com a voz esganiçada e horrorizada. – Mas e _se_ acontecer? Vamos ter que seduzir umas a outras?

Ouviu as risadas abafadas dos homens à frente e corou ainda mais quando até mesmo um _camera man_ deixou escapar uma risada sonora que mais parecia um latido.

- Srta... – O narrador começou.

- Weasley, Ginevra Weasley. – Completou, e quase deu um soco numa das garotas que riu com desprezo.

- , isso nunca aconteceu antes_. Ninguém lhe avisou?_ – Ele disse pausadamente, encarando Gina com um olhar assassino, enfatizando a última frase. Subitamente Gina lembrou-se que não escutara _nada_ das explicações dele no barco. "_Puta merda_." Pensou, e abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada.

O narrador se aprumou, satisfeito, e continuou a tagarelar para a câmera coisas sem importância.

Gina arriscou um olhar mais detalhado para os dez rapazes à frente, cada um com um estilo diferente, até que seus olhos pararam num par de olhos azuis acinzentados e não pôde impedir a própria boca de abrir-se alguns milímetros.

"_Filho da puta!"_ Pensou, abalada.

Todos se viraram para Gina novamente, as expressões entre chocadas, confusas e divertidas, com exceção do narrador, ofendido.

- O quê? Eu... Ah – corou. – Eu não falei alto, falei?

Quando quase todos voltaram a rir descaradamente e Gina amaldiçoou-se "_Um ótimo começo, claro, o público deve estar adorando_!" Pensou, imaginando seu nome saindo com 100% dos votos na primeira eliminatória.

.

.

Gina chegou ao quarto e se jogou na cama, ainda com as bochechas quentes. E só de pensar que todos seus movimentos ainda estavam sendo captados, sentiu o estômago afundar e tapou o rosto com o travesseiro.

- Vocês viram! Eles são ainda mais bonitos de perto! – Exclamou Patrícia. – Estou tão ansiosa para hoje à noite...

Gina começou a prestar atenção na conversa, pois não fazia idéia do que aconteceria de noite.

- Ai e eu, amiga, só de lembrar tudo que já rolou na _gaiola_.

_(Risinhos histéricos)_

As orelhas de Gina "_levantaram". Gaiola? Como assim gaiola?_

- O que é essa gaiola? – Perguntou, sentando-se na cama e evitando olhar para a câmera redonda no teto.

- O quê? Você não sabe? – Perguntou Patrícia, com desprezo.

- Qual o seu _problema_? – Debochou Letícia, rindo maldosamente. Gina sentiu um calor de puro ódio subir-lhe pela espinha.

- Meu único problema é ter massa encefálica cinzenta em uma quantidade absurdamente superior a de vocês duas. – Cortou Gina, e saiu do quarto antes que elas entendessem o que havia dito.

Desceu e, agora mais calma, pôde observar o quanto a ilha era bonita, apesar de pequena. A praia era de águas calmas e cristalinas. Os locais cobertos mais pareciam quiosques gigantes, mas por dentro eram bem aconchegantes e ricamente decorados.

(N/a: http : / / agenciasdeviagens . net / wp-content / uploads / 2009 / 12 / Ilhas-Maldivas . jpg)

Ficou grata por todos ainda estarem arrumando as malas do lado de dentro. Aproveitou para sair e pegar um ar fresco.

"_Eu ainda não acredito que eu vim parar aqui! O que eu tinha na cabeça quando saí da Inglaterra? Eu estava __**segura**__ lá!"_

- Também não agüentou ficar no mesmo quarto que aquelas loucas por muito tempo? – Uma voz melodiosa alcançou os ouvidos de Gina.

- Ah, não, fiquei com medo de ser contagioso. – Zombou, mas logo se arrependeu. Estava parecendo uma completa vaca em rede nacional!

Mas a garota só riu, concordando.

- Eu sou a Jenna. Estou num quarto diferente do seu. – Falou. – Você é Ginevra, certo?

Gina olhou melhor para a garota, morena e com um ar culto, e deu graças a Deus por não ser a única ali com um QI acima de zero.

- Gina, por favor. Hey! Você parece inteligente, por que está aqui? – E se chutou mentalmente de novo. "_Imagine quantas loiras oxigenadas devem estar assistindo esse programa! Bem... Talvez elas não estejam entendendo nada."_

Jenna riu. – É, você também parece e, mesmo assim, está aqui.

- Tem razão. – Lamentou Gina, como se admitisse matar criancinhas no Congo.

- Então... – A morena falou, arrastado. – Você parece ser a única que não está quase enfartando de ansiedade para que chegue de noite! – Gina lançou um olhar confuso para a garota. – Sabe... A _gaiola_ e tudo o mais.

- Ah... – Começou Gina, sem graça, imaginando os telespectadores, apontando e rindo para ela, sentados no sofá enquanto comiam pipoca e arrotavam refrigerante. – Eu não sei o que é essa _gaiola._

- Mas-

- Eu tava meio distraída no barco. – Falou rápido. – Você pode me dizer?

- Oh, bem. Hoje de noite vai ter uma festa pelo início do programa, só que... – Jenna parou tentando achar as palavras certas. – Quando todo mundo estiver meio bêbado, somos todos trancados, _literalmente_, dentro de uma gaiola enorme, a dança continua e, bem, eles nunca dizem qual o critério para que sejamos soltos.

Gina escancarou a boca e piscou algumas vezes. "_Bebida, música alta, dança + Pessoas bêbadas, suadas e presas numa gaiola_" Pensou, como se resolvesse uma equação algébrica.

-Você está brincando? – Exclamou, horrorizada. – Isso não vai prestar...

_¹**Tio Sam** é a personificação nacional dos Estados Unidos da América e um dos símbolos nacionais mais famosos do mundo._


	3. Capítulo 3

Gina olhou-se no espelho e achou-se pior do que uma atriz pornô desempregada.

As roupas, ou a ausência delas, que a produção do programa entregara para serem usadas na festa eram, _no_ _mínimo_, vulgares.

Olhou em volta, nervosa, e quase chorou de desespero ao ver que as quatro colegas de quarto - Letícia, Patrícia, Roberta e Stella – davam tapinhas na bunda umas das outras e pulavam girando em torno de si mesmas.

Gina considerou um bando de avestruzes desengonçados uma comparação válida.

- E ele quase me beijou! – Exclamou Letícia, balançando os peitos. – Mas eu sou muito mais esperta.

"_Como um poodle cor de rosa" _Pensou Gina, torcendo o nariz.

E ela continuou. – E, _tipo assim_, o Augusto é lindo, mas ele fala _tantas_ coisas sem sentido. – Disse, passando batom e revirando os olhos.

Gina engasgou-se com um riso. Lembrou-se da _palestra_ refinada sobre psicologia freudiana que Augusto dispensou a cinco garotas, sobre como o programa nada mais era do que a libertação da repreensão social, a qual não permitia a satisfação de alguns sentimentos, considerando-os errados do ponto de vista moral e religioso.

Ele certamente sabia utilizar-se de uma boa retórica, pensou. _"Mas ele está louco se acha que vou cair num papo desses. Estou muito bem com todas as repreensões sociais. Obrigada." _

Entediada, voltou a prestar atenção na conversa.

- O quê vocês vão fazer com o dinheiro se ganharem? – Perguntou Roberta, mais interessada na própria resposta. – Eu sempre quis viajar para Roma, sabe, conhecer o lugar onde Jesus Cristo nasceu.

As outras três garotas colocaram a mão no coração e sorriram para Roberta, como se ela fosse uma santa. Gina arregalou os olhos e resolveu que estava mais do que na hora de sair daquele quarto antes que seus neurônios entrassem em greve, ofendidos com tantas barbaridades.

- Eu sempre quis visitar o japão, _adoro_ peixe frito. – Ela ainda conseguiu ouvir enquanto saía para os corredores, e apressou o passo.

Saiu do grande quiosque e quase tropeçou nas próprias pernas quando enxergou, ocupando boa parte da pequena ilha, uma gaiola. _**A gaiola**_. Grande e sinistra. Rosa. _"Mas assustadoramente rosa."_

_- Hello… I Want to play a game_¹ - Alguém sussurrou no ouvido de Gina, que pulou, soltando um gritinho estúpido.

- Lucas! – Gritou, dando um tapa estalado no braço incrivelmente musculoso, forte, atlético, sexy...

- Gina, porque você está acariciando meu braço com essa cara de louca tarada? – Perguntou o moreno, entre chocado e divertido.

Gina deu um pulo, acordando de um transe onde era agarrada por milhares de braços malhados e corou furiosamente.

- Seu braço é estranho! – Exclamou, defendendo-se e correu para o bar que havia sido montado na beira da praia.

- Um Martini duplo, por favor. – Pediu, e virou o copo com a bebida logo em seguida. _"Álcool, muito álcool"_

- Nossa! Quanto fogo, Gininha. – Sentiu alguém abraçá-la pela cintura e sussurrar em seu ouvido. _"Mais álcool, __**muito**__ mais álcool."_

- Ora, me largue Diego! – Exigiu, desvencilhando-se e quase caindo. _"Álcool, maldito álcool!"_

Os garotos, já bêbados e alegres, riam e dançavam na areia, bem mais soltos que à tarde, durante as apresentações. Previsível, já que a razão da festa era justamente deixar todo mundo mais à vontade, mais solto.

"_Ah, mas estão loucos se acham que eu vou cair nessa. Eu sou muito mais esperta que isso. Eu consigo perfeitamente me controlar, eu... eu... __eu preciso de mais um Martini!"_ Pensou, quando Draco Malfoy começou a se aproximar com um olhar perigoso.

- Eu assumo daqui, Diego. – Draco disse, presunçoso, empurrando Diego, que lhe lançou um olhar desagradável e se afastou.

Gina olhou para Draco com os olhos arregalados e virou mais um Martini.

- Você deveria tomar cuidado, Gina. – Ele começou, com uma voz arrastada. – Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer numa festa dessas, quando se está bêbado.

- Bêbada? _Bêbada_? Ninguém está bêbeda aqui. – Retrucou, fungando.

- _Bêbada_, Gina, não _bêbeda_. – Sorriu torto, aproximando-se um pouco mais. Gina sentiu a bochechas queimarem e pediu mais uma bebida. Draco pediu uma e virou também, puxando Gina pela cintura logo em seguida.

- Vem dançar comigo. – Ele sussurrou, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Gina.

Uma sirene tocou na cabeça ruiva, mas quando ela abriu a boca para protestar, um casal beijando-se como dois animais do cio, chocou-se contra o balcão do bar. Gina olhou para a cena boquiaberta. "_Eles estão quase se comendo! Oh, se não é a santa Roberta que quer ir a Roma!"_

Lerda pela bebida e aparvalhada com o espetáculo pornô em primeira mão, não percebeu que Draco a levava para o meio dos casais dançando.

- Hey! O que você está fazendo? – Exclamou, quando Draco a puxou com força e a segurou pela cintura. – E, espera aí, esse monte de gente não estava aqui da última vez que eu olhei!

- Claro que não, tinha coisas mais interessantes para apreciar. – Ele disse alto, devido à altura do som.

- Ah é? Como o quê? – Perguntou, com a voz engrolada, piscando repetidamente. Ele sorriu malicioso.

- Como eu, é claro. – Falou, arrogante, deslizando os lábios pelo pescoço de Gina, enquanto as mãos subiam pelas costas nuas da garota.

Um arrepio percorreu cada centímetro do corpo de Gina. _"Oh não! Hormônios, eu ordeno que parem de descer até o meio das minhas pernas, agora! Isso não é um treinamento!"_

Olhou em volta, desesperada, e contou o dobro de pessoas que deveriam estar naquela praia. _Todas _muito felizes para ser verdade.

Draco forçou a cintura de Gina a se mexer no ritmo da música. Dançaram algumas músicas até que Gina sentiu a mão de Draco apertar de leve uma de suas coxas e tratou de tirá-la dali.

- Você quer parar de me apalpar? – Indignou-se, tentando se afastar. _"Cem mil dólares, cem mil dólares, cem mil Dracos. Dracos! Dólares! Ah, merda."_

- Ora, Gina, não seja tão puritana. – Ele falou, jogando o cabelo para trás. – Eu sei que você está gostando.

No momento que Draco ia puxá-la de novo, a música parou e um barulho estranho ecoou sobre a praia.

As mulheres gritaram, histéricas, e os homens berraram alguma putaria. Gina olhou para gaiola. E, para sua infelicidade...

Ela estava aberta.

_¹Frase dos Jogos Mortais, no início dos vídeos._


	4. Capítulo 4

_N/as: capítulo meio nonsense._

Todos começaram a se movimentar, meio pulando, meio dançando, em direção à gaiola. Gina, desesperada e bêbada, também começou a se movimentar, mas para o lado contrário, desviando-se para não se chocar com ninguém, algo que, obviamente, aconteceu, e muito.

"_Eu vou me esconder no matinho e quando essa festa ridícula acabar, eu apareço. Qualquer coisa eu estava procurando o banheiro e me perdi."_ Pensou, com uma certeza bêbada de que tudo daria certo. Isso até tombar com algo realmente grande e sólido.

- Mas o quê...? – Exclamou, esfregando a testa e olhando para cima indignada.

"_Oh-oh."_

Parado em frente, estava o que se podia chamar de Neanderthal dos tempos modernos, ao que parece, alguns escaparam das grandes glaciações.

- Senhorita, você tem que entrar naquela gaiola, está no regulamento do programa. – O segurança, que até agora Gina não havia visto, sabe-se lá como, ordenou solenemente como se a gaiola, na verdade, fosse o Palácio de Buckingham.

Gina olhou do segurança para a gaiola, onde todos os outros já se encontravam, dançando e gritando para que fechassem aquela "porra do caralhio".

- Eu vou morrer lá dentro! – Exclamou a ruiva, olhando para o segurança com sua melhor cara de criança de 22 anos abandonada.

O segurança começou a andar, empurrando Gina no processo.

- Ninguém nunca morreu lá dentro, talvez alguns hematomas ou até um coma, mas você vai ficar bem.

Gina piscou e tudo que sua mente regada a álcool conseguiu processar foi "morreu com hematomas, depois de um coma."

- Você não está falando sério! – Gritou, horrorizada. _"Eu vou ficar é bem morta, isso sim!"_

O segurança olhou para a gaiola, onde dois homens já se dependuravam na grade e faziam movimentos obscenos e um sorrisinho torto se formou em sua cara de buldogue.

- Não, não estou.

E então, finalmente, ele empurrou Gina para dentro das grades e a gaiola foi fechada.

"_Por que eu fui comprar aquela revista? Por que eu não dei um soco nas fuças daquele vendedor? Por que minha chefa tinha que ter tanta celulite naquele quadril tamanho 48?"_ Pensou Gina, repetidamente, até que vários braços começaram a puxá-la para dentro.

Antes que Gina percebesse, ela já estava sem a blusa, assim como muitas garotas ali dentro. As pessoas dançavam e curtiam a música numa agarração muito louca, que ia além dos limites da compreensão de Gina, e ela nunca achou que o tempo pudesse passar tão devagar.

Ocupada em se esquivar dos braços que tentavam agarrá-la e puxá-la, mal percebeu quando uma voz ecoou na praia, dando as instruções.

- Atenção Ladys and Gentleman – Anunciou o apresentador, dando um risadinha logo a seguir, como se houvesse feito uma piada incrível. – Vai começar agora o jogo do sabonete!

"_Jogo do sabo o quê? Por favor, não seja o que eu estou pensando."_

- As regras são simples. Quem estiver com o sabonete após os dez minutos, receberá imunidade na próxima eliminatória! – Ele gritou, animado.

"_E desde quando isso é uma regra? Isso é apenas a implicação do resultado" _Raciocinou Gina, com a parte ainda sã do cérebro, mas os outros não pareceram se importar já que gritavam como macacos no cio. Se é que macacos entram em cio.

Em seguida, espuma começou a ser despejada para dentro da gaiola e Gina, distraída, experimentou o delicioso gosto de um sabão Ajax.

- Manda mais! Manda mais! – Gritou, para choque de Gina, Jenna.

- Jenna! Pare de arrancar as próprias roup –

Mas antes que Gina pudesse terminar a frase, por reflexo, ela segurou algo escorregadio e úmido que caíra exatamente em suas mãos. Olhou para o objeto e se horrorizou ao ver um sabonete rosa bebê, delicado e, possivelmente perigoso.

- O sabonete está com a Gina! – Alguém gritou.

"_Puta que pariu!"_

E nos minutos seguinte foi uma guerra. Gina, por algum motivo suicida, tentou a todo custo "fugir" com o sabonete, enquanto todo mundo escorregava no sabão, e tentava agarrar qualquer coisa à frente. Gina também escorregou e o sabonete voou longe.

A loucura continuou e a ruiva descobriu que o tempo pode passar numa velocidade absurda também.

- Pega! Porra!

-Ali, não, pára!

- Buceta, segura isso!

- Me dá, me dá!

- Ahhhh, minha bunda, alguém passou a mão na minha bunda! – Essa foi Gina.

- A Megan, está com a Megan!

- Meninas, está com o Augusto, ao ataque!

Ao fim dos 10 minutos, um alarme soou e todos pararam. Roberta pegara o sabonete.

"_Vaca, ela já estaria eliminada se não fosse por esse produto de limpeza idiota!"_

- Hahaha. – A risada do apresentador ecoou mais uma vez. – Parabéns Roberta, você realmente estava precisando.

- Aiiii, e eu não sei? Aiiiii Jojô, eu tô tão feliz! Eu sabia desde o início o quanto isso é importante, meus pais precisam do dinheiro e claro, eu vou viajar para-

- Ram-Ram, muito bom querida. Continuando, o próximo teste, valendo também a imunidade, será o jogo da resistência alcoólica!

Gina, que estava começando a simpatizar com o apresentador, repreendeu-se por sequer um segundo pensar que ele era boa pessoa.

Várias mangueirinhas, ou algo do gênero, caíram de onde Gina pôde perceber haver vários galões de cerveja.

- Quem terminar toda a bebida primeira, vence! – Exclamou o apresentador, ao que todos pegaram a mangueira e começaram a sugar avidamente.

- Oh, mas eles só podem estar delirando se acham que eu vou beber mais do que já –

- E quem não beber nada, será desclassificado – Avisou o apresentador, como se estivesse se dirigindo exatamente para Gina. E talvez fosse mesmo o caso.

Minutos depois, Lucas gritava numa felicidade alcoólica, parecendo completamente fora de si. Gina já não conseguia lembrar-se qual era seu último nome e nem em que país estava, e o que raios eram essas grades no meio do caminho?

- O último teste, e esse dirigido especificamente as garotas, é "A fuga do Beijo"! A garota que conseguir não ser beijada nos próximos 10 minutos ganha imunidade pelas próximas duas eliminatórias!

Mesmo com menos da metade dos neurônios funcionando e uma incrível ânsia de vômito, Gina conseguia perceber a importância daquela prova. Mas, o que ela tinha que fazer mesmo?

Cambaleou para perto das grades e se apoiou um pouco, tentando pensar com coerência. Beijar, ela tinha ou não tinha que beijar?

- Gina, finalmente eu te achei no meio desse monte de gente. – Riu-se alguém, soando um pouco mais alegre do que o necessário.

- Draco? – Piscou, vendo o que parecia três pessoas identicamente loiras a sua frente.

- É o meu nome. – Riu-se o loiro mais uma vez, como se tivesse escutado uma anedota memorável. – Vem cá.

No instante seguinte, Gina viu as três cabeças loiras se aproximando perigosamente da sua, enquanto sentia-se ser prensada contra as grades. Com um instinto que qualquer pai desejaria que a filha tivesse, Gina chutou Draco no meio das pernas.

- OUCH! Por que você fez isso? – Choramingou ele, curvando-se e apertando seus filhotes.

- Oh, Dra-Drak-, Dacro, me desculpe. Você está bem? – Perguntou, com a voz engrolada. Olhou para frente e pôde ver que todo mundo já estava se agarrando.

"_Meu Deus, eu vou ganhar!" _Pensou animada, subitamente lembrando-se com mais clareza das palavras do apresentador._ "Yes, eu sou muito foda, vou passar a perna em todas essas barangas burras e – Mas o quê?"_

Tudo que Gina conseguia sentir no instante seguinte era a boca de Draco pressionada na sua, enquanto tudo ao redor girava, girava, girava.

- Draco, eu – Ela se afastou rapidamente. – Merda. – Conseguiu ainda proferir, antes de botar toda a bebida para fora.

Estava toda suja de espuma, bêbada como nunca havia estado antes, acabara de vomitar coisas que ela preferiria não ver uma segunda vez na vida, e perdera o teste do beijo, além de que a cara de nojo de Draco não era muito encorajadora.

- Eu sempre soube que nunca devia ter entrado nessa gaiola. – Resmungou, feliz porque ao menos, logo a frente, a gaiola estava aberta.


	5. Capítulo 5

Gina acordou com uma dor de cabeça fenomenal no da seguinte. Por um lado, deu graças a Deus por não ter que ir trabalhar e assim não precisar aturar as reclamações estridentes de chefe nenhuma. Por outro lado, ela nem ao menos tinha um emprego! Qual seria a diferença entre estar segura em casa, no conforto do lar (seu apartamento de um cômodo, mal iluminado e mofado), ao invés de estar constantemente em perigo mortal naquela casa de loucos?

Levou as mãos às têmporas, tentando raciocinar mais claramente. Beijara Draco, logo poderia acabar eliminada dali a duas semanas. Estranhou o fato de que havia duas semanas a cada eliminatória. Era um tempo considerável, mesmo que só houvesse nove ao todo. Com certeza nova, ela não tinha mais esperanças de que nenhuma garota sucumbisse à tentação durante duas longas – incrivelmente longas – semanas.

Seria possível que estava acordando para, apenas, o segundo dia do programa? Olhou para a câmera no teto e arregalou os olhos. Os Estados Unidos inteiros a estavam vendo pela manhã, acordando de uma ressaca desgraçada. Ela devia estar um completo lixo.

Gina levantou de um pulo, mas, tonta, acabou caindo de cara no chão, as pernas enroladas entre os lençóis.

- Fabuloso! – Resmungou, tentando se desvencilhar dos lençóis. Aos tropeços, correu para o banheiro, praguejando ao dar de cara com uma nova câmera. Olhou-se no espelho e tomou um susto, nem mesmo Buda conseguiria alcançar o nirvana depois de ver uma cena daquelas. Estava descabelada, o rosto completamente manchado de maquiagem parada, e ainda fedia a álcool fermentado. Deveria ter aparecido assim na festa, nem por cem mil dólares algum garoto tentaria beijá-la.

Deixando o momento drama Queen de lado, Gina se preparou para um bom banho. Felizmente ninguém a atrapalhou durante o processo. O que era bom, não queria cometer nenhum assassinado naquele dia em especial.

Uma vez apresentável, Gina saiu de fininho para não acordar as outras garotas no quarto – não queria ouvir a voz de gralha de nenhuma delas, principalmente não de Roberta, que estava imune. Gina deu pulinhos histéricos e fez algumas caretas enquanto andava, imitando com perfeição a outra garota.

- Você está bêbada ainda?

Gina tropeçou e quase caiu de boca no chão. Aprumando-se da melhor maneira possível, juntando o resto de dignidade que lhe restava, ela se virou para a razão de seus problemas.

- O que você quer, Draco? – Perguntou ríspida. "_Não olhe para o volume ali – Oh meu Deus, eu estou reparando no Draco Júnior!"_

- Credo, que mau humor, ruiva. Tudo isso por que não conseguiu se agüentar na festa, huh? – Ele perguntou malicioso, colocando as mãos no bolso da bermuda e soltando uma risada. O quadril dele se movimentou um pouco e o volume do Júnior Júnior pareceu duplicar.

Gina corou absurdamente. "Eu não acredito que eu olhei de novo. Nem pense nisso, Ginevra – Ele deve ter no mínimo uns 18 centímetros e EU NÃO ESTOU PENSANDO NO TAMANHO DO –"

Antes que ela pudesse completar seus próprios pensamentos revoltados, Draco prensou contra a parede, e ela engoliu em sexo. SECO! Engoliu em seco.

- O que você está fazendo? – Perguntou, com a voz aguda e rouca, se é que isso é possível. Draco sorriu e pareceu esfregar seus documentos de propósito na coxa da ruiva. "_Oh Deus, por que você deu essa arma letal aos homens? Onde estava a sua misericórdia nesse momento de divina criação?"_

- O que você acha que eu estou fazendo? – Ele sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela. Antes que Gina pudesse elaborar qualquer resposta não inteligente, alguém os interrompeu.

- Alguém viu o meu broche? – Letícia parou ao ver os dois se afastando um pouco, e olhou enciumada para Gina. – Ah, aí está a falsa santinha se pegando pelos cantos quase depois da festa.

Gina olhou carrancuda para a garota. – Ora, e quem é você para julgar? Olha, eu acho melhor você ir procurar o seu broche no dormitório masculino.

Draco riu disfarçadamente, mas Letícia pareceu não captar a malícia da frase, provavelmente pensando que aquela era uma boa idéia.

- Olha aqui, garota, eu pelo menos não fico pagando de santinha pra depois dar a bunda pelos cantos. Eu sei que se a gente está na chuva é para se queimar.

Gina quase se engasgou com tamanho absurdo. Letícia definitivamente já havia queimado todos os seus neurônios. Draco segurou-se para não rir, e quando a garota se afastou, ultrajada, ele soltou a risada. Gina balançou a cabeça e rumou para fora da casa, o loiro em seus calcanhares.

Estava um dia bonito e ensolarado, ótimo para um banho de mar.

- Por que você está me seguindo? – Perguntou, irritada, sem virar-se para o homem.

- Ora, eu estou sendo pago para isso, afinal de contas. – Ele comentou, passando uma mão pelo cabelo. Gina bufou.

- Ótima maneira de seduzir uma garota, Malfoy. "Estou aqui pela grana, mina." – Ela imitou uma voz de homem enquanto fingia apertar um volume inexistente no meio das pernas. Como seria apertar o de Draco? Não que ela quisesse fazer isso, não mesmo.

Gina sentou-se na areia fofa e pôs-se a observar o mar. Draco a imitou.

- Eu não preciso tentar seduzi-la até a próxima eliminatória. Você me beijou ontem, e eu nem precisei me esforçar muito. – Ele comentou, prepotente.

Gina levantou-se irritada. – Eu te beijei? Eu? Ora, faça-me o favor, eu estava bêbada e você se aproveitou disso, mas pode ter certeza Malfoy, você não encosta mais nenhum dedo em mim até o fim desse maldito programa.

Draco sorriu sarcástico, nem um pouco convencido pelas palavras da ruiva. Gina bufou e voltou para dentro da casa. Mais porque queria colocar um biquíni e nadar um pouco. Quando chegou ao quarto, as garotas já estavam, infelizmente, acordadas.

- E aquele beijo foi incrível, o Bertam é simplesmente demais, nem que eu tivesse dois pulmões conseguiria manter o mesmo ritmo que ele. – Comentou Megan.

"_Sim, por que ela certamente deve ter nascido com algumas partes do corpo faltando. Um pulmão a menos, nenhum cérebro. Definitivamente nenhum cérebro."_

- Ah, meninas, mas não interessa, haja o que hajar, nós temos que aproveitar muito. – Roberta esganiçou-se, tentando chamar a atenção. Gina quase caiu dentro da mala ao ouvir tal assassinato à língua portuguesa.

- Eu disconcordo com o que você disse, Rob. Nós ainda estamos no meio de uma competição.

"_Um dedução digna de aplausos. E, Disconcordo? Por Deus! De onde eles tiram essas garotas?"_

Gina saiu dali e foi novamente para fora, dessa vez tombando com Jenna, que também não parecia particularmente feliz naquela tarde.

- Gina! Ah Gina, você não pode imaginar! – Ela exclamou, aproximando-se da ruiva.

- O que foi? – Perguntou, aliviada por ouvir alguma frase coerente da boca pelo menos uma das gurias dali.

- Eu estou tão arrependida, eu sempre faço besteira quando bebo. E eu nunca poderia imaginar! – Ela lamentou-se.

- Imaginar o que, criatura?

- Parece que haverá uma eliminatória hoje! Dá para acreditar?

Gina tropeçou na areia, se é que isso era possível.

- Mas... Mas, não era para ser daqui há duas semanas? – Perguntou, nervosa, já imaginando que dormira durante mais alguma explicação importante sobre o programa.

- Era... É uma eliminatória relâmpago, porque nenhuma garota conseguiu resistir dentro da gaiola. O pior é que eu não me lembro de nada.

Gina balançou a cabeça, discordando. O pior era que ela se lembrava de tudo.


	6. Capítulo 6

Foi feito um palco sobre as areias da praia, onde várias cadeiras foram colocadas. De um lado ficavam as garotas e de outro os garotos. Eles estavam muito relaxados, já que estavam ali apenas para assistir. Com exceção de Roberta, qualquer garota poderia ser eliminada. Gina estava quase surtando na cadeira, indecisa se queria ou não abandonar o programa. Pelo menos sairia de lá com mais neurônios do que se ficasse até o final.

O apresentador estava em pé, no meio do palco, e algumas câmeras já estavam posicionadas. E então começou.

- Boa noite, Estados Unidos! Sejam bem-vindos à primeira eliminatória da Ilha da Tentação. – Gesticulou o apresentador, com seu sorriso estilo Johnny bravo. – Esta noite, uma das garotas abandonará a casa, e as votações já estão acabadas!

Gina mordeu o lábio e olhou para Draco. Ele lhe lançava um sorriso bonito, talvez para encorajá-la._ "Ele está sendo pago para isso, Gina! Não se deixe seduzir! Foco!"_

Gina mal ouviu o que o apresentador tagarelou para a câmera, apenas apurou os ouvidos quando ele ia anunciar a eliminada.

- Um empate, senhoras e senhores! – Ele gritou, com falsa surpresa e virou-se para as meninas. – Um empate entre Letícia, que segundo comentários no nosso site mostrou pouco os peitos durante o tempo na gaiola, Taylor, por que apesar do nome não canta bosta nenhuma, e Ginevra, por usar roupas compridas demais.

Gina abriu a boca. Que tipo de critérios eram esses? Povo acéfalo de nona categoria.

Letícia levantou-se rapidamente, elevando sua voz de gralha.

- Eu posso mostrar agora! Por favor, eu não quero ser eliminada! – Ela gritou e levantou a blusa, mostrando os peitos diretamente para a câmera. O câmera man quase tropeçou quando tentou dar um close. Idiota.

Jojô pigarreou. – Agora não adianta mais querida.

Letícia abaixou a blusa, fazendo biquinho, e sentou novamente. Os homens protestaram.

- Como todos sabem, quando há empate, nós fazemos um rápido jogo de perguntas sobre conhecimento geral. Quem errar o maior número de respostas, está fora.

Gina suspirou aliviada. Suicídio seria uma obrigação se ela perdesse para Letícia em conhecimentos gerais.

As câmeras se posicionaram, e as três garotas sentaram entre as duas fileiras, uma do lado da outra.

- Pergunta número 1! – Fez Jojô, gesticulando com a mão para a câmera. – Letícia, explique em poucas palavras por que os antigos egípcios mumificavam seus mortos.

Letícia pareceu pensar por alguns segundos.

- Já sei!- Exclamou, batendo palminhas. - Os egípcios antigos desenvolveram a arte funerária para que os mortos pudessem viver melhor. As múmias tinham um profundo conhecimento de Anatomia.

Um silêncio recaiu sobre todos, até que os garotos explodiram em risadas. Gina parecia que ia vomitar, de tanto que tentava segurar o riso "_Nada mais justo. Não dá para viver a eternidade desconfortavelmente" _Pensou, Irônica_._ O apresentador sorriu.

- Eeeeeeeerrado! – Exclamou, e Letícia fez beicinho de novo. – Taylor, explique em poucas palavras como ocorreu o processo de formação do petróleo.

Taylor levou a mão ao queixo, pensativa. Gina pensou que ela não tinha cara de retardada. Não havia conversado com ela, então talvez ela fosse como Jenna.

Ela estalou os dedos antes de responder. - O petróleo apareceu há muitos séculos, numa época em que os peixes se afogavam dentro d'água.

Alguns guris já se seguravam nas cadeiras para não rolar no chão. _"__Sim, isso foi no mesmo período geológico em que as aves tinham vertigem e as minhocas claustrofobia__."_

- Eeeeeeeerrado! – Taylor pareceu chocada com o veredicto. – Ginevra, - Jojô olhou para Gina, como se a avaliasse. – Quem foi Lavoisier?

Gina se aprumou na cadeira, então jojô fazia-lhe perguntas mais difíceis enquanto que para as outras duas idiotas perguntava um monte de asneiras? Pois ele ia ver só.

- Antoine Laurent de Lavoisier foi um químico francês conhecido como o introdutor da Química Moderna. O livro de sua autoria "Tratado Elementar da Química" é considerado o marco da Química Moderna. A famosa "Lei da conservação das massas" é de sua autoria. E, além disso, ele criou uma nomenclatura das substâncias químicas semelhante à que ainda está em uso. Deve-se a ele também a conclusão de que a água é uma substância composta, formada por hidrogênio e oxigênio. Isso, na época, foi surpreendente, pois a água era tida como substância simples, ou seja, impossível de se decompor.

O barulho das ondas foi a única resposta ao pequeno discurso de Gina.

- Um químico francês estaria de bom tamanho. – Resmungou Jojô, dirigindo-se novamente para a loira. – Letícia, - Ele procurou uma pergunta fácil. – Quantos e como chamamos os diferentes períodos da história humana?

Letícia, dessa vez – muito perspicaz – não perdeu tempo pensando.

- A História se divide em quatro: Antiga, Média, Moderna e Momentânea. Esta última, a dos nossos dias.

Taylor concordou com a cabeça, e Gina enterrou a cabeça nas mãos. Quanto mais teria que ouvir? Olhou para Jenna, ela também se deliciava com as respostas imbecis.

- Eeeeeeeerrado! Taylor, quais são as duas principais cidades dos Estados Unidos?

- As principais cidades dos Estados Unidos são Argentina e Estados Unidos. Mas todos nós sabemos que a Terra é um dos planetas mais conhecidos no mundo.

"Gina, explique em poucas palavras o que foi a primeira revolução industrial."

"A Revolução Industrial consistiu em um conjunto de mudanças tecnológicas com profundo impacto no processo produtivo em nível econômico e social. Iniciada na Inglaterra em meados do século XVIII, expandiu-se pelo mundo a partir do século XIX."

"Letícia, como você definiria a opinião pública estado-unidense?"

"Quanto à opinião pública, podemos dizer que ela é mutável. Por exemplo: na hora do parto, a mulher pode optar pelo aborto."

"Taylor, o que você acha que o governo precisa fazer para melhorar o país?"

"É preciso melhorar as indiferenças sociais e promover o saneamento de muitas pessoas. Os Estados Unidos é um país abastardo com um futuro promissório."

"Gina, quem foi Clístenes?"

"O pai da democracia ateniense, criador do ostracismo."

"Letícia, como você definiria o papel da televisão na sociedade?"

"A TV exerce poder, levando informações diárias e porque não dizer horárias à comunidade."

"Taylor, o que é ateísmo?"

"Ateísmo é uma religião anônima."

"Gina, quem é o pai da genética?"

"Mendel."

"Letícia, o que é um caractere sexual secundário?"

"Caractere sexual secundário são as modificações morfológicas sofridas por um indivíduo após manter relações sexuais."

"Taylor, o que é o batismo?"

"O batismo é uma espécie de detergente do pecado original."

"_Já a Confissão seria o sabonete, para uso diário..." _Pensou Gina, feliz por que definitivamente, não seria eliminada aquela noite.


	7. Capítulo 7

N/as: Esse capítulo não tem tanta comédia, mas é um tanto fofo. ;) Obrigada a todos que comentaram no capítulo anterior.

Taylor foi a eliminada. O que Gina achou péssimo. Taylor não dividia o quarto com ela, então, mesmo que ela ficasse na casa, não teria que ouvir _tantas_ asneiras logo antes de dormir. Aquilo a estava dando pesadelos! Mesmo que fosse recém o terceiro dia na casa. Uma rápida conversa entre Letícia, Roberta, Patrícia e Stella poderia ser fatal para os neurônios de Gina.

E para piorar, agora os garotos estavam em nova empreitada para seduzir as garotas. Ao que parecia, eles tinham duas semanas para seduzir todas, mas, se conseguissem esse feito em menos de uma semana, a próxima eliminatória aconteceria mais rápido. O que fazia sentido, já que o que o público gostava mesmo era de ação. Gina ainda se perguntava que tipo de gente assistia a um programa tão baixo. Imaginou um homem obeso, com a camisa manchada de gordura, um Burger King numa mão, e um copo de Coca no outro, arrotando enquanto dava uma boa olhada nos peitos das garotas. Teve vontade de vomitar.

Gina, estirada na areia, pegando um bronze, fechou os olhos, fingindo-se de morta – estava tão branca mesmo – quando percebeu quem se aproximava.

Draco sentou na areia ao lado da ruiva.

- Você não deveria ficar no sol há essa hora. – Ele comentou, num tom brando. – Vai acabar com um câncer, ou algo do tipo.

Gina franziu a testa, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Obrigada pelo aviso, _mãe_, prometo ser cuidadosa.

Ora, odiava que dissessem que ela iria pegar um câncer. Se não fosse tão branquela, duvidaria que as pessoas fizessem comentários desse tipo. No mais, ainda estava com raiva de Draco.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Você não precisa ficar tão na defensiva, eu só vim conversar.

Gina espiou-o com o canto dos olhos.

- Sei, e Osama é o novo presidente dos Estados Unidos. – Ok, ela nunca fora muito boa com ironias. Mas quem se importa? – Malfoy, dê o fora.

Ele ficou parado por uns segundos, sem dizer nada, e então começou a se levantar. Gina olhou-o boquiaberta enquanto ele se afastava.

- O quê? Você desistiu assim tão fácil? – Falou num tom elevado, para que ele pudesse escutá-la. Draco deu meia volta.

- Você quer que eu fique ou que eu vá embora? – Perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"_Hummm, pergunta perigosa."_ Pensou Gina, sentando-se para ter uma visão melhor do loiro.

- Eu apenas pensei que você seria mais insistente. Você sabe - quero dizer - está sendo pago para isso.

Ele olhou para o mar, como se pensasse sobre aquilo. Chegava a ser uma visão um tanto surreal. Um homem loiro, bronzeado, com um abdômen de dar água na boca, olhando para o mar, enquanto o vento bagunçava-lhe os cabelos. Delicioso.

Gina corou com seus próprios pensamentos.

- Você sabe surfar? – Ele perguntou subitamente, olhando para a ruiva novamente, e claramente estranhando o injustificado rubor em suas bochechas.

- Não...? – Gina falou arrastadamente, com um "por quê?" subentendido em seu tom de voz.

- Tudo bem, eu posso te ensinar. – Dito isso, ele foi até a casa e uns minutos depois voltou com duas pranchas de surf profissional. Gina pensou em dizer que estava com dor de cabeça. As ondas pareceram estranhamente violentas e ameaçadoras enquanto ele esticava-lhe uma das pranchas.

Gina se levantou e pegou uma delas. Ele começou a caminhar para a água, e Gina hesitou parada no mesmo lugar.

Ele se virou e olhou-a com um sorriso debochado.

- Está com medo? – Perguntou, com um brilho malicioso no olhar. Gina olhou-o com raiva.

- Medo? Ora, essa palavra não existe no meu dicionário. – Falou, jogando o cabelo para trás e marchando decida até a água.

Preferiu ter anotado a palavra rapidinho em seu dicionário quando a primeira onda quase a derrubou da prancha.

Com alguma ajuda de Draco, conseguiu chegar depois da arrebentação. Quando olhou para a praia, sentiu o café da manhã revirar no estômago. Estavam bem distantes da areia.

- Agora preste atenção. Quando a onda vier e começar a puxá-la para cima, reme com os braços. É como se você fosse "pegar jacaré", você já fez isso, certo? – Ele perguntou e Gina assentiu, engolindo em seco. – Ok, então, a única diferença é que você está sobre uma prancha, o que torna tudo mais fácil.

Gina lançou um olhar de descrença na direção de Draco, um sorrisinho irônico brincando em seus lábios. Ele percebeu.

- Confie em mim. Ouça, não tente ficar de pé nas primeiras vezes. Treine um pouco antes. – Gina apenas considerou não ficar em pé em momento algum. – Eu vou primeiro, dê uma olhada e tente imitar.

Gina observou-o pegar uma onda, fazendo movimentos bem simples, como se ele fosse também um novato na coisa. Ele ficava ainda mais sexy pegando onda. _"Oh droga, você quer parar, pensamento? Eu já disse que 100 mil dólares..." _Draco voltou a se aproximar, os cabelos levemente molhados, brilhando com os raios de sol, assim como a pele bronzeada salpicada de gostas. _"Não é mais importante que esse loiro gostoso. Não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Oh merda, maldito Malfoy e seus músculos."_

- Agora tente você. – Gina olhou-o aterrorizada. – Eu não vou deixar você se afogar.

Ele parecia estar falando a verdade.

- Tudo bem, mas se algo acontecer comigo, você paga a conta do hospital. – Resmungou, olhando para trás, esperando que alguma onda se formasse. E então foi.

Remou e conseguiu pegar uma, e a sensação foi... Deliciosa! Ainda era um tanto quanto desajeitada no processo, mas ainda sim, a sensação de liberdade era incrível, liberdade com uma dose de perigo. Ficar de pé seria ainda melhor. Olhou para o lado e viu que Draco a olhava sorrindo. Ele poderia fazer aquilo de olhos fechados.

- Uau! É ótimo! – Disse, quando a onda já não tinha mais força para levá-los adiante. Draco sorriu.

- Vem, vamos tentar de novo.

E eles foram. Praticaram muitas vezes, e Gina já estava mais confiante quando Draco sugeriu que ela tentasse ficar em pé.

- Sabe, Draco, você fica melhor quando não está só tentando me beijar. – Comentou, enquanto esperavam uma onda boa.

Ele a olhou intrigado.

-Geralmente eu ouço o contrário. – Disse, com um sorriso malicioso. Gina corou e aproveitou uma onda que veio naquele mesmo momento para se afastar dele.

Entrou na onda e, depois de alguns segundos, tentou ficar em pé. Não poderia dizer que era uma pessoa de muito equilíbrio. Vivia tropeçando e esbarrando em tudo pelo caminho. Alguns ossos quebrados comprovavam sua sorte.

Mas conseguiu ficar em pé, mantendo os braços levantados em busca de alguma estabilidade. Até a obteve – por alguns instantes.

- Ohh! Opa! – Falou, sentindo a prancha balançar de um lado para o outro. – Ahh! – Gritou, e caiu para trás, sendo tragada para dentro da água. Era uma onda forte. Forte demais. Sentiu seu corpo rodopiar em baixo da água, e não conseguiu subir até a superfície.

"_Oh merda, o Malfoy definitivamente terá que bancar meu velório."_ Pensou, desgostosa.

Mas no instante seguinte, sentiu um aperto no pulso. Alguém a puxou para cima, e o ar restaurador chegou-lhe aos pulmões. Nunca tinha bebido tanta água salgada de uma só vez.

- Gina! Você está bem? – Draco perguntou, segurando-a com as mãos uma de cada lado de seu rosto. Gina tossiu um pouco, e então abriu os olhos.

Estava sentada na prancha de Draco, de frente para ele. Já estavam próximos da praia. E ela estava definitivamente muito mais próxima do loiro.

- Você caiu feio. – Ele disse, e ela pôde sentir o hálito dele contra seu rosto. Cheirava a água salgada e menta. Combinação estranha.

- Obrigada por informar, eu jamais teria percebido se não fosse por você. – Ironizou, um pouco irritada. Não gostava do jeito como ele _ainda_ segurava seu rosto e olhava diretamente para seus lábios.

- Sempre na defensiva. – Ele murmurou roucamente, começando a aproximar os lábios dos dela. Gina chegou a fechar os olhos por alguns milésimos de segundo. Mas antes que pudesse sentir a textura daqueles lábios, um alarme soou sob os cabelos vermelhos.

"_Oh Meu Deus, ele está me seduzindo!"_ Pensou estupidamente e jogou o corpo para o lado. A prancha virou e os dois caíram na água.

Gina começou a nadar rapidamente para a areia, antes que Draco pudesse segurá-la, ou algo do tipo. Ainda ouviu a voz dele chamando-a, mas ignorou.

Precisava ser mais cuidadosa. _"Esses caras sabem bem o que estão fazendo."_ Pensou, ainda imaginando como seria beijar Draco quando não se estava completamente bêbada. "_Seria bom... O que não seria __**nada**__ bom."_


	8. Capítulo 8

Era apenas o quarto dia, mas a Ilha já contava com uma garota a menos. Nove garotas tendo que resistir ao irresistível. Gina perguntava-se como seria quando restassem apenas as duas últimas mulheres e o resto dos homens! Era melhor não pensar nisso agora, do contrário acabaria enfartando muito antes do tempo.

Gina, ela poderia dizer, ganhara de presente outro homem para importuná-la. E ela definitivamente não estava nada feliz com isso.

- Lucas, você quer parar de me puxar? – Exclamou, irritada.

Acordara cedo – para evitar as tagarelices das colegas de quarto – e resolvera nadar um pouco, mas Lucas, o gato. Ops! Lucas, o chato, decidira que era uma boa hora para seduzir uma ruiva. E praticamente grudara em Gina dentro da água, puxando-a pela cintura ou deslizando as mãos pelas costas nuas da garota.

Lucas arreganhou os dentes em um sorriso malicioso e colocou as duas mãos na cintura de Gina, puxando com tanta força que ela acabou por se chocar contra o peito musculoso e molhado dele.

- Não precisa ficar assim tão arisca, Gininha. Eu não vou te beijar a força. – Ele aproximou a boca do ouvido de Gina, que tremeu _"Culpa do vento, culpa do vento._" As duas mãos espalmadas contra a pele morena de Lucas. – Eu posso esperar até que _você _faça isso primeiro.

-x-

Draco saiu de dentro da casa-quiosque a procura de Gina. Tinha que admitir para si mesmo. Gostara da garota. Ela não era burra e oferecida como as outras e seu jeitinho arredio o deixava louco de desejo.

Enfim, ela estava sob a mira do loiro. Ele adoraria beijá-la novamente, ou algo mais. Apenas esperava que ela não fosse eliminada tão logo. Na verdade, achava que ela era a que mais merecia ganhar. Ela ou aquela outra garota mais sensata. Como era mesmo o nome? Ah, sim, Jenna, isso mesmo.

Ele logo divisou os cabelos ruivos à distância, dentro da água. E ela não estava sozinha. Draco estreitou os olhos quando viu os dois colados dentro da água. Lucas parecia estar beijando o pescoço de Gina. Estaria ela suspirando?

Draco sentiu uma fúria incontrolável subir-lhe a espinha e esquentar-lhe a cabeça. Já havia trabalhado para o programa inúmeras outras vezes e sabia que era perfeitamente normal os caras darem em cima da mesma garota, ainda mais à medida que elas era eliminadas.

Mas ainda sim, Draco só conseguia se imaginar afogando Lucas naquele mar muito azul. Irritado, deu as costas e voltou para dentro da casa-quiosque.

-x-

- Você é impossível! – Bradou Gina, desvencilhando-se de Lucas. – Eu estou numa competição, não sou burra a ponto de beijá-lo!

"_Algo que eu certamente faria se não estivesse nessa maldita Ilha." _Não pôde deixar de pensar e ruborizou.

Lucas sorriu.

- Você está corada. Acho que sei no que está pensando.

Gina bufou e começou a sair da água. Caminhou rapidamente de volta para a casa-quiosque. Lucas a seguindo de perto. Era quase como uma sombra. Na porta de entrada, deu de cara com Megan.

- Hey! Ruiva, se eu fosse você, não entrava por essa porta não. Sua naftalina pode acabar subindo.

Gina piscou, confusa e demorou um certo tempo processando o que raios seria subir a naftalina.

- Megan, você não quis dizer... – Gina parou a frase no meio. Megan piscava inocentemente na direção dela, e Gina resolveu deixá-la com as suas crenças de que naftalina e adrenalina eram tudo a mesma coisa.

Curiosa, Gina entrou. O primeiro cômodo era uma sala ampla, cheia de sofás. Dois casais estavam ali. Outros deviam estar no quarto, alguns ainda deviam estar dormindo. Mas apenas um interessava à Gina.

Draco e Roberta, aos beijos. _" Beijos? Ele está é desentupindo a traquéia daquela lambisgóia!"_ Pensou Gina, irritada. Achou que explodiria se continuasse olhando aquela cena e saiu bruscamente da sala.

Draco abriu os olhos e viu Gina virando-se e saindo, com uma expressão pouco agradável. Levantou-se de rompante, quase fazendo Roberta cair de bunda no chão e seguiu atrás da ruiva.

- Meninão! Onde você está indo? _Meninão_! Não precisa ficar envergonhado, eu não ponho mais a mão ali se você não quiser! – Choramingou Roberta, sentando-se no sofá com um beicinho.

-x-

Gina saiu bufando e Lucas, percebendo tudo, achou que era um ótimo momento para tentar uma aproximação. Mulheres adoram se vingar dos bofes beijando o primeiro que vêem pela frente.

Ele a abraçou por trás, passando os braços pela cintura fina.

- Você não está com ciúmes daquele idiota, está? Ele pega qualquer garota que vê pela frente. Você não imagina o que ele faz quando você não está olhando.

Gina mordeu a parte interna da boca e, por reflexo, viu Draco saindo pela porta da casa-quiosque. Sem pensar claramente, virou-se de frente para Lucas e o abraçou pelo pescoço.

- Ciúmes? Por que eu sentiria ciúmes dele, quando eu tenho você bem aqui do meu lado? –Falou bem mais alto do que o necessário, certificando-se de que Draco escutasse. O loiro estreitou os olhos para a cena.

Lucas sorriu e se inclinou para beijar Gina. A ruiva já estava pronta para fugir do beijo quando Lucas foi puxado para trás. No segundo seguinte, ele estava caído na areia, o nariz sangrando.

- Porra, Draco! Você está louco? – Lucas gritou, levantando-se e partindo para cima de Draco.

Gina olhou para cena boquiaberta. Logo todos na Ilha estavam do lado de fora, observando a cena, um tanto chocados.

Roberta parou do lado de Gina.

- Eu não acredito que eles estão brigando! – Exclamou. Gina estava prestes a concordar, mas Rob continuou. – Quero dizer, por que alguém brigaria por uma coisinha sem graça que nem você? – Ela olhou para Gina com grandes olhos esbugalhados, como se sentisse pena de Gina.

Gina poderia ter ignorado e ajudado os outros rapazes a apartar a briga, mas ela achou que seria mais produtivo e interessante arrancar cada fiozinho de cabelo de Roberta. E voou para cima da garota.

- AHHH! Socorro, essa quadrúpede está tentando me matar! – Gritou Roberta, deitada no chão, com Gina sentada em sua barriga, enquanto a segurava pelos cabelos e batia sua cabeça contra a areia. Pouco efetivo, mas ainda sim, muito reconfortante. Não, não. Restaurador.

Gina sentiu que alguém a levantava pela cintura, afastando-a de Roberta. Ela tentou se desvencilhar, os braços esticados em direção à garota.

- Deixa-me matá-la! Só um pouquinho! – Gritou em um rosnado, ainda fora de si.

Gina percebeu que havia seguranças no meio da confusão e que Jojô aparecera na praia, seguido de um câmera.

- Jojô! Ela cometeu um crime contra mim! O que mais _falta_ a essa garota é a _falta _de ética! – Exclamou Roberta, correndo para perto do apresentar.

Foi um pandemônio em seguida. Todos falando ao mesmo tempo tentando se justificar ou relatar o que realmente aconteceu. Cada versão mais absurda que a outra.

Jojô gritou por silêncio.

- Meus queridos. Eu não estou brabo com vocês. – Ele sorriu paternalmente. – Nossa audiência nunca foi tão alta. – Ele olhou para a câmera e piscou. – Mas um dos envolvidos terá que ser punido. Lucas, Draco, Gina e Roberta, vocês quatro estarão na próxima eliminatória que acontecerá daqui cinco dias. Mas terão o direito de preparar um pequeno discurso explicando por que devem continuar no programa. Discurso esse a ser apresentado amanhã à tarde.

E saiu, juntamente com os seguranças.

Gina praguejou internamente. Perdera de beijar Draco – ou Lucas – para acabar novamente numa das eliminatórias.

_Fabuloso_.

**N/a:** Desculpa se não respondi às reviews de quem não tem conta, eu posto o cap. correndo e esqueço.

Lah Malfoy, Kandra, Gaabii – Um beijão amores.

Tem gente que andava acompanhando e sumiu. =(

Comentem, pessoas. Reviews melhoram a saúde de qualquer ficwriter. Haha! :D


	9. Capítulo 9

Gina acordou sem ter a mínima idéia do que iria falar no discurso, mas, em vez de ficar nervosa, tentou imaginar o que Roberta iria falar. É, ela poderia falar sobre as utilidades de um OB na vida de um homem que ainda assim estaria em vantagem. Sem dúvidas.

Resmungando, arrumou-se o mais rápido possível e foi tomar um banho de sol. Ficou lá, estirada, sem a mínima noção do tempo – não havia relógios na Ilha – enquanto pensava em Molly. Teria ela já descoberto onde ela estava? Provavelmente já estaria louca, sem receber notícias da filha caçula. Gina dissera apenas que estaria incomunicável por algumas semanas.

Não gostava de mentir para Molly, mas ela não aprovaria a participação da filha no programa e Gina precisava do dinheiro para poder pagar a faculdade. Já tinha vinte e dois anos e se mudara de Londres para Nova York aos dezenove. Queria tentar a vida em um lugar diferente, sem a sombra do sucesso dos irmãos. Conseguira juntar uma boa grana durante os três anos na cidade grande, mas estava longe de ter dinheiro o suficiente para conseguir pagar uma faculdade de direito. Queria ser advogada criminalista. Estivera trabalhando em um jornal como tradutora e revisora de reportagens criminais; era fascinante.

Até que a bunda da nova chefa do departamento bloqueasse seu caminho. Era um dos problemas de Gina, quando se irritava realmente com alguém ou alguma coisa, descia a farofeira nela e a casa caía. Só faltava-lhe tocar coxinhas fritas em seus desafetos.

Talvez até já passasse do meio dia. E nada de saber o que dizer. Ouviu um barulho de alguém se aproximando e constatou que era Megan, a garota da naftalina. Ela parecia ser legal, apesar de... Ter uma inteligência peculiar.

- Gina! Você não devia estar pegando sol a essa hora! Pense nos raios _ultraviolentos!_ – Ela disse, sabiamente.

Gina se engasgou. Muito, muito peculiar.

- Ah, eu estou bem, aposto como eles estão pacíficos, hoje! – Sorriu amarelo, tentando falar na mesma língua dela. Sim, acabara de perder neurônios precisos.

- Oh, está bem, se até Osama virou presidente dos Estados Unidos, pregando o fim da guerra contra Israel, por que não os raios, certo?

"_Eu teria comido areia se isso fizesse algum sentido."_

- Obama, Megan, não Osama, e nós não estamos em guerra contra Israel, talvez você esteja falando do Iraque? – Tentou Gina, analisando a expressão confusa de Megan, esperando que ela absorvesse a incrível quantidade de novas informações.

- Ah, Osama é o vice-presidente, então? – Ela perguntou, como se houvesse entendido tudo, agora.

Era melhor mudar de assunto. Se relembrasse a garota que ele era um terrorista culpado pela destruição das Torres Gêmeas, Gina provavelmente destruiria o mundo cor de rosa de Megan, e ela poderia acabar como uma pessoa preocupada com o futuro da humanidade, gritando slogans como "Salve a Amazônia, protejam a Mata Atlântica da região!". Potencialmente perigoso.

- Esquece, - Disse, com um suspiro.

- Está bem. Gina, acho melhor você voltar para dentro, Jojô apareceu no telão da sala e disse que daqui alguns minutos vocês terão que disfarçar. – Ela avisou, bondosamente.

- Discursar, Megan.

- Isso! – Ela riu e voltou para dentro da casa.

Gina levantou e chamou outra garota, Stella, que estava tomando banho de mar com Denis, um dos caras mais engraçados da Ilha.

Os três entraram e Gina se dirigiu para um sofá vazio, mas Draco a puxou para sentar ao seu lado.

- Você é tão delicado, - Ela ironizou, afastando-se alguns centímetros do loiro.

"_Centímetros extras extremamente preciosos. Segurança em primeiro lugar_." E não, ela não estava falando de camisinhas.

- Eu não sou delicado em muitas coisas, - Ele murmurou, perto do ouvido de Gina, apertando a coxa da garota.

Sexo selvagem! gritou a mente de Gina, mas ela afastou a mão de Draco, pronta para dar uma reposta muito mal-educada, quando Jojô apareceu no telão.

- Meus queridos, - Chamou. – Todos prontos? – Os presentes concordaram e Gina subitamente lembrou que ainda não tinha pensado em nada. – Muito bem. A ordem dos discursos será a seguinte: Draco, Roberta, Lucas e Gina. Conforme forem chamados, olhem para a câmera e comecem a falar, vocês tem um minuto cada um.

Jojô chamou Draco e ele começou.

- Eu não devo sair porque eu fui o causador da briga, e todo mundo gosta de assistir a uma boa briga.

Todos esperaram por mais, mas Draco deu de ombros. Pior que Gina achou que com aquela simples frase, ele estava garantido dentro da Ilha.

Jojô pigarreou e chamou o nome de Roberta. E ela começou.

- Eu deveria continuar na casa por que todo mundo sabe que eu sou a mais bonita e sem mim as coisas por aqui ficarão extremamente entediantes, quero dizer, quem vai tomar a iniciativa?

"_Concordo, quem tomaria a iniciativa de ser uma vaca infame?"_

- Ora, o que é de interesse coletivo de todos nem sempre interessa a ninguém individualmente. Pois o que importa no programa é o que o público quer ver.

"_Será que alguém entendeu alguma coisa?"_

- Precisamos deixar de sermos egoístas e pensarmos um pouco mais em nos mesmos.

"_Oh, mas é praticamente uma poetisa."_

- É claro que alguém deve ser eliminado por causa daquela briga; a _impunição _é um problema de muita _gravidez. _

"_É melhor eu preparar o meu plano maternidade."_

- Mas eu fui vítima naquela briga, eu fui atacada sem qualquer motivo _aderente_. Se eu for a eliminada, que tipo de mensagem iremos deixar para os nossos _antecedentes_?"

"_Os mortos adoram uma TV por assinatura."_

Roberta finalizou com um sorrisinho seguido de "Estados Unidos eu te amo". Gina deu graças a Deus quando Jojô chamou o nome de Lucas.

Ele pigarreou.

- Eu não deveria ser o escolhido porque eu ainda tenho uma garota para conquistar. – Ele lançou um olhar para Gina, que revirou os olhos. – E, claro, porque se eu sair, os meus músculos vão comigo. – Ele sorriu para a câmera e Gina quase pôde imaginar garotinhas de quatorze anos desmaiando na frente da TV. – Além disse, não fui eu a iniciar a briga. Não tenho culpa se Draco surtou por eu estar fazendo o que pede o meu contrato.

Gina se sentiu como uma espécie de cláusula de negócios. E então Jojô chamou o seu nome.

- Ahn, - Gina começou, sem ter idéia do que falar. – Draco iniciou a briga por minha causa, então ele não leva crédito nenhum, já que eu, indiretamente fui a causadora de uma _boa briga_; e em dose dupla, pois também arranquei uma boa quantidade de fios de cabelo da Roberta, e ela realmente precisa de um hidratante novo. – Roberta fez um som indignado. – Então eu sou a solução para o seu tédio, ligue a TV na Ilha e me assista fazendo barraco; você sempre poderá se reconfortar sabendo que existe alguém passando por situações muito mais embaraçosas que as suas, especialmente quando você tropeçar no meio da rua.

Jojô ficou encarando Gina por alguns segundos, assim como todos na sala. Tudo bem, talvez ela devesse treinar mais se quisesse virar uma boa advogada criminal.

* * *

**Nota das autoras: **Seguimos a dica da B. Bluerose e usamos pérolas do Enem nesse capítulo em algumas falas, principalmente as da Roberta! Uahuahuahauahu! É cada uma...

_Kandra_: Tomara que tenha se divertido nesse tb! xD Bêsooos!

E uma enquete! Qual dos quatro vocês querem ver fora da Ilha?

Bjs!


	10. capítulo 10

- Eu não posso fazer isso!

- Mas Gina, pense bem, se você conseguir, as chances de que a Roberta saia da ilha são muito maiores! – Explicou Jenna, segurando a ruiva pelos ombros.

Gina mordeu o lábio inferior. Bem, talvez não fosse tão ruim assim. Seria uma competidora – particularmente insuportável – a menos para agüentar, mas... Salvar o Draco?

_Alguns minutos mais cedo..._

Os dezenove participantes da Ilha da Tentação foram reunidos na praia para um novo aviso. A eliminação estava marcada para o dia seguinte, mas muitos já tinham alguma idéia do que seria dito ali. Com a exceção de Gina, é claro.

Desde os pequenos discursos há três dias, Gina fizera de tudo para evitar Draco, pois, como ela já estava em uma eliminatória, os dois poderiam fazer o que bem entendessem. Mas o problema é que Gina sabia que, uma vez que experimentasse do fruto proibido, resistir à tentação até o fim do programa... Nem encarnando o Tom Cruise.

Uma vez reunidos, Jojô começou a falar – e gesticular – para câmera.

- Boa tarde, Estados Unidos da América! – Ele quase gritou, em seu típico momento Tio Sam. – Estamos aqui para o sorteio do primeiro "_Salva-Vidas_" do programa.

Gina torceu o nariz. Não fazia idéia do que ele estava falando.

- O "Salva-Vidas" pode salvar alguém da eliminação. Nosso critério esse ano para escolher o nosso "Salva-Vidas" foi feito através do SEU – Gina quase caiu da cadeira com o berro repentino – voto do melhor discurso.

Gina relaxou na cadeira. Impossível que o dela tenha sido o melhor. Tudo bem que ela nadaria até alto mar e viraria de bom grado comida de peixe se Roberta tivesse sido a escolhida.

- Ginevra Weasley! – Jojô gritou de repente, e Gina dessa vez caiu da cadeira, literalmente. – Seu discurso foi aprovado por 87% dos nossos espectadores, é um recorde!

"_Uhuuul, Gina para presidente." _Uma parte do cérebro da ruiva ironizou.

- Ahnn, e o que eu tenho que fazer, exatamente? – Perguntou, receosa.

Jojô fez um movimento de desprezo com a mão.

- Nada de mais, apenas salvar um dos sorteados que será o... – Dizendo isso, Jojô abriu mais um envelope. – Draco Malfoy!

Gina imediatamente olhou para Draco; e não gostou nem um pouquinho do sorrisinho sarcástico que ele articulou.

Como "Salva-Vidas", Gina ganhava também imunidade e estava livre da eliminatória, e poderia salvar mais alguém da mesma. A tarefa era, _aparentemente_ fácil.

Draco seria colocado a 300 metros da ilha, preso em uma bóia. Gina teria 20 minutos para nadar até lá, desamarrado e trazê-lo até a ilha novamente, como se ela fosse mesmo uma salva-vidas. Se ela falhasse, perderia a imunidade.

Draco se aproximou de Gina antes de ser levado até a bóia.

- Você como salva-vidas sempre foi o meu fetiche. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

-Uh, nojento! – Exclamou Gina, empurrando-o para longe. Draco gargalhou e seguiu para a lancha que o levaria até a bóia.

Gina trocou de roupa e segurou a pequena bóia circular que lhe alcançaram. Olhou para Jenna com cara de cachorro abandonado, mas a amiga apenas sorriu, tentando incentivá-la.

"_Eu deveria deixá-lo apodrecer em alto mar_." Pensou Gina, estreitando os olhos.

- No três! – Avisou Jojô. – Um, dois... TRÊS!

Gina correu para dentro da água e se pôs a nadar da melhor forma possível. Fazia tanto tempo que não praticava...

Chegou até Draco com os pulmões saltando pela boca.

- Já ofegante, ruiva? Nós ainda nem começamos. – Disse Draco, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Calado, seu pervertido! – Ela rosnou, tentando desprender as cordas do pulso de Draco. Não era um nó tão apertado, e logo ela conseguiu desatá-lo.

Draco caiu na água e fingiu se afogar. Gina revirou os olhos e tentou segurá-lo de alguma forma. Draco aproveitou a oportunidade e apertou a bunda de Gina.

- Draco! – Ela exclamou, batendo com a bóia na cabeça do loiro.

- Foi sem querer. – Ele mentiu descaradamente.

Gina enfiou a bóia ao redor do pescoço de Draco e começou a nadar.

- Você poderia ajudar! Bata esses malditos pés. – Exclamou, ao ver que Draco não movia um músculo.

- Só se eu ganhar um beijo depois. – Ele disse, movimentando as mãos no sentido contrário ao de Gina.

Gina rosnou alguma coisa, e resistiu à vontade de afogá-lo ali mesmo.

- Está bem! Agora nade! – Disse.

Não iria beijá-lo depois, apenas precisava ganhar tempo. Draco começou então a ajudar, e eles então chegaram até a areia.

- 18 minutos e 57 segundos! Os dois estão imunes! – Falou Jojô.

Gina caiu na areia, ofegante, e Draco sentou-se ao seu lado. Receberam os cumprimentos de algumas pessoas na casa, e em pouco tempo estavam apenas os dois ali por perto.

- Você não está se esquecendo de nada? – Ele perguntou, aproximando o rosto do pescoço de Gina.

Gina se levantou e cruzou os braços.

- Você foi um tanto ingênuo por ter acreditado, não? – Ela debochou, com um sorriso torto, que lembrou Draco a ele mesmo.

Ele se levantou também e puxou Gina para si, sem dar tempo para que ela escapasse.

- Draco, me solta! – Ela exigiu, tentando empurrá-lo para longe. Ele estava ainda sem camisa, e seu peitoral definido não estava ajudando-a a concentrar suas forças.

Ele deslizou as mãos pelas costas de Gina, e roçou os lábios pelo pescoço e pelo ouvido dela. Todo o corpo de Gina se arrepiou.

"_Gina, não o deixe fazer isso"_ Gritou uma parte da consciência da ruiva.

"_Você já está imune!"_ Retorquiu outra.

"_SEEEXOOO!"_ Gina preferiu acreditar que essa não era nenhuma parte de sua consciência.

- Eu sempre consigo o que eu quero. – Ele sussurrou roucamente no ouvido de Gina. E a beijou.

O estômago de Gina deu um giro de 360º, e as pernas fraquejaram. Ela abraçou Draco, colocando os braços em volta do pescoço dele, e ele entendeu aquilo como uma permissão para aprofundar o beijo.

"_Eu estou beijando o Draco! Eu estou beijando, eu estou... Uau, o que foi isso que ele fez com a língua?"_

Os dois se separaram em busca de ar, e só então a ficha caiu para Gina.

- Seu, seu... Seu porco! – Exclamou, irritada, desvencilhando-se dele e correndo para longe.

- Sua dívida está paga, ruiva! – Ele gritou.

Draco não a seguiu, e Gina odiou imaginar o sorriso torto que ele devia ter naquele momento.

* * *

_Nota das autoras_: Obrigada MESMO por todas as reviews e por todo apoio! :)

Gaabii, Leka, B. Teller , Kandra - Valeu pelas reviews, adorei!

Dedicamos a idéia de uma prova para salvar o Draco à Monica Black Malfoy! Obrigada querida! :*


	11. Capítulo 11

"Nossa, Gina, por que você está tão desanimada?" Era Megan, perguntando com sua voz preocupada e seus grandes olhos acaju saltados demais.

Gina suspiro pesadamente, enquanto as duas estavam estiradas em duas cadeiras de praia flexíveis, na parte de ilha em que o mar avançava calmo, tornando aquilo parecido com uma piscina rasa. Gina pendeu a mão e deslizou os dedos pela água.

"Estou cansada de desviar das tentativas dos garotos." Comentou, evitando tocar no nome de Draco em especial. Estava cada vez mais difícil fugir dele depois daquele beijo.

Megan levou a mão ao queixo e franziu a testa, concentrada em alguma coisa.

"Já sei!" Ela soltou, erguendo o tronco e olhando animada para Gina. "Vou lhe contar uma piada, assim você se anima!"

Gina sorriu de leve. Já poderia imaginar o nível da piada da amiga. Ela era um doce, mas não muito esperta.

Megan pigarreou antes de começar.

"Dois sapinhos estavam voando.

Um disse pro outro: Sapo voa?

E o outro respondeu: Não

Então desceram.

Daí um pensou e falou: Sapo fala?  
E o outro respondeu: Não.  
- Há então vamos continuar voando!"

Megan se dobrou segurando a barriga e começou a gargalhar como se tivesse contado a piada do século. Gina acabou rindo também, e se sentiu um pouco melhor.

Pelo menos as coisas estavam melhores desde que Roberta fora eliminada. A garota fizera um escândalo, e dissera que iria processar o programa. Pelo que, exatamente, Gina não tinha idéia.

Um dos garotos chegou e se sentou na cadeira de Megan, e começou a sussurrar no ouvido dela. Megan soltava risadinhas e ficava com a bochechas coradas. Provavelmente por culpa dos raios _ultra-violentos_, claro.

Gina saiu dali e foi para uma banheira de hidromassagem. Havia várias, nos varandas dos quiosques, e ficavam de frente para as águas cristalinas e calmas que cercavam a ilha.

Estava relaxada, pensando em sua incrível sorte por Molly ainda não ter descoberto nada, ou ao menos não ter pegado um Jet-ski para buscá-la a força, quando alguém entrou na banheira também.

"Oh, quem mais seria se não o senhor insuportável." Soltou alto, rodando os olhos. Draco sorriu debochado, e abriu os braços, apoiando-os na borda da jacuzzi, como se fosse o gostoso do pedaço.

_Não que ele não seja gostoso, com esse abdômen perfeito, esses braços musculosos, essa pele bronzeada, os olhos azuis e... Foco, Gina, foco!_

"Se eu fosse tão insuportável assim, você já teria saído dessa jacuzzi." Ele comentou descontraído, jogando a cabeça para trás.

"Eu cheguei primeiro, se alguém tem que sair, que seja você." Gina se defendeu, estreitando os olhos. Draco voltou a encará-la com seu típico sorriso torto.

"Mas eu não vou sair." Ele falou, e se aproximou um pouco, fazendo Gina se arrepiar toda. "O que você vai fazer sobre isso?"

Gina viu a mão dele deslizar por sua coxa por baixo da água, encarou-o com a respiração acelerada, seu busto subindo e descendo rápido. Draco subiu mais a mão, fitando-a com uma expressão debochada, os olhos escurecidos e perigosos.

_Ele vai me estuprar!_ Uma parte não muito sensata da mente de Gina gritou. Pouco sensata porque ela sabia que não seria estupro, seria muito bem consentido, obrigada.

Ela afastou a mão dele com um empurrão ultrajado.

"Não me toque, seu insolente!" Exclamou com os olhos em chamas. Draco gargalhou e fez algo totalmente inesperado.

Num segundo, Gina estava sentada no degrau da Jacuzzi, no outro, Draco a puxou pela cintura e a colocou sentada em seu colo, de frente para ele, uma perna de cada lado do corpo forte dele.

Gina o encarou boquiaberta pela ousadia dele. Mas ele não deu tempo para que ela pensasse mais. Com as mãos firmes na cintura dela, começou a beijá-la no decote do biquíni, subindo pelo pescoço.

Gina arfou, principalmente quando ele movimentou-a pela cintura, fazendo com que sentisse o membro dele entre as pernas. Achou que enlouqueceria. Podia ver os cem mil dólares voando para longe em uma saca, se continuasse com aquilo. Draco a puxou mais para perto, suas mãos subindo pelas costas para desamarrar o nó do biquíni.

_Eu não consigo, Oh meu Deus, oh, oh, eu vou ter um orgasmo antes da hora._

Gina já estava suspirando molemente nos braços de Draco quando alguém apareceu fazendo barulho, e ela se jogou para trás, para o outro extremo da Jacuzzi, com o coração galopando no peito.

"Oh, me desculpe." Falou Letícia, de forma muito cínica. "Definitivamente não queria ter estragado esse momento, mas, Gina, _querida_, você acaba de receber um telefonema."

Gina olhou para a garota que a fitava de forma maldosa. Não esperava receber telefonemas. Toda semana cada participante tinha o direito de receber uma ligação de qualquer pessoa. Ela olhou para Draco, que a encarava de forma divertida, ciente de sua vitória. A expressão dele dizia claramente que eles não haviam terminado.

A ruiva bufou e saiu da Jacuzzi, caminhando a passos pesados para dentro do quiosque. O telefone estava no ganho.

"Quem é?" Grunhiu, mal educada. A cara deslavada de Draco gravada em suas retinas.

"Ginevra Weasley! Eu quero você fora dessa ilha o mais rápido possível!" Alguém gritou do outro lado. Gina congelou. Como Molly descobrira? Só se um de seus irmãos estúpidos estivesse olhando porcarias na televisão. Malditos fofoqueiros.

"Ma... Mãe?" Balbuciou em pânico. "Como você...?"

"Isso não interessa." Ele pigarreou, desconfortável, antes de recomeçar a gritaria. "Dê um jeito de sair desse lugar antes que eu a busque pessoalmente!"

Gina quase imaginou Molly chegando à Ilha com um barco a motor, par arrastá-la pelos cabelos de volta à Inglaterra. Seria o _momento de sua vida_. O momento para cometer suicídio, claro.

"Molly, eu já sou maior de idade." Soltou uma risadinha nervosa. "Você não pode me obrigar a..."

"JÁ É MAIOR DE IDADE, MAS ESTÁ AGINDO COMO UMA ADOLESCENTE INCONSEQUENTE! Como você acha que terá uma carreira respeitável como advogada depois de passar por um programa desses?"

Gina deixou o queixo quase cair até o chão. Não tinha pensado por esse ângulo. Qualquer um poderia usar aquilo contra ela mais adiante. Outros talvez nem a levassem a sério. Deus, como havia sido estúpida.

"Mããããee..." Ela quase chorou pelo telefone, sentindo a garganta arder. "Me descuuuuulpa..." Choramingou, sem saber o que iria fazer agora.

"O tempo está acabando. Filha, apenas dê um jeito de sair daí. Você deveria ter me avisado que estava com problemas com dinheiro, nós podemos dar um jeito para pagar sua faculdade."

"Está beeeem..." Gina se sentia completamente sozinha. De repente, aquela Ilha tornou-se fria e ameaçadora.

Elas se despediram e Gina foi falar com Jenna.

"Gina, você não pode desistir! É quem tem mais chance de ganhar!" Ela exclamou horrorizada. "Faz apenas duas semanas que estamos aqui, duas participantes já estão fora, e você é a única que não está na próxima eliminatória!" As bochechas de Jenna ruborizaram.

"Jenna!" Exclamou Gina, olhando de olhos arregalados para a amiga.

"Eu não resisti." Jenna murmurou. Gina não a culpou, também quase se deixara levar na Jacuzzi. Sentiu um tremor involuntário ao lembrar-se do episódio.

"Gina, o programa não dura mais do que dois meses. É um programa de verão. Tem todo o ano, depois de um tempo ninguém lembrará que você participou de algum." Disse Jenna, abraçando a amiga. "Não desista agora."

Gina suspirou cansada. Talvez não devesse desistir mesmo. Só mais um mês e meio, e depois, quem sabe, poderia se matricular em alguma faculdade e começar uma nova etapa em sua vida.

De qualquer forma, se quisesse que isso acontecesse, teria que ser mais forte do que a tentação chamada Draco Malfoy.

* * *

N/A: Agradeço de coração todas as reviews. Continuem mandando suas opiniões. O botãozinho azul simpático no fim de página não morde. xD

Outra coisa, eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas parece que não está dando para ver a capa que tem no meu perfil. Quem quiser ver, é só me mandar o e-mail que eu envio a foto. :*


	12. Capítulo 12

O sol já estava baixo e descia no horizonte e Gina queria ficar sozinha para pensar. Ela e os outros recém haviam feito uma prova de resistência, não muito agradável na opinião dela, em que cada garota precisava se concentrar num jogo estúpido de sons e botões no qual era necessário fazer a seqüência correta da tela, enquanto um dos participantes do sexo masculino tentava distrair a jogadora. Você pode imaginar como.

Gina foi um desastre total. Primeiro porque ficava pensando nas palavras de Molly, segundo porque, bem, estamos falando de Draco Malfoy. É meio difícil se concentrar numa tela idiota quando um loiro malhado de mais de um metro e oitenta brinca de fazer movimentos com a língua em seu pescoço.

Por Deus, o pior é que um lado dela queria perder e sair daquele lugar logo. Não agüentava mais as idiotices das colegas de quarto e muito menos as investidas de Draco e Lucas. Pensava que iria enlouquecer. Era tudo tão falso, superficial, apenas um jogo. E ao mesmo tempo era bom demais. E isso a assustava.

Ela queria ter alguém com quem conversar e desabafar tudo que estava sentindo. Jenna era uma boa amiga, mas ela achava um absurdo quando Gina mencionava querer sair da Ilha.

No dia seguinte haveria outra eliminatória. Incrivelmente, Megan conseguira imunidade com a prova. Talvez porque ela adorasse de verdade esses joguinhos bobos de sons e imagens.

Gina sentou em um sofá circular de couro branco que ficava em uma projeção de madeira sobre a água, perto dos quiosques. Ao lado ficava uma pequena piscina quadrangular. Mas ela não queria murchar na água, então se esticou entre as almofadas e se pôs a observar o céu a cada minuto mais escuro.

"Você está sempre se excluindo." Uma voz arrastada e propositalmente provocativa chegou aos ouvidos da ruiva.

"Isso não é da sua conta, Malfoy." Retrucou sem olhar para ele. Só de pensar no que ele fizera para distraí-la do jogo e o _quanto_ funcionara, ela sentia as bochechas ruborizarem, pinicando a pele.

Ouviu os passos de Draco. Já estava preparada para fugir dele, caso ele tentasse algo. Ela ainda estava fora da final, pois não beijara ninguém nos últimos dias. Apenas ela e Megan estavam livre da eliminação, e ela não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Se quisesse ir embora, poderia deixar Draco beijá-la, mas não tinha certeza de nada.

"Você parece chateada." Ele comentou, deitando-se ao lado dela no sofá, observando o céu também. Pequenas estrelas começavam a despontar lá no alto.

Ela o olhou, curiosa. Ele manteve-se a uma distância segura, o que já era estranho, e também percebera que havia algo de errado com ela. Por um momento, Gina sentiu o coração se aquecer. Talvez ele se importasse um pouco, talvez não fosse tudo fingimento.

"Eu não sei mais o que estou fazendo aqui." Falou, e era verdade. Caíra de pára-quedas na Ilha, quase por um acidente. Quando se inscrevera, estava num dia ruim, havia perdido o emprego e a esperança de cursar uma faculdade. As chances de ser selecionadas eram tão pequenas que durante o mês seguinte antes de ser chamada pela produção do programa, mal pensara sobre o assunto, tão preocupada que estava em conseguir um emprego fixo novamente.

Draco continuou olhando para o céu, como se procurasse a coisa certa a dizer.

"É normal. Às vezes eu me pergunto o mesmo." Ele sorriu sozinho. Gina achou que ele ficava bonito assim, sorrindo sem malícia. Contemplativo.

"Você está trabalhando, é diferente." A ruiva apontou, mas sentiu-se curiosa por saber como ele começara e porque continuava. Se gostava, se estava ali há muito tempo, muitos verões. O que ele fazia durante o ano. Céus! Eram tantas perguntas.

"Eu não preciso trabalhar, essa é a verdade. Estou apenas desafiando meu pai, se quer saber." Ele franziu as sobrancelhas como se não esperasse contar aquilo à Gina. Ela se virou de lado para observá-lo melhor.

"Minha mãe me ligou anteontem. Ela não gostou nem um pouco de saber que estou aqui. Diz que vai arruinar minha carreira." Comentou displicente, mas internamente louca para saber a opinião dele. Ele soltou uma risadinha e revirou os olhos.

"Pais," Debochou. "Sempre fazendo previsões catastróficas para as nossas escolhas."

Gina sorriu. Molly adorava esse tipo de coisa, era verdade. Talvez ela tivesse razão em algumas, mas adorava um exagero.

"Olha," ele tornou a falar, espiando-a pelo canto do olho. "Você deve ter um motivo para estar aqui. Não acho que você é que nem essas outras garotas que chegam aqui apenas para ter um verão como estrelas de TV. Então, ponha na balança, entende? O que você quer, ou o que a sua mãe acha."

Ele voltou a observar o céu, agora pontilhado de pontinhos luminosos. Gina piscou surpresa, nunca esperaria algo sério vindo dele. Ele estava agindo exatamente como ela precisava que alguém agisse no momento, e era tão bom. Sentiu vontade de se aproximar, e abraçá-lo.

E foi isso que fez. Draco apenas passou o braço pelos ombros de Gina, trazendo-a mais para perto, e ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Suspirou.

"Obrigada, Draco. Eu acho... eu acho que vou ficar com o que eu quero." Falou, fechando os olhos, sentindo o perfume dele, o calor que saia da pele bronzeada e a envolvia, fazendo-a sentir-se segura.

"Não esperava nada diferente." Ele falou, fazendo movimentos circulares com a mão pelas costas dela.

"Me conte mais sobre você." Ela pediu com a voz suave, preguiçosa. Poderia ficar deitada ali para sempre, apenas ela e Draco, abraçados, conversando enquanto observavam a imensidão do céu e da noite.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa e demorou uns segundos para responder.

"Hunm. Vejamos, trabalho nesse programa há quatro verões. Tenho vinte e três anos. Durante o ano, trabalho como modelo; topo qualquer coisa: propaganda, desfile, fotos. A princípio, fazia isso porque meu pai detesta, com o tempo, me acostumei, e vou levando." Ele comentou com simplicidade.

Agora que Gina parava para pensar, lembrava-se de ter visto o rosto de Draco em outros lugares, mas nunca parara para prestar muita atenção no mundo da moda. E também entendia porque as garotas estavam tão excitadas com a possibilidade de beijar Draco Malfoy quando estavam vindo para a Ilha. Engraçado ser ela a ganhar a atenção do loiro.

"E você? Vai me revelar os seus motivos de querer passar dois meses numa ilha cheia de homens tentando levá-la para cama a cada dez segundos?" Ele debochou, subitamente girando, levando-a junto.

Quando Gina percebeu, estava deitada de costas, com os braços de Draco um de cada lado do seu corpo, enquanto ele a observava de cima a apenas, talvez, dez centímetros de distância.

E então, ela queria beijá-lo. Mais do que todas as outras vezes, ela queria beijá-lo porque agora não parecia mais uma simples tentativa de sedução. Eles trocaram um momento, poderiam trocar também um beijo.

"Eu preciso do dinheiro, para minha faculdade." Ela falou automaticamente. Draco fez uma cara pensativa.

"É um motivo nobre," Ponderou e então a fitou diretamente nos olhos. Os olhos acinzentados dele pareciam brilhar mais do que o normal e ela não conseguiu desviar o olhar, sentiu-se presa na paixão intensa que aquelas íris emanavam. "Será que vale a pena arriscá-lo com um beijo?"

A pulsação de Gina acelerou e ela fechou os olhos quando ele começou a diminuir a distância. A respiração quente dele se aproximando cada vez mais.

Quando ele encostou os lábios nos dela, roçando-os com delicadeza para depois aprofundá-los, mexendo a língua de modo sensual e carinhoso, ela teve certeza. Valia _muito_ à pena arriscar.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Uhuuul, atualizei, gente! :D Espero que tenham gostado, capítulo diferente. Fluffly!

Quero reviews, hein mocinhas? Mil beijokas!

(Nah: Você tinha razão, já arrumei o erro no cap. anterior, obrigada por avisar!) (Gaabii: Brigadão fofa, espero que tenha gostado desse tb!)


	13. capítulo 13

"Draco, não!" Exclamou Gina ao ser puxada pelo loiro, que a beijou sem cerimônias. Ela ficou grata por ao menos estar fora das vistas do resto dos participantes do programa.

Draco a segurou pela cintura e pela nuca, apertando a boca contra a de Gina, exigindo que ela cedesse aos beijos. Ondas de calor e frio se alternaram pelo corpo da ruiva quando Draco a empurrou contra a parede mais próxima e desceu os lábios finos e provocantes pelo pescoço dela.

Gina se segurou com força a ele, com medo que os joelhos cedessem. O coração disparou ainda mais quando ele insinuou uma mão por baixo da blusa. Ela estava bem ciente da câmera que gravava tudo e se esforçou para não suspirar de júbilo quando a mão dele envolveu um dos seios, felizmente (ou não), cobertos pelo biquíni.

"Draco, eu não..." Ela tentou resistir, quando ele mordeu o lóbulo inferior da orelha e começou a, lentamente, retornar o caminho de volta a boca dela.

"Você já está na eliminatória. Esses beijos não vão mudar nada." Ele sussurrou e ela pode ver que ele sorria travesso e os olhos cintilavam de luxúria.

Ele voltou a beijá-la na boca, agora com mais força, pressionando-a mais contra a parede. Gina podia sentir cada célula do corpo agradecendo pelo contato com Draco. O tórax musculoso dele apertando seus seios; os braços firmes a envolvendo com firmeza; as mãos deslizando por suas curvas deixando um rastro de fogo; a pele formigando por baixo do toque.

Ela não poderia negar. Draco sabia o que estava fazendo; de certo pelos anos de prática naquele programa.

O pensamento a fez voltar para a realidade.

Ele já havia feito essas coisas com inúmeras sirigaitas! Provavelmente, se ela fosse eliminada, no dia seguinte ele estaria prensando outra garota contra a parede.

Gina colocou as mãos sobre o tórax dele e o afastou. Draco a olhou um pouco confuso e ela desviou o olhar.

"A eliminatória já vai começar." Ela falou, afastando-se dele.

Sentia-se extremamente atraída por Draco, mas havia algo a mais ali. A química era forte demais; uma explosão de sensações e delírios com um simples beijo, multiplicados por mil quando ele a tocava com mais ousadia. Era um tipo de paixão forte demais, e errada demais.

Não poderia ir mais além. E se acabasse se apaixonando? E se magoando logo em seguida? Já não sabia o que pensar e só a idéia de acabar se envolvendo mais a sério com Draco causava-lhe arrepios de todos os tipos.

Ele a segurou pelo braço.

"O que foi agora, Gina? Por que está fugindo?" Ele perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Não parecia muito feliz com o fato de ela ter interrompido a sessão de amassos.

Gina tentou puxar o braço, sentindo-se irritada.

"Me larga, Malfoy." Pediu, mas Draco continuou segurando-a com firmeza, fitando-a diretamente nos olhos.

"Não antes de você me dizer o que eu fiz de errado."

Gina bufou. Como poderia explicar uma coisa dessas sem parecer uma completa imbecil? _'Oie, eu estou com medo de me apaixonar e levar um chute na bunda. Então pare com esses beijos catastroficamente deliciosos antes que eu tenha um AVC.'_

Muito, muito sutil.

"Isso não pode continuar, você sabe. Eu não quero mais." Falou séria, tentando não ligar muito para o fato de que a mão dele em torno de seu braço lançava faíscas por todo seu corpo.

Draco sorriu torto.

"Não pode?" Perguntou, num tom um pouco irônico. O pulso de Gina acelerou de novo ao notar que, na verdade, ele estava muito sério. "Você vai ter que fazer melhor que isso para me parar."

Eles estavam perto de um quarto e Draco a puxou até ele, empurrando-a para dentro do cômodo e fechando a porta atrás de si; trancando-a. Gina arregalou os olhos. O quarto estava vazio e Draco tinha um olhar predador no rosto.

Ela suspeitou que ele jamais recebera uma negativa daquelas; que jamais nenhuma garota o havia interrompido e dito que não queria mais nada com ele. Ele estava com o ego ferido. E isso poderia ser um problema.

"Draco, o que você..." Começou Gina, mas perdeu a linha de pensamento quando Draco começou a se aproximar, mantendo os olhos tempestuosos fixos nela. Gina deu alguns passos para trás. "Está..." Ela continuou e arfou quando os olhos do loiro desceram para o corpo dela. "Pensando..."

Draco não deu chance para que Gina continuasse, puxou-a pela nuca com certa violência, fazendo os lábios grossos e macios dela chocarem-se contra os dele. Gina mal conseguiu raciocinar quando ele a foi empurrando em direção a uma das camas. Sentia o corpo entrando em combustão, respondendo aos toques do loiro e quando deu por si, estava puxando-o para perto.

Ele tirou a blusa e a bermudinha de Gina com uma agilidade fantástica e a deitou na cama. Gina o puxou para cima dela, mandando qualquer pensamento coerente para o inferno; mandando as câmeras para o inferno; mandando os Estados Unidos inteiro para o inferno. Draco tapou-os por completo com um edredom fino.

Ela o sentiu descer os beijos, tocando-a por todo o corpo, livrando-a do biquíni. O corpo inteiro pulsava e ela já sentia a nuca ficar úmida pelo suor; estava quente _demais_ embaixo daquele edredom.

Então Draco se posicionou sobre ela e o mundo inteiro girou com um prazer absurdo.

* * *

"Gina, onde você estava?" Sussurrou Jenna, quando a ruiva sentou ao lado dela, totalmente descomposta, para a eliminatória, que, como as outras, seria feita na beira da praia, onde os participantes ficavam sentados em um semi círculo.

Gina não respondeu, ainda pensando no que acabara de fazer. O que fora aquilo? Ela ficara louca? Como pudera transar com Draco naquele programa? Para que todos pudessem ver e saber! Meu Deus, quantas pessoas não deveriam tê-la ouvido gemer por baixo daquele edredom?

Sentiu as bochechas queimarem e desviou o olhar quando Draco enfim apareceu também, sentando-se do lado dos homens. Jenna olhou para Draco e então para Gina, completamente vermelha. Ela ligou os pontos.

"Oh, meu Deus. O que vocês dois estavam fazendo?" Perguntou.

Gina mordeu os lábios e olhou de esguelha para Draco. Ele a fitava sério, com as sobrancelhas franzidas, como se refletisse sobre algo muito importante; como se tentasse entender alguma coisa.

Deveria estar pensando que ela era uma vadia, como qualquer outra das garotas com quem ele tivera algo naquela ilha. Sentiu vontade de bater a cabeça contra alguma coisa, ou correr para praia e deixar as ondas afogá-la. Estúpida, estúpida! E agora, o que faria? Se continuasse naquela Ilha, o que seria dela? Por que ele fizera aquilo? Por que ele tinha que ter tanto poder sobre ela? E por que ele tinha que ser tão bom de cama?

Ela ainda conseguia senti-lo dentro dela, penetrando-a com uma intensidade e uma paixão que ela nunca experimentara com nenhum outro. E quando ele a tocava, sem qualquer pudor, como se a boca dele tivesse sido feita para sugar os seios dela, como se as mãos fossem sob medida para apertar-lhe as coxas, os glúteos, para explorar todos os pontos sensíveis de sua pele; como ela poderia resistir?

Gina tentou afastar os pensamentos. Já sentia a respiração acelerar só de pensar no que acontecera. Ela não era mais uma adolescente cheia de hormônios para se sentir assim!

Maldito Malfoy!

Jojô apareceu no centro do círculo e Gina pôde jurar que ele lançou um olhar sabido da direção dela. Corou ainda mais.

"Senhoras e Senhores. Chegamos à terceira eliminatória do programa." Começou Jojô.

Ele explicou mais algumas coisas, as mesmas da outra vez, quando havia empate na votação.

Quatro garotas teriam que participar do jogo de perguntas e respostas.

Letícia, que era, provavelmente, a garota mais burra, loira e nojenta do programa. Dora, umas das garotas com quem Gina nunca conversara muito, mas sabia ser inocente e doce. Patrícia, morena e insuportável, com voz de gralha rouca. E, por fim, Stella, que tinha peitos GGG, e cérebro PPP, de cabelos castanho-acobreados e pele terrivelmente pálida.

As quatro sentaram no centro do semi-círculo e Jojô começou a sessão de perguntas de conhecimento geral. Algumas, Gina suspeitava, eram feitas para serem erradas, outras, para pessoas sem cérebro, e dependia muito da sorte da pessoa.

"Quem é Fidel Castro?"

"Fidel Castro foi o líder da revolução industrial, e posteriormente criador do comunismo da Rússia."

Gina reprimiu um riso. E lá estava o cérebro PPP em ação.

"Errado. O que são antropófagos? Como os Índios Antropófagos citados nos livros de Jean de Léry do século XVI?"

"Eram índios que sacrificavam os filhos que nasciam mortos, matando-os assim que nasciam...?" Tentou Patrícia. Gina revirou os olhos, pelo menos ela não estava segura da resposta, o que mostrava um _pouco_ de bom senso. Muito pouco.

"Errado. O que significa a palavra bigamia?"

"Hum. Uma espécie de carroça dos gladiadores, puxada por dois cavalos." Disse Letícia.

Gina soltou uma risada. Ok, ela explicara o que era uma biga. O que estava longe do significado de bigamia. Era estranho... Letícia certamente praticava poligamia, e não entendia dessas coisas. Que desfeita.

"Ahn, não. Dora, quem foi Adolf Hitler?"

Dora torceu as mãos. "Ditador nazista, que governou a Alemanha durante um período do entre guerras e durante toda a segunda guerra mundial."

Até jojô pareceu aliviado por alguém acertar alguma questão.

"Stella, o que estuda a geografia humana?"

"A geografia humana estuda o homem em que vivemos em todos os seus aspectos."

Gina deixou escapar uma risadinha, acompanhada de Jenna, e até mesmo Dora. Megan assentia às afirmativas das garotas, achando-as provavelmente muito cultas. Os homens tentavam manterem-se sérios, mas falhavam miseravelmente. Gina achava injusto eles colocarem várias garotas estúpidas com homens espertos naquela Ilha.

Mas mordeu o lábio com raiva. Mesmo não sendo burra, fizera a burrada de ir para cama com Draco.

No fim, Letícia foi a eliminada, com a totalidade das respostas erradas, enquanto Stella e Patrícia responderam cada uma, uma resposta razoavelmente certa, e Dora errou apenas uma, que Gina suspeitava que também erraria.

Jojô soltou mais algumas palavras e seguiu com a eliminada para a o barco. As pessoas começaram a dispersar.

"Gina, conte-me o que houve." Pediu Jenna.

Gina a puxou por longos metros, até um dos extremos da Ilha.

"Eu fiz algo muito, _muito _estúpido." Disse Gina, nervosa. Não queria admitir o erro em voz alta. Jenna a olhou em espera. Gina suspirou. "Transei com Draco."

Jenna reprimiu um gritinho de surpresa.

"Gina! Eu... Eu nem sei o que dizer! O que deu em você?"

Gina sentiu vontade de virar comida de tubarão.

"Eu não sei! Foi, foi tudo tão intenso. Quando eu dei por mim, já havia acontecido." Gina abraçou a amiga. "O que eu faço agora, Jenna?"

Jenna retribuiu o abraço.

"Gina, olhe, esses homens, tudo que eles querem é nos seduzir, faz parte do trabalho deles. Alguns beijinhos, eu não condeno, até porque nem eu resisto, mas você não pode deixar as coisas chegarem a esse nível." Repreendeu a amiga, porém numa voz doce.

Gina se afastou do abraço.

"Você tem razão. Foi um erro. Um completo erro. Não vai acontecer de novo." Garantiu, mais a si mesma do que à Jenna.

Jenna sorriu, mas parou quando a expressão de Gina tornou-se séria. A ruiva olhava fixamente por cima do ombro de Jenna e ela se virou para ver o que a garota tanto olhava.

Draco se aproximava das duas.

"Não me deixe sozinha com ele." Pediu Gina.

"Gina, você tem que lidar com isso. Seja forte." Disse Jenna e começou a se afastar.

Draco então parou a alguns centímetros da ruiva e ela desviou o olhar, constrangida, sentindo-se ruborizar. Imagens do que ocorrera antes mais cedo voltando-lhe com força total à mente.

"Você está arrependida." Draco não perguntou, mas afirmou. Gina revirou os olhos.

"O que você acha?" Perguntou debochada, sorrindo sem humor.

"Eu não me arrependo. Nem um pouco." Ele sussurrou e as palavras pareceram ser carregadas pelo vento.

Gina então o encarou diretamente nos olhos. Os cabelos loiros e lisos dele estavam esvoaçados e ele tinha no rosto uma expressão determinada.

"É claro que não. Isso não o afeta em nada. Já deve ter feito com outras garotas várias vezes, é o seu trabalho, não é? Levar as garotas da Ilha para cama." Retrucou mordaz, sentindo um aperto incômodo no peito e uma vontade louca de chorar; mas engoliu as lágrimas. Estava tão confusa.

"Não fiz o que fiz por trabalho. Não, nem de longe eu chamaria aquilo de trabalho." Ele falou, e Gina já estava começando a sentir-se incomodada com o olhar fixo dele. Ele parecia tão sincero.

"E como você chamaria aquilo, Malfoy?"

Os batimentos de Gina palpitaram à espera da resposta; mas Draco continuou quieto, fitando-a, quase impassível se não fosse pelo temporal que se desenrolava nos olhos acinzentados.

Gina bufou pela falta de respostas.

"Se isso é tudo que você tem para me dizer, eu gostaria de ficar sozinha agora." Disse, não agüentando mais ficar próxima dele sem poder tocá-lo, sem poder puxá-lo para mais um beijo.

"Eu vou te deixar sozinha. Talvez assim você pare e pense no que está acontecendo aqui." Ele falou e se virou para ir embora.

Gina o observou se afastar com o coração na mão, tentando entender as palavras dele. Não seria mais fácil se ele dissesse logo de uma vez o que estava acontecendo ali, se já sabia a resposta?

Ou será que ele também não sabia e esperava que fosse ela a encontrar a resposta?

Por um momento, Gina sentiu medo de descobrir a resposta.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora**_: Capítulo mais loooongo! Para ninguém reclamar XDD E que tenso, não?

Meninas, preciso desabafar, não vou mentir. Estou um pouco chateada. Último capítulo teve 80 visitors segundo o Story Traffic, e apenas 5 reviews. Não custa nada deixar um "Oie." Com alguma palavra de incentivo, não? Não precisa ser nada muito elaborado, apenas um sinal de vida, dizendo se está gostando ou não. Essas coisas. Eu adoraria ouvir mais de vocês, ok?

(Kandra, obrigada fofa, por estar sempre lendo e incentivando, um beijão!)


	14. Capítulo 14

Gina deixou o queixo cair quando Jojô anunciou a próxima prova do programa. Era simplesmente... Terrível!

Consistia basicamente nisso: Uma por vez, as sete participantes restantes teriam que fazer uma sessão de Strip-tease para os dez homens da Ilha. Eles então dariam uma nota para cada uma delas, e a com maior nota teria imunidade por uma semana. A de pior nota, já estaria na eliminatória.

Quem se recusasse a participar, estava fora do programa.

Só naquele momento que Gina percebeu que a história de duas semanas entre cada eliminatória era algo que diziam apenas para as garotas sentirem-se mais confiantes e calmas. Pois, primeiro, nenhuma delas conseguia durar duas semanas sem cair nas garras de alguns dos homens; segundo, porque sempre aparecia alguma prova para entreter o público. E elas que pagassem o pato. Ótimo, simplesmente, ótimo, pensou Gina, revoltada.

Gina não poderia estar mais calma. Seu coração estava _apenas_ saltando pela boca, louco para nadar até a costa, mas... Detalhes.

"Eu não vou conseguir." Soluçou Jenna, com uma expressão de pânico. Dora também não parecia muito contente, mas não estava tão apavorada quanto Jenna.

"Você tem que conseguir, Jenna. Você ouviu o que ele falou. Se não fizer, está fora." Disse Dora, segurando o antebraço de Jenna com delicadeza.

"Não, não posso. Eu não consigo mais jogar esse jogo." Reafirmou Jenna, referindo a Ilha e suas provas como jogo.

"Você consegue sim, Jenna. Metade desse jogo é 90% mental." Disse Megan. Gina preferiu não pensar em matemática.

Franziu as sobrancelhas. Pelo modo como a amiga agia, tudo indicava que ela já tivera um episódio traumático com strip-teases. Mas, por mil demônios, como alguém poderia ter um trauma com esse tipo de coisa?

"Jenna, o que tem de mais? Não vamos ficar completamente nuas. Apenas de... calcinha e sutiã." Falou Gina, fingindo que não era algo tão horrível apenas para encorajar a amiga.

Diabos! Dez homens avaliando como ela se sairia tirando a roupa. Se ela não se transformasse em uma pimenta durante a prova já estaria no lucro.

Mas o pior de tudo era saber que Draco estaria ali no meio, observando-a atentamente. E ela coraria até a unha do pé com o olhar dele. Porque desde que ele a deixara sozinha na praia, mandando-a pensar sobre o que estava acontecendo, as coisas não haviam sido do mesmo jeito.

Ele realmente levou a sério o negócio de deixá-la sozinha para pensar, porque não se aproximara mais nenhuma vez. E por mais que antes Gina tivesse desejado isso com afinco, agora o afastamento a machucava de uma forma que ela não conseguia explicar. Porque em certos momentos ela pensava que ele apenas a usara até conseguir levá-la para cama e, então, a descartara como uma qualquer.

E era como se já tivesse se acostumado a tê-lo sempre ali, tentando tocá-la, com sorrisos zombeteiros, safados. Tentando beijá-la, ou deixá-la envergonhada com insinuações. E agora tudo parecia tão sem-graça.

Agora ela tinha dois outros rapazes em volta dela. Lucas, obviamente, e Diego. Lucas a irritava a ponto de querer afogá-lo na praia, pois não parava de insinuar que era ELA que estava afim dele.

Já Diego era aquele tipo de cara que você consegue definir apenas com duas palavras: Abobado e feliz.

O estranho era que Draco não estava dando em cima de nenhuma outra garota. E Jojô já estava até insinuando coisas como '_um loiro no mundo da lua por conta de uma ruivinha fogosa'_.

Sim, todos – ou seja, metade da população dos EUA – já sabiam que Gina se divertira _horrores_ por de baixo de um edredom fino demais e curto demais para esconder tudo.

Gina já imaginava Molly e a tropa de irmãos atravessando o Atlântico com armas nas mãos, prontos para metralhar a Ilha toda.

"Não dá. É demais para mim." Disse Jenna.

"Eu não vou deixar você desistir agora, Jenna! Você vá lá e tire essa maldita roupa antes que eu o faça por você!" Esbravejou Gina.

As três garotas se entreolharam, e então caíram na risada. Aquilo até parecera uma promessa de estupro.

Jenna parou de rir nervosamente e assentiu.

"Ok. Eu- Eu vou tentar." Garantiu com a voz um pouco trêmula.

E assim foi.

Em um quiosque pequeno, que eles ainda não haviam usado antes, havia uma saleta com vários sofás, algumas barras daquelas que você vê em casas noturnas para homens, onde as mulheres rebolam alucinadas; e todo um clima erótico, como pouca iluminação e fumaça psicodélica.

As garotas foram indo uma a uma. Gina mordeu o lábio inferior. Sete garotas ainda na Ilha.

Ela. Dora. Megan. Jenna. Patrícia. Anaisa. Stella.

Anaisa foi primeiro. Era uma garota inteligente, e extremamente sensual. Gina tinha certeza que ela seria a vencedora.

Ela saiu do quiosque com um sorrisinho vitorioso algum tempo depois. Gina revirou os olhos.

'_Dê esse sorrisinho no inferno, vadia.'_ Pensou Gina e depois se estapeou. Aquela Ilha estava fazendo mal para ela. _Mesmo_.

Dora saiu um pouco vermelha, mas parecia Ok.

O coração de Gina acelerou. Ela era a próxima.

Já sentindo todo o sangue fluir para as bochechas, Gina entrou no quiosque. Como esperado, a luz era tênue e trêmula. O lugar cheirava a incenso, que deixava os sentidos um pouco entorpecidos. A música era lenta e provocante. E, _merda_, os garotos estavam claramente excitados. Os olhares eram de pura fome e lascívia.

Por que diabos ela não saía correndo dali e dava o fora daquele lugar mesmo?

'_Cem mil dólares. Cem mil dólares. Não pense em mais nada. Oh meu Deus, eu vou desmaiar.' _

O único ponto positivo é que os garotos não podiam falar nada. Como se fossem profissionais analisando um produto. Bem, melhor do que ouvir algo como '_Balance esses peitos para a câmera_.' ou '_Mexe mais esse quadril, delícia_!'.

Diego adorava chamar todo mundo de delícia.

'_Eu sou poderosa. Poderosa. Completamente poderosa. Completamente... Patética.' _Gina pensou, enquanto começava a tirar as roupas com o máximo de volúpia possível, mordendo os lábios carnudos. Sentiu as mãos tremerem e se atrapalhou na hora de desabotoar a blusa.

Ela teria surtado se não houvesse erguido a cabeça e fixado o olhar em Draco. Ele a olhava intensamente, sem deixar passar nenhum detalhe. E os olhos tempestuosos lançaram uma onda de calor e confiança em Gina, e ela se sentiu verdadeiramente sensual e desejada.

Sem tirar os olhos dele, foi tirando a blusa, dançando, a roupa deslizando pelo corpo. Girou na barra de ferro que descia do teto. Draco se inclinou para frente e parecia estar se esforçando para não se levantar, tirá-la dali e arrastá-la para algum lugar onde pudesse beijá-la na boca, no colo, nos seios. Em todos os lugares.

Quando ela terminou, os rapazes assobiaram e Draco permaneceu com a mesma expressão indefinida, mas intensa. E ela saiu dali antes que as pernas lhe faltassem.

Estava completamente vermelha e quente. Correu e entrou no mar, sentindo a água gelada curar-lhe o desejo. Ficou um tempo ali, apenas curtindo o estupor.

"Gina! Gina! Não foi o máximo? Foi demais fazer exatamente como no meu trabalho." Exclamou Megan, já quase ao lado dela dentro da água cristalina e calma.

Gina franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Você é stripper?"

Megan assentiu.

"Mas apenas nas horas vagas."

Gina olhou-a incrédula.

"Como horas vagas? Tipo um hobbie?"

Megan olhou-a confusa, mas então sorriu feliz e respondeu:

"Hobbie? Ah, eu tenho um preto, mas prefiro o vermelho."

Gina revirou os olhos. Sorte estar na beira do mar, do contrário acabaria afundando e se juntando aos peixes para não ter que ouvir essas coisas. Acabou rindo, pois Megan a olhava tão sorridente que não havia como não se divertir com as trapalhadas dela.

"Esqueça. E Jenna?"

Megan deu de ombros e as duas saíram da água. Foram para o quiosque principal.

Todas as garotas estavam reunidas. Jojô estava anunciando a saída de Jenna da Ilha, por ter se recusado a fazer a prova.

"Jenna! Por quê?" Perguntou Gina. A garota desviou o olhar.

"Desculpe, Gina. Estou fora. Estarei torcendo por você."

Gina sentiu-se péssima. A melhor amiga que tinha na Ilha... _Partindo_. Como iria enfrentar as próximas semanas?

E pior. Como iria enfrentar as próximas semanas com Draco a evitando?

"Hey, Delícia, adorei a _performance_. Não quer fazer uma só para mim no meu quarto?" Sugeriu Diego, com um sorriso engraçado.

"Cala a boca, Diego."

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Queridas, surtei, recebi várias reviews no último cap. Viu como vocês conseguem? #Schaala recebe uma tijolada na cabeça# Ok, eu agradeço IMENSAMENTE por cada uma delas. É muito especial para mim. *.*

Para quem não tem conta: Thaty, Kandra, Gaabii, Re, Lary Lestrange, Ana (menina, o que foi aquilo? HAHA!) Obrigada fofas, adoro vocês. Mesmo! O que acharam desse cap.?

Bem, próximo capítulo mais interação D/G, prometo. Estão sejam fofoletes e deixem reviews de novo, ok? Mil beijos!


	15. Capítulo 15

Os participantes restantes se reuniram mais uma vez. Restavam apenas seis garotas. E nenhuma dela mais era amiga de Gina; Jenna fora eliminada na semana anterior e agora Gina sentia-se totalmente sozinha e perdida.

Draco continuava a não se aproximar dela desde que ele dissera que a deixaria sozinha para pensar no que estava acontecendo. Ela não pensou e continuava sozinha, sem respostas, sem entender porque ele parecia ter desistido dela.

Ela estava cansada daquele programa. O maldito Strip Tease fora a gota d'água. Quanto mais teria que fazer se em apenas um mês já sentia como se todos os valores que aprendera com os pais haviam sido destruídos? Aquele programa era demais para ela; não fora feita para essas coisas.

Que a chamassem de careta, mas dançar seminua para um grupo de dez homens não era a primeira opção na lista de prioridades de Gina.

Jojô levou o microfone próximo à boca e, antes que ele pudesse anunciar a eliminada, ou anunciar um empate e um novo jogo de perguntas e respostas, Gina ergueu a voz.

"Eu quero sair." Falou, em alto e bom tom, fazendo com que todos a olhassem surpresos.

Jojô a olhou intrigado.

"Você quer sair? Do programa?" Perguntou.

Gina notou que Draco a observava de queixo caído. Ela ignorou o olhar dele. Se o olhasse por muito tempo, acabaria fraquejando.

"Sim. Quero ser a eliminada."

Não resistindo, espiou pelo canto do olho. Draco agora tinha uma expressão de raiva no rosto, o maxilar contraído, os olhos semicerrados.

"Você tem certeza, Gina? Você nem ao menos estava entre as possíveis eliminadas." Disse Jojô, checando o papel que tinha na mão.

Gina abriu a boca para confirmar, mas naquele exato instante, Draco levantou da cadeira.

"É claro que ela não tem certeza!" Ele exclamou e começou a se aproximar de Gina com passos decididos. Todos olhavam perplexos para a cena.

Draco segurou Gina pelo antebraço e seguiu caminhando para longe de todos, arrastando a ruiva no processo.

"Malfoy, o que você está fazendo?" Perguntou, chocada, acompanhando o ritmo dele com dificuldade e sentindo o braço formigar com o aperto forte dele.

Ele não respondeu e só quando estavam bem distante do resto do grupo parou, virando Gina de frente para si e a segurando com força pelos ombros.

"Você ficou louca? No que estava pensando?" Perguntou num tom alto e bravo. Gina mal conseguiu pensar em nada para responder, até que a irritação dele estendeu-se até ela.

Quem ele achava que era para arrastá-la daquele jeito?

"Eu estou pensando que quero sair dessa maldita Ilha!" Falou no mesmo tom que ele, tentando se desvencilhar.

"Você não vai a lugar nenhum!" Ele devolveu, apertando-a ainda mais. Ele parecia extremamente irritado e frustrado e faíscas de eletricidade pareciam estalar dos olhos dele.

"E por que você se importa? Me ignorou a última semana inteira!" Gritou Gina e logo em seguida se arrependeu.

As faíscas diminuíram e a expressão de Draco abrandou.

"Você está desistindo da sua faculdade por minha causa, Ginevra?" Ele perguntou, mas não havia deboche nas palavras. Gina ruborizou.

"É claro que não. Eu só... Não consigo passar por isso sozinha. Merda, Malfoy! Eu nunca deveria ter entrado nesse programa, você não entende?" perguntou, angustiada, e se afastou dele, virando-se de costas.

Ele se aproximou e Gina pôde sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço, enquanto ele a enlaçava pela cintura.

"Você não está sozinha, Gina. Eu estou aqui por você, ok? Independente do que os outros falem sobre mim, eu estou aqui por você." Ele falou em um sussurro confidente. A pele de Gina se arrepiou e Draco a virou de frente para ele novamente. "Você acredita em mim?"

Gina olhou fundo nos olhos dele, tentando entender porque ele simplesmente não a deixava ir; desistir. Ela não respondeu, pois não saberia o que responder.

"Eu penso em você o tempo todo. Se você sair... Eu terei que ir atrás de você." Ele falou baixinho, quase rouco, enquanto aproximava o rosto do dela.

Gina fechou os olhos, esquecendo-se de tudo, desejando que tudo fosse verdade. Ele a beijou, doce e delicadamente, e então com um pouco de urgência.

Gina sentiu um gosto salgado no beijo e, surpresa, constatou que era de uma lágrima sua.

Naquele momento, ela percebeu. Estava apaixonada por Draco Malfoy.

Ela puxou-o mais para perto, enlaçando os braços entorno do pescoço dele; tentando ao máximo sentir o calor que tanto lhe fizera falta. Draco devolveu o aperto, beijando-a com mais volúpia.

Quando seus lábios se afastaram, os dois tinham a respiração levemente alterada. Gina fechou os olhos, tentando pensar com coerência; a testa encostada na de Draco.

Ele acariciou os cabelos vermelhos de Gina com suavidade e quando ela abriu os olhos, viu que Draco a fitava com um olhar caloroso, quase apaixonado...

"Você vai ir até lá e dizer que não quer ir embora, ok?" Ele falou em um pedido ansioso. Gina assentiu e ele sorriu, levando as mãos até as bochechas sardentas e voltando a beijá-la, com mais calma; explorando sem pressa cada milímetro da boca de Gina.

Ela deslizou as mãos pelos braços bem definidos dele e então pelas costas largas e firmes, desejando ter algum momento de privacidade com ele. Desejando estar com ele fora daquela Ilha, sem os holofotes que os perseguiam ali dentro.

"Vem." Ele disse, pegando a mão dela com delicadeza e a guiando de volta para onde os outros estavam reunidos.

Jojô estalou os dedos para o _camera man_ e então perguntou.

"Então, Gina? Você ainda quer sair do programa?"

Draco apertou a mão de Gina, como numa mensagem muda para que ela não falasse nenhuma besteira. A ruiva balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Não. Eu estou bem agora." Falou e sorriu para Draco.

Ele retribuiu.

"Ah, os pombinhos do programa." Disse Jojô, piscando para a câmera. "Sentem-se vocês dois. Terão tempo para essa troca de olhares depois. Vamos à eliminatória."

Gina voltou para seu lugar e mal prestou atenção à Anaisa sendo eliminada, pois não conseguia parar de sorrir na direção de Draco.

Era mesmo uma boba apaixonada.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Atualizei rapidex. Dois capítulos em dois dias! :D Cena fofa?

(Kandra: A Megan é louca né? Huahua, me divirto com ela)

_Pequena nota_: A Natyss (que posta em versão Twilight) me avisou que recebeu uma review de uma garota dizendo que ela estava usando pérolas de vestibulares nas respostas das garotas e blá blá blá. Eu acho que eu já avisei isso aqui, mas sim, uso várias pérolas que encontro pela internet, algumas eu mesmo fiz, outras eu adapto. As das eliminatórias foram tudo pérola de Enem e essas coisas. Até porque eu não conseguiria inventar respostas tão absurdas, sinceramente. Só para ninguém vir me acusar de usar bobagens soltas na net e não avisar. (O que até seria um tanto absurdo, considerando o fato que essa fic continua na net, sem valor autoral algum). Enfim,

Sejam darlings e

**R E V I E W!**


	16. Capítulo 16

"Essa semana, não teremos eliminatórias por votação. Mas sim uma prova." Disse jojô, para o grupo de cinco garotas da Ilha.

Gina trocou o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro, apreensiva. Prova? Ela era péssima nessas coisas. Só por ter quase morrido afogada no teste do "salva-vidas" ela já sentia um frio na barriga de nervosismo e ansiedade.

"A prova é fácil. Uma corrida de jet-skis. O trajeto estará indicado pelas bóias. A última colocada estará fora."

Gina teve vontade de desmaiar. Desde quando ela sabia andar de jet-ski? Já não bastava quase ter morrido afogada tentando aprender a surfar?

"Jet-skis? Eles voam?" Perguntou Megan, levando a mão ao queixo com um olhar pensativo.

Por um instante, Gina se imaginou andando pela Madison Square quando um jet-ski passava voando a toda velocidade em direção ao central park. Balançou a cabeça, afastando a imagem mental absurda.

"Não, vai sobre a água." Explicou com um sorrisinho preocupado. E se ela perdesse? Será que conseguiria ser pior do que Megan? Ou Patrícia? Oh, Deus.

"A prova começa em cinco minutos!"

Gina achou que iria desmaiar com o aviso. Ela estava esperando que a prova começasse em quatro horas. Quem sabe cinco. Definitivamente bom se no dia seguinte.

Draco caminhou até Gina e a fitou com um sorriso divertido.

"Vai dizer que você está com medo de uma corridinha de jet-skis?" Perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Gina fungou, virando o rosto.

"É claro que não. Eu domino nos jet-skis."

"Aham, assim como domina na prancha?" Debochou, com um largo sorriso torto. Gina lançou um olhar assassino para o loiro.

"Você não está ajudando." Reclamou, cruzando os braços. O sorriso de Draco tornou-se malicioso e ele se aproximou, enlaçando a ruiva pela cintura.

"Mas você não disse que precisava de ajuda."

Não, ela só estava ficando verde, enquanto o coração dava uma volta pela praia, aos pulos. Quem precisava de palavras?

Fez beicinho, indignada. Draco riu descontraído e pegou os dois braços cruzados da ruiva e colocou-os em torno do pescoço, voltando então a abraçá-la pela cintura.

Gina sentiu um arrepio que nada tinha a ver com a prova, enquanto Draco deslizava as mãos pelas costas dela. Por que não poderia ficar ali, nos braços dele, enquanto as outras garotas se afogam na água? Ela estava muito confortável, obrigada.

"Talvez eu devesse..." Ele começou, aproximando os lábios do dela. O sim, seja o que fosse que ele estava para falar, ele devia. Mesmo! Mas antes que Gina pudesse sentir os lábios quentes e provocativos do loiro, uma espécie de apito tocou, avisando que a prova iria começar.

Os dois se soltaram e Gina olhou para a água, onde cinco jet-skis flutuavam serenamente, esperando por suas vítimas. As outras quatro garotas já estavam se posicionando.

"Vai lá e arrasa, ruiva." Disse Draco, piscando. Gina mordeu o lábio inferior e seguiu até o jet-ski.

"Quando soar o apito." Anunciou Jojô, parado perto da água, junto com os outros rapazes.

Gina sentou no jet e quando o apito soou, acelerou. Deus, isso era complicado. Quase caiu para um lado, ou para o outro. Parecia uma bêbada tentando fazer aquilo!

Mas a sensação era refrescante. A água batia gelada no rosto, aliviando o calor da tarde, e a pulsação acelerava pela adrenalina. Olhou para os lados. Todas as garotas pareciam saber bem o que estavam fazendo. Até mesmo Megan. Na verdade, a morena parecia ser a que melhor conduzia o jet-ski. Para alguém que achava que o negócio voava...

Avançaram em linha reta, até que Gina se viu em segundo lugar. Tudo bem, só não podia acabar em último. Mais a frente, viu uma bóia, que indicava que ao passar por ela, dever-se-ia ir para a direita. Diminuiu a velocidade ao passar pela bóia, cuidando para não cair de lado na água e virar o jet.

E continuaram em linha reta. Megan estava alguns metros na frente, parecendo se divertir muito com a corrida. Stella aproximava-se atrás, muito perto, seguida de Patrícia. E Dora estava em último, tendo mais dificuldade em acelerar. Logo havia outra bóia e Gina quase virou, batendo nela ao tentar contorná-la. Isso fez com que Stella se aproximasse mais.

Em outra linha reta, Stella estava já lado a lado com Gina.

_Ela está quase me passando. _Pensou e se inclinou para frente, ao mesmo tempo em que acelerava mais.

Mas então algo completamente inesperado aconteceu.

_Oh, mas o quê...?_

Um terrível dor na panturrilha, totalmente fora de hora, comprovando a _ótima_ sorte de Gina, fez com que a ruiva instintivamente levasse uma mão à perna e se desequilibrasse, caindo na água.

"Ah, porcaria de câimbra." Falou com lágrimas nos olhos. Patrícia e depois Dora passaram por ela alguns segundos depois. "Merda, merda, merda."

Nadando com uma perna até o jet-ski, virou-o com alguma dificuldade e subiu desajeitadamente.

_E os Estados Unidos inteiro vendo as minhas super habilidades no jet-ski. Parabéns Ginevra, você vai entrar para o Guines pela maior quantidade de king kongs em rede nacional. Genial, por que eu não tinha participado desse programa antes, mesmo?_

Gina chegou por último na praia, quase sem conseguir acreditar. Não parecia real. Não estava acontecendo. Draco a olhava com uma expressão surpresa e desolada. Depois do que ele falara antes, sobre não querer que ela saísse, ela dava um jeito de estragar tudo.

"Ginevra. Você está fora." Disse Jojô, parecendo, como nunca antes, realmente chateado pela saída de alguém da Ilha. Pela primeira vez, Gina simpatizou com o apresentador e, ironicamente, justamente quando ele a estava mandando embora.

Gina assentiu e foi tomar um banho e arrumar as coisas para partir. Quando estava arrumando a mala, Draco apareceu.

"Eu não acredito que você caiu na reta final. O que aconteceu?" Perguntou. Ele parecia estar exatamente como Gina; sem acreditar no que acontecera.

"Cãibra na panturrilha. Eu me desequilibrei." Disse Gina, segurando as lágrimas.

Saía dali sem qualquer dinheiro para pagar a faculdade.

E justo agora que tudo estava ok entre ela e Draco, uma maldita cãibra vinha para arruinar tudo. Até mesmo Jojô insinuava algo como a torcida pelo casalzinho da Ilha.

Gina não sabia exatamente o que Draco sentia por ela. Mas sabia que ele sentia algo, do contrário não agiria daquela forma. Mas, será que, o que os dois sentiam continuaria agora que ela estava para deixar a Ilha? Ele viria mesmo atrás dela, como ele dissera antes?

"Eu não consigo acreditar." Ele murmurou, apoiando a cabeça na parede. Gina terminou de arrumar a mala e se virou para o loiro. Ele parecia em outro mundo.

A ruiva se aproximou e colocou as duas mãos no rosto dele. Draco a olhou; os profundos olhos cinzentos emanando algo que fez Gina sentir-se aquecida e amada. Por Deus, como gostaria de saber o que Draco estava pensando.

"Adeus, Draco." Falou.

Draco colocou as mãos na nuca de Gina e a puxou para um beijo. Um beijo cheio de angustia e saudades antecipada. Um beijo de despedida com gosto de chocolate-amargo.

Já sentia vontade de chorar de novo, mas não queria, não queria mostrar o quanto doía, e o quanto estava envolvida com aquele lugar e com aquele homem depois de apenas cinco semanas de convivência. Afastou-se.

Pegou a mala e saiu da casa-quiosque. Lá fora, despediu-se dos outros. Megan estava às lágrimas. Dora também parecia chateada. Patrícia sorria debochada e Stella empinou o nariz, indiferente, mas ambas a abraçaram. Gina não se importou, estava dando o fora dali, de qualquer jeito.

"Vou sentir saudades, Delícia." Disse Diego.

"Mal tínhamos começado a aproveitar." Falou Lucas. Ele não mudava, pensou Gina, revirando os olhos.

Com os outros garotos Gina não socializara muito, mas todos foram muito simpáticos, dizendo que não era para ter sido ela. Fofos.

Com um último olhar para Draco, Gina entrou no mesmo barco no qual viera até a Ilha, Jojô a acompanhando. Aos poucos, o lugar foi tornando-se menor, e as pessoas, meros pontinhos. A água brilhava azul e cristalina.

Estava na hora de voltar para a Inglaterra.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Não me matem. HUAHAUAH! Eu também queria que a Gina ganhasse (comofas? Pq não escreveu isso então?), mas, como tudo na vida, alguma coisa tem que sair errado, certo? #Filosofando#

Mas, mesmo assim, o pedido de sempre, sejam fofoletes da tia e deixem _reviews_!

(Thaty, Kandra, obrigada, como sempre, pelas reviews. Ficaram surpresas com o cap.? O que acharam? Beijokas!)


	17. Capítulo 17

Gina observou o porto que se tornava a cada minuto mais nítido. O que não era uma coisa necessariamente boa. Uma comoção de pessoas se amontoava no cais. E logo a garota começou a piscar pelos flashes que vinham de potentes câmeras entre as pessoas.

"O que significa isso?" Perguntou Gina, olhando embasbacada e boquiaberta para a algazarra.

Jojô parou ao lado da ruiva e soltou uma risadinha que fez Gina lembrar-se por que antipatizava tanto com o apresentador.

"Ora, Ginevra, o que você esperava? Que sairia da Ilha e não receberia nenhum tipo de atenção da mídia?" Perguntou o apresentador, um tanto debochado, como se divertisse com a ingenuidade de Gina.

"Mas... mas..."

"Você tem _noção_ da torcida pelo casal 'DG' fora da Ilha?"

Gina quase caiu na água depois dessa.

"DG?" Perguntou, totalmente atônita. O barco se aproximava cada vez mais do cais e ela, definitivamente, não queria se jogar no meio daquela multidão que berrava, segurava cartazes com coisas como '_Envenenaram o jet da Gina',_ e tirava fotos.

Jojô revirou os olhos.

"Draco e Gina. DG!"

Gina olhou para o apresentador como se ele tivesse algum tipo de doença contagiosa, na verdade, mal raciocinando devido ao nervosismo. Engoliu em seco.

O barco chegou ao cais e dois seguranças abriram caminho para que ela pudesse descer. Alguns jornalistas empurraram microfones para perto de Gina e ela se viu em meio a um mar de perguntas desconexas.

"Gina! Gina! Você teve uma câimbra mesmo ou foi tudo forjado?"

"Gina! E o seu romance com Draco? Vocês pretendem se encontrar depois que o programa terminar?"

"O que você acha de ele continuar lá tentando seduzir as participantes restantes?"

"Você estava realmente apaixonada por ele ou foi tudo uma jogada de marketing pessoal?"

"Gina! O que você vai fazer agora para pagar a sua faculdade de direito?"

"Você pensa em aceitar fazer o ensaio sensual que a revista Vogue está oferecendo?"

Piscou os olhos, completamente ofuscada pelos flashes. Ensaio sensual? _Ela_? Ginevra Weasley, fazendo um ensaio sensual para uma das revistas mais populares dos Estados Unidos? Além de jornalista, o homem era piadista. Que simpático.

Gina ia parar para responder a alguma das perguntas, mas acabou tropeçando e recebendo mais uma dúzia de flashes por toda sua _admirável _graciosidade.

Endireitou-se e deu um tchauzinho sem graça para as pessoas que pediam um autógrafo. Os dois guardas a guiaram até um carro. Uma limusine! Gina entrou com jojô logo atrás.

"E agora?" Perguntou com as bochechas coradas.

"Você passará o dia no Palace Hotel para uma entrevista coletiva e para receber as propostas das revistas ou o que for. Amanhã, se quiser, poderá ir para casa." Garantiu Jojô.

Gina assentiu, pensando que voltar para seu apartamentinho mofado no Brooklin não era das idéias mais tentadoras. Ainda mais depois de cinco semanas sem nenhuma faxina. Esperava que o dono não tivesse alojado ninguém lá, mesmo ela tendo deixado dois meses de aluguel adiantado (suas últimas economias).

O melhor era passar lá, pegar todas suas coisas (que não era muitas) e voltar para Inglaterra, para então decidir com os pais o que iria fazer. Talvez eles tivessem mesmo algumas economias para que ela pudesse pagar por pelo menos o primeiro ano da faculdade. E agora ela não seria tão orgulhosa e aceitaria.

A limusine parou em frente ao Palace Hotel, onde, felizmente, não havia nenhuma multidão de pessoas. Havia, porém, um casal muito peculiar na entrada.

Gina desceu do carro com os olhos arregalados.

"Harry? Luna? O que vocês dois estão fazendo nos Estados Unidos?" perguntou, embasbacada.

"Olá, Gina. Estamos passando duas semanas de férias aqui, e como vimos que você saiu da ilha, resolvemos passar aqui para dar um oi." Falou Harry, indo abraçá-la.

"É, Gina, já faz tanto tempo que você saiu da Inglaterra, e nunca mais fez uma visitinha!" Reclamou Luna, indo abraçar a amiga.

Harry e Luna estavam casados há dois anos e Gina achava-os adoráveis juntos. Lembrava-se de quando tivera uma quedinha por Harry na época de colégio, mas nunca passara disso, e até ajudara Luna, tempos depois, a conquistar o moreno.

"Ginevra, lá dentro você encontrará um jovem que vai lhe assessorar hoje e amanhã. Seja bem-vinda de volta a realidade." Jojô se interpôs e voltou para a limusine.

"Que tal tomarmos um suco dentro do hotel e colocar o assunto em dia?" Sugeriu Gina e o casal assentiu, sorridente.

No caminho, Gina encontrou a tal assessor. Chamava-se Collin Creewey. O garoto era um tanto animado demais e quase se jogou nos braços de Gina ao vê-la. A ruiva sorriu constrangida enquanto ele entregava a chave do quarto e avisava da coletiva que seria realizada às 18 horas no salão de eventos do hotel.

"Uau, você está mesmo famosa, Srta. Weasley." Brincou Luna quando os três já estavam sentados a uma mesinha na cafeteria do hotel.

Gina rolou os olhos e logo os três conversavam amenidades, contando tudo que acontecera durante os dois anos desde que Gina se mudara para os Estados Unidos.

"Molly sente muito a sua falta. E não preciso dizer que ela e seus irmãos estão querendo o seu coro por causa do que você fez nessa ilha..." Disse Harry, tossindo logo em seguida, para disfarçar o vermelho das faces.

Gina sentiu as bochechas esquentarem também.

"Quando vocês voltam para a Inglaterra?" Perguntou.

Luna soltou um suspiro triste.

"Infelizmente, amanhã. Queríamos poder ficar mais, mas, você sabe, Harry está sempre cheio de trabalho no escritório, e eu não posso deixar minhas plantinhas sozinhas por muito tempo."

Luna tinha verdadeira admiração por plantas, tanto que era dona de uma badalada floricultura de Londres, onde todos os casais apaixonados compravam suas rosas. Já Harry cursava a faculdade de administração e trabalhava na empresa imobiliária do pai.

"Eu voltarei com vocês dois. Se vocês não se importarem, é claro." Falou Gina, fazendo com que os dois arregalassem os olhos, surpresos.

"Mesmo? Mas..." Começou Harry.

"Não deu certo aqui. Eu tentei me virar sozinha, fugir do protecionismo dos meus pais e irmãos, mas... eu simplesmente... não consegui." Disse Gina, abaixando a cabeça para o suco que pedira.

Harry colocou uma mão sobre o ombro da ruiva.

"Você será muito bem-vinda de volta. Tenho certeza que Arthur e Molly ficarão muito felizes." Garantiu Harry, com um sorriso doce.

Gina sorriu de volta e mudou para um assunto mais leve. Não queria pensar na própria derrota.

* * *

Às seis horas, Collin apareceu e guiou Gina até o salão de eventos, onde ela sentou em uma mesinha de frente para vários correspondentes de revistas de fofocas, muito provavelmente.

Então Gina foi assaltada por milhares de perguntas novamente. Uma mais constrangedora que a outra, todas sobre ela e Draco. Ao que tudo indicava, as leitoras das revistas de fofocas estavam indo a loucura com a possibilidade do famoso Draco Malfoy, solteiro e cobiçado, estar apaixonado.

"E você acha que ele retribui seus sentimentos?" Perguntou um repórter baixinho, muito parecido com um ratinho curioso.

"Quê?" Gina se assustou. Ela nem ao menos havia admitido nutrir sentimentos por Draco. Não em voz alta, pelo menos. "Eu... Eu não sei. A gente apenas... se dava bem, rolava algo mais especial do que só ele tentando fazer seu trabalho..." Gina foi falando e os olhos começaram a brilhar ao se lembrar das tantas cenas que passara junto com Draco, quando deu-se conta, estava suspirando. Corando até a raiz dos cabelos, aprumou-se e sorriu sem-graça. "Mas é provável que tenha sido algo passageiro..."

Falar tal coisa machucou o coração de Gina, mas ela manteve-se firme e tentou responder todas as perguntas nem um pouco discretas da melhor forma possível. Ao final, sentia-se esgotada emocionalmente.

Collin a chamou e a guiou para uma saleta anexa ao salão, onde uma mulher alta e majestosa aguardava. Porém, apesar de toda elegância, Gina não conseguiu deixar de compará-la com um buldogue.

"Olá, Ginevra. Sou Pansy Parkinson, representante da revista Vogue, por favor, sente-se." Ela disse, educadamente, cheia de classe.

"Hum prazer, senhorita Parkinson." Falou.

"É todo meu. Gina, suponho que já deva estar a par da proposta que tenho para lhe fazer, não é?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso simpático, mas um tanto superior.

Gina corou, lembrando-se da pergunta do fotógrafo. Frente ao silêncio da ruiva, Pansy continuou.

"Muito bem, Gina. A Vogue está disposta a pagar 70 mil dólares pelo seu ensaio sensual. Fique ciente de que, se você aceitar, poderá pagar ao menos parte da sua faculdade."

O queixo de Gina despencou sem autorização.

"Você... você... está falando sério?" Perguntou completamente desorientada.

Pansy assentiu.

"Então, Gina, você aceita?"

-x-

_Nota da autora:_ Own! Gina famosa! *-*

Será que ela deve aceitar a proposta da Vogue?

Hum, foi a primeira fic em que eu faço a Luna e o Harry juntos, UAHUAHAUHAU! Até que ficam fofos.

Garotas, obrigada pelo retorno que a fic está tendo. Não deixem de comentar, please! :D

Gaabii, Nath, Thaty, Kandra, obrigada meninas, adoro sempre as reviews de vocês! :*


	18. Capítulo 18

_"Então, Gina, você aceita?"_

Gina ficou completamente atônita. Como poderia aceitar algo assim? Não teria coragem. Morreria de vergonha. E, além disso, os irmãos, além de matá-la, o fariam com requintes de crueldade.

Pansy, vendo a confusão estampada no rosto da ruiva, resolveu tomar a palavra.

"Vou dar-lhe um tempo para pensar, Ginevra. Você pode me ligar assim que decidir." Disse a morena, entregando à Gina um cartãozinho da revista vogue com o nome 'Pansy Parkinson' delicadamente impresso.

"O-obrigada." Disse Gina, voltando a se acalmar. Realmente, não tinha idéia do que poderia dizer.

Quando Pansy saiu da saleta, Collin quase se jogou em cima de Gina novamente,

"Coooomo você pode não aceitar, menina? Mas eu não pensava _duas_ vezes com uma proposta dessas! Já imaginou quantos gatos _maravilhooosos_ dariam em cima de você depois de te ver toda sexy..." O garoto se interrompeu frente ao olhar entre chocado e divertido da ruiva.

Totalmente corado, Collin se aprumou e tentou fazer uma voz mais grave, o completo oposto de segundos atrás.

"Posso lhe ser útil em mais alguma coisa, Srta. Weasley?"

Gina não se agüentou e caiu na gargalhada, sendo logo acompanhada por Collin.

"Sim, tem, você vai agora mesmo comigo até o Brooklin me ajudar a esvaziar o meu apartamento." Disse Gina, puxando Collin pelo braço.

"Broooooklin? Ai que nojinho." Soltou o loiro, com desgosto. "Ah, está bem, o que eu não faço por um rostinho bonito." Suspirou.

Gina riu. Duvidava que fosse apenas ela, mas sempre quisera um amigo gay.

* * *

Draco se deitou na prancha, flutuando na água calma, por trás da arrebentação. Isso lembrou-o de quanto tentou ensinar Gina a surfar. Meu Deus, a garota era um desastre. As ondas ali não assustariam nem a uma criança de cinco anos, mas ela conseguira quase morrer afogada.

Acabou rindo, mas depois suspirou. Era de manhã bem cedo, e quase ninguém estava acordado. E ele não queria sair da água tão logo.

Não queria voltar a pisar naquela ilha, já que Gina não estava mais ali. Não queria dar em cima de qualquer outra garota que não ela. Não queria participar mais de nenhuma prova estúpida.

Subitamente, tudo aquilo perdera a graça.

A ruiva não devia ter saído. Devia ter ganho o programa e então eles poderiam sair juntos dali. Ela iria para faculdade e ele pensaria no que fazer.

Draco piscou, confuso. Estava fazendo planos para ele e Gina? Como se fossem namorados?

Bufou, frustrado, sentindo-se completamente idiota. Ela provavelmente estaria dando graças a Deus por se ver livre dele. Lá fora, ela provavelmente não iria querer nada com um cara de vinte e três anos que não fazia nada além de desfilar, fazer propagandas e aparecer em revistas, e que vivia bebendo e fazendo festa com outros famosos.

Não ela, uma garota esforçada e inteligente. E linda. E sexy. E interessante. E divertida. E com o sorriso mais lindo que ele já vira na vida.

Socou a água, ainda mais irritado. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Desde quando ficava assim por uma garota?

"E aí, Draco."

Draco abriu os olhos e viu Lucas parando perto, também com uma prancha.

"O que você quer?" Perguntou, voltando a fechar os olhos. Desde que Lucas começara a dar em cima de Gina, Draco perdera qualquer simpatia que poderia nutrir pelo moreno.

"Nada não, apenas conversar."

"Não tenho nada para conversar com você." Resmungou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, batendo os pés dentro da água para se afastar.

Ouviu Lucas suspirar.

"Cara, deixa disso, eu estava só fazendo o meu trabalho. Já você, estava_ longe _disso." Falou o moreno.

Draco parou e se sentou na prancha.

"O que quer dizer com isso?" Perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Que você está completamente a fim daquela ruiva? Caidinho? Apaixonado?" Sugeriu Lucas, debochado.

O loiro arregalou um pouco os olhos. Seria mesmo?

"E por que você acha isso?" Perguntou num tom nem de longe amigável.

Lucas revirou os olhos.

"Por que é óbvio, Draco. Primeiro porque você não desgrudava os olhos dela nem um segundo sequer. Nem olhava para qualquer outra garota. Quase surtou quando ela disse que queria sair da ilha, e não fala com ninguém desde que ela saiu. Sendo que essa sua cara de cachorro sem dona também não está favorecendo muito a sua imagem."

Draco piscou e, como um raio, entendeu o que estava acontecendo com ele.

"Eu preciso sair dessa ilha." Falou, mais para si mesmo. Lucas assentiu. Draco olhou para os lados, sentindo ondas de adrenalina regarem-lhe os músculos. "_Como_ eu saio dessa ilha?"

* * *

"O vôo 249 da linha England AirWaves decolará em quinze minutos."

Harry, Gina e Luna ouviram o chamado no aeroporto.

"É o nosso." Disse a ruiva.

Collin estava aos prantos, mas tentava disfarçar com um lencinho.

"Collin..." Sorriu a ruiva e o garoto se jogou, pela terceira vez, nos braços da já amiga.

"Eu vou sentir _taaaantas _saudades!" Disse o loirinho, soluçando. Gina o abraçou forte.

"Nós manteremos contatos. Você será sempre bem-vindo na minha casa em Londres!" Garantiu. Collin assentiu e logo os três seguiam para o portão de embarque.

Gina olhou uma última vez por cima do ombro para o país que fora sua casa por dois anos. Um tempo considerável. Estava mesmo na hora de voltar e encarar tudo que ela fugira, antes. Com um último aceno para Collin, seguiu, e não olhou para trás.

Entrou no avião sentindo um friozinho na barriga e recebendo alguns olhares curiosos. Sentou-se em um assento ao lado de Luna, que estava sentada ao lado de Harry. A loira pegou na mão da amiga.

"Preparada?" Perguntou Luna e ela assentiu.

Alguns assentos atrás, uma garota exclamava surpresa: _'Ele está saindo da ilha, de jet!'_

Gina não ouviu e, minutos depois, o avião decolava.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** UAHUAHAAIOHAO! Não me matem. Uma hora eles vão ter que se reencontrar, né? Eu juro!

Então, continuem deixando reviews que eu já tenho os dois próximos capítulos escritos, hein? A velocidade para eu postá-los depende de vocês ;)

Obrigada a **Kandra** (Amei a review, e suspeito que tenha te deixado ansiosa de novo? hihi! Bjinhos fofa que sempre acompanha minhas fics S2) **Nanda** (Menina, que surpresa! Não sabia que gostava de DG também, que legal! Amo que venha deixando reviews, mesmo que não goste muito. Adoro suas reviews, uhauahuahua! xD O Draco ouviu teu grito para largar a ilha, certo! uaihaaihaoi! Aqui eu posto mais rápido porque, sei lá, essa fic é tão light, me sai tão fácil xD Beijos fofa master!) **Gaabii** (Né? Tá podendo a ruiva!)

Reviews! :D


	19. Capítulo 19

"Como assim ela não está mais no hotel?" Exclamou Draco, totalmente fora de si.

Depois de sair da ilha usando um dos jet-skis que o programa deixara por lá para divertir os participantes e, é claro, ser quase cegado pela quantidade de fotos que recebera ao chegar à praia, _e_ quase esmagado pela quantidade de garotas que tentaram se jogar em cima dele, Draco correu para o Palace Hotel, apenas usando calção de banho, sendo vergonhosamente seguido por dezenas de pessoas, para, então, receber uma resposta daquelas: _'Gina Weasley deixou o hotel há uma hora_."

Socou o pilar mais próximo da recepção do hotel e logo viu seu agente, Blaise Zabine, e Jojô correndo para dentro do hotel.

"Draco Malfoy, você ficou louco, saindo do programa desse jeito?" Perguntou Blaise, atônito.

Jojô segurou Draco pelos ombros.

"Foi perfeito, Draco. As imagens que captamos! Ainda bem que tínhamos um helicóptero de plantão! Meu Deus, a audiência foi às alturas. E agora está todo mundo querendo saber se você vai reencontrar a sua ruiva. Onde está Gina?" Ele perguntou, com os olhos brilhando. "Nós _temos_ que gravar o reencontro de vocês."

Draco revirou os olhos, incomodado.

"Ela não está mais no hotel!" Falou Draco, impaciente e irritado.

"Draco, diga-me que isso é só jogada de marketing. Você não está indo mesmo atrás daquela garota, não é?" Perguntou Blaise, de modo que só Draco pudesse ouvir.

Draco estreitou os olhos para o amigo.

"E eu lá tenho cara de quem faz esse tipo de coisa, Blaise? Por Deus, eu já tenho fama de sobra, não preciso correr só de calção pela cidade! Porra, para onde foi aquela ruiva?" Estressou-se, dirigindo-se a Jojô.

"Espere, nós temos os números dos participantes no nosso sistema, eu consigo em um minuto." Disse Jojô, afastando-se para fazer uma ligação.

"Você está mesmo gostando da garota?" Insistiu Blaise e Draco grunhiu.

"Droga, Blaise, não me faça responder essas perguntas difíceis. Eu só sei que... Não quero que ela suma da minha vida..."

Blaise suspirou.

"Sim, você está gostando mesmo dela."

Jojô voltou para perto dos dois.

"Aqui, está chamando." Disse, entregando o celular para Draco. O loiro pegou o aparelho com a mão trêmula e levou-o ao ouvido.

"_Alô?_"

Draco sentiu a garganta secar ao ouvir a voz de Gina. O que falaria agora?

"Gina." Falou, simplesmente, sem saber como continuar. Nenhuma resposta veio do outra lado por alguns segundos e Draco nunca se sentiu tão ansioso por ouvir a voz de alguém.

"Draco?" Ela perguntou, e ele percebeu a surpresa na voz da garota.

"Sim. Gina, onde você está?" Ele perguntou, enfim, desejando poder entrar no celular e ser levado até onde Gina estava.

"Como assim onde eu estou? Draco, como você está me ligando da Ilha? E como você sabe o meu número?"

Draco rolou os olhos. Por que mulheres precisavam fazer tantas perguntas antes de responder?

"Se você assistisse um pouco de televisão, saberia que eu saí de ilha e corri a cidade inteira até o Palace por nada! Onde você se meteu?"

A resposta demorou a vir e Draco ficou se perguntando qual seria a expressão de Gina. Surpresa. Incredulidade. Felicidade?

"Meu Deus..." Ela soltou baixinho. "Draco... eu estou no avião."

Foi a vez de Draco arregalar os olhos.

"Avião? Para onde?" Perguntou, alterado.

"Estou voltando para Inglaterra. Draco... se eu soubesse." Ela falou baixinho.

"Gina, apenas me dê o seu endereço da sua casa na Inglaterra." Ele pediu e pegou uma caneta no balcão da recepção.

Quando desligou o celular, Blaise e Jojô olharam-no interrogativamente.

"Blaise, arrume tudo para que eu volte para a Inglaterra. Jonathan, pode esquecer essa idéia ridícula de gravar a minha vida fora da ilha, vá procurar audiência para o seu programinha fuxiqueiro em outra freguesia." Falou, fazendo com que Jojô arregalasse os olhos pela grosseria.

Blaise disfarçou uma risada com uma tosse suspeita.

* * *

"Gina, quem era?" Perguntou Luna, olhando preocupada para a amiga, que tinha uma expressão abobalhada no rosto.

"Draco... Ele... Ele pediu o meu endereço em Londres. Eu acho... que ele está vindo atrás de mim." Falou, ainda sem conseguir acreditar.

"Gina, isso é ótimo!" Exclamou a amiga. "Você gosta dele, não gosta?"

"Sim..." Soltou a ruiva, num fio de voz.

"Eu não sei se é bom que ele apareça tão cedo na casa dos seus pais, Gina." Harry se meteu na conversa. "Quer dizer, talvez quando os seus irmãos não estiverem lá..."

Gina tapou a boca com as mãos.

"Oh, Meu Deus, eles irão matá-lo!" Exclamou.

"Sabe... Foi Ron que descobriu o programa sem querer. Seus pais compraram TV por assinatura e estávamos todos almoçando na casa deles quando Ron parou no canal e te viu... Sabe, foi um escândalo. Tivemos um trabalhão para convencer seus irmãos de que nada adiantaria viajar até os Estados Unidos..." Disse Harry, fazendo uma careta.

"É, mas foi um domingo divertido." Luna sorriu.

Gina estava apavorada com a idéia dos irmãos tentando castrar Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Algumas horas depois, o avião pousava de novo.

"Já liguei para Molly e Arthur, avisando que você estaria conosco. Eles devem estar nos esperando no aeroporto." Disse Harry, solícito.

Gina assentiu agradecida. Estava tão aérea (sem trocadilhos) que nem se lembrara de avisar os pais que estava voltando.

E então chegaram.

O coração de Gina martelou e ela chorou ao ver os pais esperando na saída de desembarque e correu até eles, largando as malas no processo. Os três se abraçaram.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! Sua filha desnaturada! Como você fica dois anos longe da sua mãe?" Perguntou Molly entre braba e carinhosa, debulhando-se em lágrimas.

"Desculpa, mãe, não vou fazer de novo, prometo." Garantiu a ruiva, afundando o rosto no ombro fofo de Molly.

Depois abraçou o pai.

"Pai, senti tanto a sua falta."

"Eu também, querida." Ele garantiu.

Harry se aproximou carregando as malas de Gina.

* * *

Horas depois, Gina estava sentada no sofá da casa dos pais, ouvindo sermão de todos os irmãos, à exceção de Carlinhos, que estava fora do país a negócios.

"Como você pôde participar de uma programa daqueles?" Exaltou-se Ron, andando de um lado para o outro. "E você e aquele desgraçado. Ah, mas quando eu pôr as minhas mãos nele..."

"Vai apanhar feito uma garotinha." Interpôs Fred.

"É, deixe a porrada para quem sabe o que está fazendo." Completou George.

"Para uma futura advogada, sinceramente, Ginevra." Falou Percy, pomposamente, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

"Eu vou acabar com ele, ninguém toca na minha irmãzinha e fica por isso mesmo..." Falou Gui, fazendo dois movimentos de soco no ar. "Aquele modelozinho de merda."

Gina segurava uma almofada contra o rosto, sentindo uma terrível dor de cabeça. De que adiantara falar que ela já era bem grandinha e que não precisava de um bando de ruivos raivosos se metendo na vida dela? Nada, obviamente. Os irmãos eram ainda mais teimosos do que ela.

Até mesmo Molly estava do lado dos irmãos. Arthur apenas ria no canto da sala, apesar de também ter deixado claro que não gostara nada de ela ter (e ele tossiu desconfortável nessa parte) ido para cama com ele em público, praticamente.

Em meio a toda àquela confusão, a companhia tocou. O coração de Gina parou.

Ela correu até a porta antes que qualquer um dos irmãos o fizesse. Quando abriu, mesmo que já esperasse, perdeu a cor do rosto pela surpresa.

"Draco..." Murmurou.

* * *

**Nota da autora**: Ahhhh, deixei tudo mundo louca de novo! auhauhauahuahu! Adoro esses finais tensos! Mas, eu não sou um amor? Atualizei três vezes em dois dias! Isso, claro, graças as reviews lindas de vocês, me deixaram empolgada, então continuem mandando, que o próximo capítulo vem rápido! Beijinhos!

Nanda: Menina, delícia saber que minha fic então em meio aos 20% \o/ E, nossa, você deveria escrever uma fic! Sabe bem como fazer uns dramas de roer as unhas! Eu sou um pouco mais prática, não sei. Mas, e agora? O Draco vai apanhar? UIHAIOAHAUIOHAO! Beijão linda! :*

Thaty: Você é que linda :*

Nath: Ele é, não é? *babando pelo loiro* É a paixão da minha vida, uahuahuahauhau! Pois é, Lucas não era de todo mal, afinal. X)

Gaabii: Draco não é um sonho de consumo? Imagina ele correndo de calção pela rua? Eu estaria entre as que tentaram se jogar em cima dele (mas não espalha) uahuahauhau! :*

Respondi tudo mundo, né? Fiquei meio louca hoje, atualizando duas vezes me confundi toda! XD

Reviews! :*


	20. Capítulo 20

"Draco..."

No instante seguinte, Draco a puxava para um beijo. E ela mal teve tempo para pensar na tropa de irmãos que já deveriam estar chegando à porta de entrada.

Quando os lábios de Draco tocaram os seus, tudo que ela conseguiu pensar foi em enlaçar o pescoço do loiro para não se desequilibrar pela falta de pernas, que já deveriam ter virado gelatina.

Draco abraçava Gina pela cintura, apertando-a como se houvesse atravessado o oceano para vê-la. O que era, de fato, verdade. Ela podia sentia o coração dele latejando no tórax forte e o dela também não deveria estar diferente.

Eles se encaixavam tão bem, naquele abraço, com os lábios grudados, sentindo o calor um do outro. Poderia ficar daquele jeito para sempre, mas, claro, contra isso, existem os irmãos.

Ela pôde ouvir os gritos de indignação e no instante seguinte estava sendo puxada para trás, enquanto Draco recebia um soco em cheio de Gui, que era mais alto e corpulento que Draco. Bem, mesmo que não fosse, o loiro não teria chance alguma contra cinco homens cheios de ódio.

Draco, caído no chão, levou a mão ao nariz que sangrava, e olhou escandalizado para o próprio sangue, como se nunca o tivesse visto _fora_ do corpo. Então olhou para cima e Gina viu os olhos do loiro se arregalarem de medo.

"Parem! O que vocês estão fazendo? Ficaram loucos?" Perguntou, desvencilhando-se de Percy e correndo para o lado de Draco, ajudando-o a se levantar.

"Gina, sai da frente, pode deixar que a gente sabe como lidar com canalhas desse tipo." Rosnou Ron, avançando um passo, estalando os dedos da mão, cheio de testosterona, e sem nenhum neurônio, na opinião de Gina.

"O que você veio fazer aqui, seu merda?" Perguntou Fred.

"Já não basta desonrar nossa irmãzinha nos Estados Unidos, quer terminar o serviço na Inglaterra?" Completou George.

"Fiquem quietos!" Gritou Gina, num tom muito mais alto e ameaçador que todos os irmãos juntos. Os cinco olharam-na chocados, como se não reconhecessem a própria irmãzinha.

"Vocês não vão encostar mais NENHUM dedo, nele, estão ouvindo? NENHUM!" Completou a ruiva, ainda aos berros.

"Mas, maninha..." Começou Gui, num tom como se tentando chamá-la a razão.

"Eu preciso bater nele." Explicou Ron.

"NENHUM mas! Ele é MEU convidado, e pouco me importa o que vocês acham sobre o que nós fizemos naquela ilha, a vida é MINHA e eu decido QUANDO e ONDE '_rola_' alguma coisa. Por que EU quis. Se eu não quisesse não teria acontecido NADA!" Terminou Gina com o peito subindo e descendo descompassadamente.

"Também não é bem assim, essa de que não teria rolado nada..." Começou Draco, com o ego ferido, mas ao ver o olhar mortal que Gina lhe lançou, achou melhor ficar calado, antes que _toda_ a família decide que ele merecia uma surra.

Os cinco irmãos fuzilaram Draco com o olhar, mas não tentaram mais avançar sobre ele.

"Nós te deixaremos viver, cretino, mas dentro dessa casa você não entra!" Disse Ron cheio de raiva e os outros quatro concordaram enfaticamente, e então eles entraram, deixando Gina e Draco mais uma vez sozinhos na porta de entrada.

Gina olhou preocupada para o nariz quebrado do loiro.

"Você deveria ter me avisado que tinha um exército pronto para me matar antes que eu..." Começou Draco, mas Gina o calou, colocando um dedo sobre os lábios do loiro, olhando-o como se ainda não acreditasse que ele estava realmente ali.

Ela se aproximou devagarzinho e deu um celinho doce nos lábios dele, segurando-o pelo rosto. Quando se afastou, ele ainda tinha os olhos fechados.

"Eu acho melhor você voltar amanhã. Meus irmãos não estarão por aqui." Disse a ruiva, num sussurro. Draco olhou-a com uma careta de desagrado.

"Quer dizer que eu atravessei todo o atlântico por você e ainda tenho que esperar mais um dia?" Ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Gina sorriu, maravilhada. Ele tinha mesmo vindo até ali por ela. Mal conseguia acreditar.

"Isso aqui está uma loucura. Eu preciso me acertar com a minha família, decidir o que vou fazer agora; decidir como vou fazer a faculdade." Explicou.

"Eu pago a sua faculdade." Disse o loiro, displicente, como se fosse algo muito natural e óbvio. Gina arregalou os olhos.

"Claro que não!" Exclamou a ruiva surpresa. "Eu não posso e não vou aceitar o seu dinheiro."

"Mas..."

"Eu não preciso de dinheiro de homem nenhum, sei cuidar de mim mesma." Falou, pondo um ponto final no assunto.

Draco sorriu descrente, mas não insistiu. Agora entendia mais do que nunca aquelas histórias de que ruivos são explosivos e teimosos.

Revirou os olhos. "Eu volto amanhã de tarde." Disse e Gina assentiu, desviando o olhar.

Não queria que ele fosse, mas se continuasse mais tempo ali, tinha certeza que algum dos irmãos viria arrastá-la pelos cabelos.

"Okay." Murmurou.

Draco pegou o rosto de Gina, obrigando-a a olhá-lo no olhos.

"Já estou com saudades." Ele falou, sorrindo um pouco debochado.

Gina revirou os olhos, sem conseguir se impedir de corar.

"Vai logo." Falou, meio séria, meio brincalhona. "Seu nariz está horrível."

Draco fez uma careta e, com um último olhar (que fez Gina se arrepiar por completo), ele desceu os degraus até a calçada e entrou em um carro sedan última geração.

A ruiva fechou a porta, suspirando. Agora só precisava decidir o que iria fazer, com os pais; acalmar os irmãos e então, planejar como seria o dia seguinte, com Draco.

* * *

Draco colocou o carro em movimento ainda com o coração acelerado e uma bela dor no nariz. Teve que passar no hospital mais próximo para ajeitar o estrago. Já era noite quando ele chegara à casa de Gina, e agora chegaria bem tarde na casa dos pais.

Precisava conversar com Lucius. Parar de fugir dos compromissos que eram dele desde que nascera. Faria isso porque, se queria tentar algo sério com a ruiva, ela merecia alguém melhor do que um modelo sem qualquer perspectiva de vida e que passava as férias numa ilha tentando seduzir garotas, na maioria das vezes, estúpidas.

A mansão continuava exatamente como ele se lembrava e o porteiro lembrou-se dele, deixando-o entrar sem grandes problemas.

E ele que imaginava que nunca mais teria que encarar o rosto desagradável de Lucius. O pai era totalmente sério e convencional, e talvez justamente por isso Draco tenha escolhido os Estados Unidos e o mundo do entretenimento. Apenas para irritá-lo.

O pai e a mãe estavam na sala de estar, tomando chá e conversando. Quando ele entrou, Narcissa deixou cair a xícara no chão. Já Lucius olhou-o indiferente, como se ele tivesse ido ao mercado e não passado quatro anos em outro continente.

"Pai, mãe, voltei." Anunciou, sorrindo debochado.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Hey! Vocês não podem me culpar pelos finais tensos! IOUHAIOAHUAIO! É o terceiro dia seguido que eu posto, porque vocês são divas! É só continuarem comentando! :D

Kandra, nem preciso dizer, né? Amo suas reviews :*

Comentem! :D


	21. Capítulo 21

Os olhos de Molly brilhavam, e Gina se assustou com a expressão de adolescente apaixonada da mãe, enquanto ela abraçava um espanador de pó perto do rosto.

"Ele atravessou o atlântico? E ele trouxe flores? Ahhh, ele já disse que te ama? Ahhh, é tão romântico." Cantarolou Molly, andando pela sala com passinhos leves e saltitantes.

Gina arregalou os olhos. '_Mamãe andou assaltando o armário de bebidas do papai do novo' _Foi a única explicação que Gina conseguiu encontrar.

"Ele não disse..." Tentou Gina, mas foi interrompida.

"Mãe! Você ficou doida? O cara merece é uns tapas por aparecer por aqui depois do que ele fez. Não importa o quanto Gina diga que ela _também_ quis, ela não estava pensando com o _cérebro_ e sim com a _perseguida_, por isso nós temos que mantê-la afastada..." Foi falando Ron, mas se interrompeu quando a irmã voou do sofá para cima dele, cutucando-lhe ameaçadoramente o tórax com o dedo indicador.

"Pensando com _o quê_?" Gritou Gina, fuzilando o irmão.

"Com a perse..." Começou Ron, mas arregalou os olhos, tornando-se vermelho. "Haha, esqueça." Riu sem-graça.

Molly levantou do sofá.

"Você deveria tê-lo convidado para entrar." Repreendeu Molly, fazendo com que todos os irmãos olhassem para a mãe, boquiabertos.

"Mãe!" Exclamaram Fred e George ao mesmo tempo, pela primeira vez em muitos anos perdendo a capacidade da fala.

"Até alguns minutos atrás você queria-o morto tanto quanto nós!" Lembrou-a Gui.

Molly soltou uma risadinha leve e abanou o espanador de pó no ar.

"Claro que não," Falou, como se a idéia lhe soasse absurda. "Eu estava apenas brincando."

Os cinco irmãos quase caíram de cara no chão, e Gina sorriu.

"Mamãe, você vai adorá-lo." Disse a ruiva, olhando debochada para os irmãos, que franziam o rosto, contrariados.

Algo dizia a Gina que Draco ainda teria problemas com os gênios explosivos dos Weasleys.

Arthur apenas balançava a cabeça, como se desaprovasse tudo, desde a saída de Gina da Europa, até o início daquela discussão sem fim.

* * *

"Então você acha que pode aparecer aqui, depois de quatro anos agindo como um rebelde sem causa do outro lado do mundo, e ainda ter algum direito sobre os negócios da família?" Perguntou Lucius, impassível, depois que Draco falara sobre seus planos de voltar para Inglaterra e virar um homem de negócios, junto com o pai.

"É, basicamente isso." Falou o loiro, sorrindo sarcástico para Lucius.

Narcissa estava agarrada ao braço de Draco, garantindo que o filho continuaria ali e que não resolveria sumir por mais quatro anos.

Lucius ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"E posso saber o que o leva a crer que eu cederia tão facilmente o controle do legado que levei _anos_ para construir a um adulto com complexos de adolescente como você?" Perguntou o homem, recostando-se confortavelmente na cadeira, falsamente curioso.

Draco revirou os olhos, cansado.

"Olha, pai. Eu sei que você acha que eu sujei o nome da família com o meu _trabalho_ dos últimos anos." Draco frisou bem a palavra 'trabalho'. "Mas você não pode negar que eu sou o seu único herdeiro e que se você não deixar que eu, eventualmente, tome conta dos negócios, o seu _legado_ vai acabar sendo consumido pelos seus sócios mesquinhos e invejosos."

"Draco tem razão, querido, ele é seu filho, não pode virar as costas para ele." Intrometeu-se Narcissa.

Draco descobriu que gostava da mãe quando ela estava assim: com saudades.

"Eu não chamaria aquela sua exibição de trabalho," Disse Lucius, enfim, enquanto se levantava, indo até uma mesinha onde repousava uma garrafa de uísque e alguns copos. "Mas suponho que tenha razão. Contudo, não espere ganhar qualquer regalia. Terá que trabalhar duro para que possa me suceder." Concluiu o homem, levando o copo de bebida aos lábios.

Draco gemeu. Trabalhar duro. Quando ele fizera algo do tipo?

Mesmo assim, concordou, pensando que Gina teria muito que compensá-lo no dia seguinte. E no seguinte. E no seguinte...

* * *

Draco parou em frente à casa de Gina. Olhou-se no espelho retrovisor, analisando o penteado e os dentes muito brancos. Estava um gato. Como sempre.

Só esperava que nenhum dos irmãos trogloditas ainda estivesse por lá. Não queria mais nenhum nariz quebrado. E se acabasse ficando com algum defeito? O rosto torto? Inadmissível.

Saiu do conversível e andou a porta de entrada, cheio dos trejeitos, vestindo uma calça jeans e uma camiseta social preta, com as mangas displicentemente dobradas e os primeiro botões abertos.

Sentindo-se um arraso, Draco ergueu a mão para tocar a companhia, mas, segundos antes de apertar o botão, a porta se abriu e Gina saiu de dentro da casa, segurando o loiro pelo pulso e o puxando em direção ao carro.

"Gina, o quê...?" Perguntou, olhando para trás em busca de algum perigo.

"Rápido, antes que vejam que eu saí." Falou a ruiva, entrando no carro. Draco fez o mesmo.

"Seus irmãos ainda estão atrás de mim?" Perguntou o loiro, tentando não parecer tão desesperando enquanto girava a chave para ligar o carro.

"Não," Suspirou Gina. "É minha mãe... Ela está louquinha por você." Falou.

Draco quase quebrou a chave na ignição.

* * *

"Então, você está dizendo que eu já conquistei a minha sogrinha?" Perguntou Draco, divertindo-se muito com a descrição de Gina sobre tudo que acontecera desde que ele levara um soco e fora enxotado da casa dela.

Gina soltou uma risada, mas logo parou. Algo na frase de Draco...

Os dois andavam pelo One Hyde Park, desfrutando cada um de sorvetes de casquinha.

"Sogrinha...?" Perguntou a ruiva, como quem não quer nada, lambendo inocentemente o sorvete de flocos.

Draco parou embaixo da sombra de uma árvore e segurou o braço da ruiva, puxando-a de modo que ela desse uma meia volta e se encostasse à árvore. Ele sorriu torto, com os olhos cheios de malícia e tocou o resto do sorvete em cheio dentro de um lixo próximo.

"Eu já disse o quanto você fica sexy lambendo esse sorvete?" Perguntou, aproximando-se um pouco, fazendo Gina quase se sentir de volta à ilha. Ele aproximou os lábios do ouvido da ruiva. "Eu posso imaginar outros usos muito mais interessantes a essa lingüinha sensual..." Ele murmurou, mordiscando o pescoço de Gina. A ruiva sentiu todo o corpo se arrepiar, junto com um friozinho na barriga.

"Draco!" Exclamou, dando um tapinha no ombro do loiro, enquanto corava feito uma adolescente cheia de hormônios enlouquecidos.

Draco soltou uma risadinha divertida e afastou o rosto, para mirar Gina nos olhos. A ruiva se perdeu mais uma vez na cor e no brilho dos olhos de Draco e suspirou estúpida e apaixonadamente. Draco pegou o servete de Gina, tocou-o fora e então segurou-a pelo pescoço, deslizando as mãos para os cabelos rubros, segurando-os, enquanto a prensava contra a árvore.

No instante se seguinte, ele deslizou os lábios pelo ombro e pelo pescoço dela, obrigando a ruiva a agarrar-se nele, para que não virasse uma poça de Weasley, o novo sabor da gelatina.

"Adoro o seu cheiro," Ele falou, baixinho, subindo vagarosamente os lábios. "A sua pele... As suas sardas... E, principalmente," Ele sorriu torto novamente. "Os seus lábios."

Gina teria saído flutuando se Draco não a tivesse beijado justamente naquele instante. Ele pressionou os lábios com força, como se estivesse se controlando há muito tempo; e cheio e saudades, e lascívia. Gina podia sentir o quanto ele a desejava.

Retribuiu na mesma intensidade, pois o desejava tanto quanto.

Com o coração aos pulos e com o tato afiadíssimo, fazendo com que a pele esquentasse e se arrepiasse a qualquer mínimo toque, Gina soltou um gemido de desaprovação quando o loiro se afastou.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, um tanto entorpecida.

"Você tinha que parar na melhor parte?" Perguntou, fazendo beicinho.

Draco sorriu sarcástico, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Eu pensei que a melhor parte seria quando eu te pedisse em namoro." Falou, com os olhos brilhando travessos.

Gina arregalou os olhos, boquiaberta, e Draco aproveitou para beijá-la novamente.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** SIM! Porque esse é o quarto dia seguido que eu atualizo. Eu estou me sentindo tão 'dedos de aço' ou algo do gênero, UAHAIOHAIOAHIAO!

Mas isso porque vocês me entupiram de reviews lindas no último cap. Vocês sabem que eu amo vocês, né? HAHAHAHAHA! S2

_Spoiler: _Próximo capítulo, cenas calientes...

**Gaabii: **UAHAIOHIOAHIOAHIO! Guriiia, ri demais do bichamá! Gina mostrou quem manda mesmo na relação, né? Adooogo! XD

**Kandra:** Então, não fiz a sua passada por aqui ser em vão. Capítulo quentinho saindo do forno! :D Fofa, eu que me viciei nas suas reviews #Schaala toma remédios contra o vicio, mas continua esperando ansiosamente pela review da Kandrinha# XD

**Nanda: **OAOIUHAUIOHAUIO, Gui, divo máster, eu quero na minha cama #Schaala em momento perva# XD E, ah, Draco é uma coisa de tão delícia né? #lambe# Começou a pegação, mas ela não vai parar por aí. HIHII! Ahh, vc sabe que eu consigo ser perva qdo eu qro #Schaala esconde o rosto vermelho atrás do teclado# Beijos flooor!

Respondi todo mundo né? (pergunta a pessoa mais desorganizada do mundo).


	22. Capítulo 22

A porta do elevador se abriu e Draco puxou Gina para dentro, apertou o botão do décimo quinto andar e prensou-a contra o espelho, antes mesmo que as portas se fechassem.

Gina pôde deslumbrar o porteiro do prédio olhando para cena com um misto de surpresa e malícia. Mas não se preocupou com isso, pois logo as portas se fecharam e o elevador começou a subir, diferentemente das mãos de Draco.

"Draco, tem uma... câmera." Ofegou Gina, puxando o loiro para mais perto.

"Estou acostumado." Ele retrucou, olhando-a divertido e então a beijando.

Gina sentiu as mãos do loiro deslizarem em suas costas, pressionando-a com força até pararem em suas nádegas, apertando-as com vontade.

A língua de Draco fazia maravilhas na boca de Gina, levando Gina a perder a cabeça. Ele deslizou mais para baixo uma das mãos, descendo pela parte de trás da coxa dela e puxando a perna para cima, de modo que pudesse pressionar mais o quadril contra o da ruiva.

Gina gemeu ao sentir o quão excitado Draco já estava e colocou as mãos por baixo da camisa dele, sentindo os músculos bem trabalhos e firmes do loiro. Ele a beijava sôfrego, sugando e mordendo os lábios vermelhos. Gina sentia o corpo todo se excitando e, ousadamente, desceu uma mão pelo abdômen do loiro, até alcançar o volume preso por trás das calças de Draco. Ele soltou um som de aprovação em meio ao beijo e abaixou a blusa e o sutiã de Gina, interrompendo o beijo para se concentrar no seio da ruiva.

Gina olhou para baixo, mal acreditando que estava fazendo aquilo em um elevador, onde havia uma câmera, que deveria estar mostrando tudo ao porteiro. Mas ela somente revirou os olhos e arranhou as costas do loiro, enquanto ele sugava um dos seios com voracidade, mandando ondas de eletricidade por todo o corpo dela.

A porta do elevador se abriu no décimo quinto andar, e os dois saíram ainda agarrados, beijando-se, puxando um ao outro. Gina mal sabia para onde estavam indo, enquanto enlaçava o loiro pelo pescoço, tentando trazê-lo para mais perto. Felizmente, Draco parecia saber o que estava fazendo, pois, depois de esbarrarem pelas paredes ao longo de todo o corredor, ele parou em frente a uma das portas, tirou uma chave do bolso e tentou colocá-la na fechadura com certa dificuldade, pois Gina o beijava pelo pescoço e passeava as mãos finas e macias por baixo de sua camisa, arranhando-o de leve em provocação, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia movimentos sensuais com a língua no pescoço dele.

Draco grunhiu de frustração pela demora para conseguir abrir a maldita porta.

"Você está me deixando louco, ruiva." Falou, tentando se concentrar. Gina soltou uma risadinha sapeca contra a pele dele e tocou-o lá em baixo novamente.

O loiro deu graças a deu que conseguiu girar a chave a abrir a porta e a empurrou para dentro, tocando a chave longe e fechando a porta com pressa.

"Finalmente um pouco de privacidade." Ele falou, com um sorriso quase pervertido.

"E nada de edredons." Disse Gina, e no instante seguinte os dois já se beijavam novamente.

Draco a virou de costas em um movimento rápido e a enlaçou pela cintura, beijando-a no ombro e no pescoço depois de afastar os cabelos rubros. Gina jogou a cabeça para o lado, deixando Draco passar os lábios por toda a pele descoberta, deixando-a arrepiada e estimulada. Ele foi caminhando até a cama, levando-a junto.

Em frente ao colchão, Draco virou-se de frente para si de novo, voltando a beijá-la.

"Você não respondeu a minha pergunta." Disse o loiro, com a respiração acelerada, enquanto os dois se livravam da roupa um do outro.

"Qual pergunta?" Indagou a ruiva, ofegante, com a voz também alterada.

"A que eu fiz no parque." Respondeu o loiro.

"Aquilo não foi uma pergunta." Apontou Gina, com dificuldade, pois Draco acabava de livrá-la do sutiã e a deitava na cama, sugando e apertando os seios como se a vida dele dependesse disso.

"E eu preciso perguntar?" Draco ergueu a cabeça com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Gina inverteu as posições, sentando sobre a cintura do loiro e aproximando os lábios do pescoço dele, beijando-o lentamente, descendo pelo tórax, pelo abdômen com um tanquinho bem aparente, até chegar ao membro já rígido e pulsante, segurando-o com um das mãos.

"Sim, você tem que fazer a pergunta, Draco." Ela sorriu maliciosa ao ver o loiro arfar e jogar a cabeça contra o colchão quando ela o provocou, tocando a ponta do pênis com a língua e fazendo movimentos lentos e sensuais, lembrando-se do comentário de Draco do que ela poderia fazer de mais interessante com a língua.

Adorou ver Draco sentindo tanto prazer quando ela começou a estimular o membro em toda extensão, com uma desinibição que ela sabia ter adquirido por ter participado do programa. E porque era Draco ali. O cara que saíra de jet da ilha, correra por toda a cidade atrás dela e depois pegara o primeiro avião para a Inglaterra apenas para vê-la.

Bem... para vê-la, beijá-la, levá-la para um quarto...

Logo Draco invertia as posições e, ajoelhado entre as pernas da ruiva, passou a fitá-la intensamente, com os olhos cobiçosos e cheios de luxúria.

"Eu vou fazer a pergunta direito então." Ele sorriu torto, enquanto ele passeava as mãos pelo corpo da ruiva, fazendo-a estremecer com os toques. Ele desceu o rosto e começou a beijar os seios, brincando com o mamilo, fazendo Gina se contorcer de prazer. Ele desceu e contornou o umbigo com a língua, causando cócegas. Depois começou a beijar a parte interna coxa de Gina e dar mordidinhas suaves, e ela já se segurava nos lençóis, tentando controlar os espasmos que atravessavam o corpo.

A respiração da ruiva tornou-se difícil quando ele enfim passou a se dedicar a parte mais íntima dela, estimulando-a devagar, depois rápido, em cada ponto, com habilidade, fazendo com que a ruiva ficasse completamente entregue, sentindo-se no paraíso, até que ela tivesse o primeiro orgasmo.

Ele subiu até ter os lábios perto do ouvido da ruiva.

"Ginevra, gatinha, você quer namorar comigo?" Ele sussurrou, arrancando um suspiro da ruiva.

"Você tinha razão, Draco. _Essa_ é, definitivamente, a melhor parte. E é_ claro _que eu aceito." Disse, com um sorriso bonito no rosto sardento.

Draco a beijou, acomodando-se entre as pernas dela e, enfim, a penetrou. Primeiro lentamente, arrancando gemidos baixos de ambos. Depois com mais velocidade, até alcançar um ritmo intenso e maravilhoso. Os dois se encaixavam perfeitamente, rebolavam juntos, arfavam juntos, beijavam-se com paixão. Completando-se.

Invertiam as posições, tocavam-se de todas as maneiras possíveis. Os dois querendo dar e receber prazer. Uma libertação sexual que Gina jamais experimentara antes.

Depois de uma troca intensa de sensações, toques, gemidos e beijos, ambos chegaram ao ápice, e Draco deitou sobre a ruiva, respirando com dificuldade até sair lentamente de dentro dela, deitando-se de costas na cama.

"Ah, malditas câmeras que não nos deixaram fazer isso mais vezes antes." Falou Draco, puxando Gina para perto de si. Ela riu de leve.

"Receio que teremos de compensar o tempo perdido." Ela retrucou, marota, dando beijinhos no ombro dele.

Draco passeou a mão pelas costas da ruiva.

"Eu gosto da idéia." Falou, malicioso, fazendo Gina rir, feliz por tê-lo ali. Como poderia imaginar que acabaria se apaixonando naquela ilha? E ainda ser correspondida! Era quase como um conto de fadas (um tanto pervertido para tanto, mas ainda assim)...

"Como você conseguiu um quarto tão rápido?" Perguntou, pois achava que Draco havia passado a noite na casa dos pais porque ele contara que fora conversar com Lucius.

"Estamos falando de Draco Malfoy aqui, namorada." Ele disse, convencido, posicionando Gina sobre ele novamente, omitindo o fato de que, na verdade, não dormira na mansão, e sim no hotel. "Agora... onde estávamos mesmo?" Perguntou, sorrindo enviesado.

Gina se inclinou e sussurrou no ouvido dele.

"Na parte em que eu te encho de prazer, namorado." Disse, começando os movimentos de vai e vem.

"Hum... permita-me devolver o favor." Ele retrucou provocante, colocando as mãos na cintura dela, aumentando a intensidade dos movimentos.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Para todos aqueles que amam uma NC. UIHAUAIOHAIOAHAIO! E sim, eu estou totalmente vermelha por postar isso. OIUAOIUAHAIOHIO!

Ai, bem, eu acho que essa fic em especial merecia uma bem picante, né? :D

Lindas, revisem!

Acho que último cap. alguns sumiram por não terem visto ainda a atualização... Mas, bem, a número de reviews caiu, então vou dar mais tempinho entre as atualizações para que elas venham...

**Nath:** atualizei feito louca! Uahuaahuahau! Obrigada pela review linda e enorme :D Eu adoro os irmãos ciumentos também, combina tão bem com eles, uahuahauhau! *-* E até a Molly caiu nos encantos do loiro! Próximo capítulo a Gina vai apresentá-lo para ela! XDD Tomara que tenha gostado da super action aqui, oiahsiouahsuioaha! Beijãão! :*


	23. Capítulo 23

"Apenas diga o seu preço." Disse Draco debruçando-se sobre o balcão. "Quanto você quer pela gravação?"

Gina se afastou dali, sentindo-se mortalmente envergonha ao olhar para o porteiro. Eles realmente não precisavam ter começado aquilo elevador, pensou o lado racional da ruiva.

Claro que era fácil falar quando não se tem um loiro terrivelmente gostoso beijando-a e apertando-a das maneiras mais loucas possíveis.

_Pare de inventar desculpas seu pequeno cérebro diabólico! _Indignou-se Gina, ruborizando e saindo para a rua.

Ela e Draco acabaram passando a noite e a manhã toda naquele quarto de total, apenas curtindo um ao outro. E, por Deus, ela estava exausta. Uma descoberta interessante, porém, era que Draco Malfoy era um pecado também embaixo do chuveiro.

Ruborizando com o pensamento, Gina olhou impaciente para o lado de dentro, perguntando-se se o porteiro não estaria exigindo dinheiro demais. Meu Deus, se aquilo parasse na internet! Aí sim ela poderia gritar o quanto quisesse com os irmãos que tudo que conseguiria era ficar rouca. E sem namorado.

Ademais, Gina estava faminta e... Puta merda!

Molly e Arthur vinham caminhando pela rua, de braços enlaçados. Apresentar os pais tão cedo não estava nos planos da ruiva e ela tentou voltar para dentro do prédio, mas naquele exato instante, Draco saía e os dois deram um encontrão.

"Outh! Tudo isso é saudades, ruiva?" Perguntou Draco, abraçando-a pela cintura.

"Não é só..." Começou.

"Giniiiiiiiiiinha!"

Tarde demais, pensou a ruiva, encostando a testa no ombro de Draco.

A ruiva se virou e sorriu sem graça para a mãe.

"Oie, mãe." Falou, e viu que Draco tinha uma expressão meio '_Posso correr agora_?' no rosto.

Molly se aproximou, com os olhos fixos em Draco, que sorriu desconfortável. Arthur parecia estar enfadado pela histeria da esposa.

"Oh, filha, que sorte a nossa encontrarmos vocês dois!" Ela exclamou feliz, indo abraçar a filha... e Draco! Gina sorriu pedindo desculpas com o olhar para o loiro que era quase esmagado pelo típico abraço quebra costelas de Molly.

"De fato, quanta sorte." Brincou Arthur, revirando os olhos e sorrindo para a filha. "Como você está, querida?" Ele perguntou, carinhoso.

"Estou bem, pai. Faz tanto tempo que não conversamos, como vai seu trabalho na prefeitura?" Perguntou Gina, enlaçando o braço do pai.

Os dois começaram a caminhar pela calçada. Gina olhou por cima do ombro. Molly fizera o mesmo com Draco, enquanto tagarelava no ouvido dele.

"Você ama mesmo a minha menininha, não ama?"

"Já a pediu em namoro? Já? E o noivado? Vai dizer que você ainda não pensou sobre isso?"

"Você não precisa sentir medo dos irmãozinhos dela, eles são umas fofuras, você vai adorar conhecê-los melhor."

"Você tem que avisar as revistas de fofoca que não é mais solteiro, não acha? Gininha não vai gostar se alguma mulher der em cima de você."

"E em que você vai trabalhar agora, querido? É preciso ter um emprego estável, para os filhos..."

Draco lançou um olhar de "_Socorro_!" para Gina, mas a ruiva apenas riu e voltou a prestar atenção ao que o pai dizia.

* * *

Molly passou o almoço inteiro basicamente fazendo mil tipos de perguntas diferentes a Draco, o que foi bom para Gina, já que ela não sabia a resposta de quase nenhuma pergunta.

Bem, ficou sabendo que o prato preferido do loiro era algum tipo de camarão fresco, que ele odiava a cor azul, que adorava morangos, que nunca traíra uma mulher (mas isso porque nunca ficara com a mesma por mais do que três dias), e mais milhares de banalidades.

"E para quando será o casamento?" Perguntou Molly, como se a pergunta fosse algo muito natural.

Gina se engasgou com o suco.

"Mãe!" Exclamou, desconcertada. "Isso é pergunta que se faça..."

"Por que não, querida? Vocês não precisam se casar agora, agora. Sabe, eu só queria uma data." Reclamou Molly, fazendo-se de ofendida.

"Não dê atenção para a minha mulher, Malfoy. Eu estou feliz que tenha pedido Gina em namoro, depois do que aconteceu na ilha..." Falou Arthur, calmamente, mas Draco notou que o ruivo ainda não o aprovava inteiramente.

Não o culpava. Se tivesse uma filha também não gostaria que ela fizesse tudo que ele e Gina haviam feito naquele quarto de hotel...

"Claro. Gina é especial para mim." Falou Draco, colocando uma mão sobre a de Gina.

Molly suspirou feliz pela sorte da filha. Gina poderia jurar que a mãe já tinha ligado para todas as amigas (e inimigas!) para contar as novidades.

Gina sorriu para Draco, que piscou.

* * *

"Não, Draco, não! Por que está fazendo isso comigo?" Gina fez beicinho, enquanto Draco a levava para um almoço com Narcissa, alguns dias depois do que tiveram com os pais da ruiva.

"Apenas quero que você conheça a minha mãe, lindinha, tenho certeza que ela vai adorá-la." Debochou Draco, completamente ciente de que a mãe faria de Gina o prato principal.

Narcissa era completamente ciumenta em relação ao filho.

"Mentiroso." Murmurou Gina.

Eles entraram em um restaurante muito chique e Gina logo se sentiu deslocada. Narcissa já esperava sentada elegantemente em uma das mesas, parecendo-se muito com uma deusa grega.

"Olá, mãe. Essa é Ginevra Weasley, minha namorada. Gi, essa é minha mãe, Narcissa." Disse o loiro com um sorriso maldoso.

Gina sabia que ele estava se vingando por ela tê-lo deixado nas garras de Molly naquele dia. Agora era a vez dele se divertir.

"Olá, Sra. Malfoy." Disse Gina, indo se aproximar para cumprimentar a loira, mas acabou tropeçando e teria ido ao chão se Draco não a tivesse segurado.

Narcissa torceu os lábios.

"Pensei que havia escolhido uma namorada com mais classe, Draco." Disse Narcissa, fazendo com que Gina tornasse-se completamente vermelha. Draco riu baixinho.

Os dois se sentaram.

"Então, Srta. Weasley, deve estar satisfeita pela conquista que conseguiu naquela ilha. Suponho que pretenda pagar a faculdade com o dinheiro do meu filho." Falou Narcissa, levando um cálice de vinho aos lábios, muito calmamente.

"Não!" Gina exclamou alto. "Digo, não." Repetiu, num tom menos escandaloso.

"Claro." Falou Narcissa, cética.

Seria um longo almoço...

* * *

Gina entregou o cheque da matrícula para a faculdade de direito, sentindo um peso terrível nos ombros. Aquilo e a três primeiras mensalidades acabavam com as economias dos pais e ela conseguira apenas um trabalho como atende de uma loja no centro de Londres.

"Seria mais fácil se você me deixasse ajudá-la com isso." Falou Draco, rolando os olhos.

"Já disse que não vou aceitar o seu dinheiro, Draco." Teimou a ruiva, ignorando a expressão de '_você está apenas sendo orgulhosa'_ dele.

Estava sim, e daí? Já não chegavam as indiretas de Narcissa sobre ela estar dando o golpe do baú, não daria ainda mais o que falar para a _querida_ sogrinha.

"É? E o que você vai fazer a partir do quarto mês?" Ele perguntou, olhando um pouco debochado para Gina.

"Eu tenho um plano." Disse a ruiva, sorrindo misteriosa. Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"É mesmo, que plano?"

Gina tirou o celular do bolso e um cartãozinho que guardara para aquele momento, depois de pensar muito sobre como conseguiria o dinheiro para a faculdade.

Discou, mesmo ciente do quão caro sairia a ligação.

"Alô? Pansy Parkinson? Aqui é Ginevra Weasley. Não, não é só isso. Eu gostaria de saber quanto a Vogue pagaria por uma sessão de fotos minha _e_ de Draco Malfoy... _juntos_."

Draco olhou surpreso para Gina, e foi a vez dela sorrir debochada.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Capítulo mais light. Mas o próximo é o ensaio dos dois. O que será que sairá disso? xD

Olha, no fim, fui amor e postei de novo super rapidinho! Mas a fic está acabando, ela tem mais três caps. Então, deixem reviews, porque em breve não terão mais chance de deixar *Mila usando psicologia barata para que as leitoras comentem* HAIUAHIUOAHAOIA! ;D

**Nanda**: O porteiro curtiu horrores, IUHAAIOHAIOHAIOA! Ah, sim, não tem como ficar passiva com um loiro desses, dá-lhe Gina \o\ Huuum, guriiia, você quase me pegou nessa teoria. O que será que vai sair no próximo capítulo #risadinha diabólica# Beijinhos, uahuahua ;D

**Senhorita Ka**: Né? HAUHAUAHUA! Quero enlouquecer ninguém não. :D

**Thaty**: Fora da ilha tudo fica mais prático (será?) uahuhauahuaua, to maldosa com esses serás hoje xDD

**Nath**: guria adorei sua trama,OIAHIOUAHAIOAO, mas o Draco é esperto, deu um jeito com a gravação xD Então, no fim, não consegui, to postando quase todo dia. Auhauhauahua! Espero que goste :D

**Lyla**: Não é cruel, flor! É carente OUIAHAUIOAHUIOAH! E postei rapidinho de novo, não consigo ser má xD


	24. Capítulo 24

"Draco, eu tô nervosa..." Disse Gina, enquanto eles entravam no prédio da Vogue em Londres, para a sessão de fotos.

"É só uma sessão de fotos, gatinha, relaxa." Retrucou o loiro, em seu jeito displicente de quem já fizera aquilo milhares de vezes.

"Ai, Draco, acho que não vai dar, lembrei que deixei a roupa no varal e..." Foi falando a ruiva, tentando retornar para a saída, mas Draco a segurou.

"Gina, primeiro, não está chovendo, segundo, você passou a noite comigo no hotel, então duvido que tenha tido tempo para passar em casa para estender roupa." Ironizou Draco, com um sorrisinho enviesado.

Gina suspirou, derrotada, e eles subiram até o andar indicado. A primeira sessão seria em Londres, em estúdio, mas a Vogue, em parceria com o programa, queria que os dois também tirassem fotos na ilha, logo eles teriam que viajar para os Estados Unidos novamente.

Gina não contou aos irmãos, deixaria que Molly contasse quando ela já estivesse bem segura no avião.

Quando a porta do elevador se abriu, Gina pôde vislumbrar um andar inteiro dedicado a fotografias. Era um estúdio bem organizado.

Em um canto, havia sofás e puffes e um frigobar. Do outro, um local para maquiagens, rodeado de apoios com inúmeras roupas diferentes penduradas. No centro, circundado de câmeras e luzes, estava o local das fotos, com fundo branco.

Para a surpresa de Gina, o fotógrafo era Collin!

"Pontual, como sempre, Draco."

Pansy Parkinson se aproximou dos dois e Gina não gostou nem um pouco do olhar faminto que a morena lançou para Draco, que sorriu convencido.

"Srta. Weasley, fico feliz que tenha aceitado a proposta da Vogue e ainda convencido o seu..."

"Namorado." Apontou Gina, estreitando os olhos.

"Namorado? Oh, ora vejam só, parece que não poderemos fazer hora extra depois da sessão dessa vez, Draco. A não ser que você queira, é claro." Disse a morena, virando-se para o loiro.

Gina olhou boquiaberta para os dois e se segurou para não voar no pescoço de Pansy, enquanto ela se afastava para dar ordens ao fotógrafo e aos maquiadores.

Gina olhou para Draco.

"Passado." Ele disse, sorrindo nervoso pela expressão assassina da ruiva.

"É bom que continue _mesmo_ no passado." Rosnou.

"Gina! Ai, diva, você está ainda mais linda do que eu me lembrava."

Gina se virou e recebeu um abraço esmagador de Collin, fazendo-a esquecer momentaneamente das insinuações de Pansy.

"Collin! Não acredito, como você virou fotógrafo da Vogue?" Perguntou, feliz por ser ele a tirar as fotos. Ao menos não sentiria tanta vergonha.

"Bem, na verdade, foi graças a você," Ele sorriu constrangido. "Eu apareci em algumas fotos ao seu lado, e isso facilitou minha entrada na Vogue. Eu já era fotógrafo antes, só não de uma grande revista." Explicou.

"Feliz em ajudar." Piscou Gina.

"Você vai arrasar, ruiva, mas antes precisa dar um jeito nesse look, vai ficar tudo!" Disse Collin, empurrando-a em direção aos maquiadores. "E você fisgou o bofe mesmo, que sonho, amiga."

Gina riu, ruborizando de leve, e olhou para Draco, que também era 'preparado' do outro lado. Não gostou nem um pouco de ver Pansy conversando perto do ouvido do namorado.

"Mulherzinha intragável." Murmurou e Collin olhou na mesma direção que Gina.

"Ela é horrível. Trata os empregados como lixo e se acha a deusa de Nova York. Sinceramente? Acho ela horríveeel." Falou Collin, abanando-se com um leque que Gina não fazia idéia de onde ele tirara.

"Draco não parece achar." Murmurou Gina, ao ver que o loiro respondia e ria junto com Pansy.

"Liga não, diva, esses famosos se acostumam a fingir para conseguir contratos e proposta. É um mundo de aparências." Explicou collin.

"É, aparências, sei."

* * *

"Gina, garota, se solta. Preciso de naturalidade, vai, mostra do que esse corpinho lindo é feito." Disse Collin, aproximando-se com a máquina fotográfica.

Gina vestia uma roupa muito curta e sensual, que a deixava totalmente ruborizada. O shorts era minúsculo, e a blusinha decotada estava amarrada logo abaixo dos seios, deixando toda a barriga à mostra. Os cabelos estavam amarrados, com alguns fios caindo displicentes, moldando o rosto.

Draco estava de tirar o fôlego com uma camiseta branca que deixava parte do peito musculoso a mostra, calças jeans azul escura. Despojado, era a palavra para definir o loiro.

"Você ouviu o seu amigo." Sussurrou Draco, apertando a cintura de Gina e beijando-a de leve nos lábios, mordendo o inferior no final. Imagem rapidamente captada por Collin, que vibrou.

"Isso aí!"

"Você está linda." Falou o loiro, virando Gina de costas para ele e a abraçando, deslizando as mãos pela barriga da ruiva, subindo até os seios. Gina suspirou e ergueu os braços, colocando-os em torno do pescoço dele, totalmente arrepiada.

Draco mordeu o pescoço de Gina e deslizou uma mão para a coxa da dela, apertando-a sensualmente. Gina mal conseguia pensar enquanto Draco faia aquilo. Mordeu o lábio inferior, virando o rosto e beijando-o novamente.

"Ai, senhor, até eu estou ficando excitado aqui." Falou Collin que tirava uma foto atrás da outra.

As poses foram ficando mais perigosas até o momento em que tanto Gina quanto Draco estavam sem a parte de cima da roupa. Claro que o combinado era que nenhum deles mostraria efetivamente o corpo. Em todas as fotos, de alguma forma, os seios da ruiva ficavam tapados, deixando apenas a sugestão das curvas.

Depois de um tempo, Gina sentia-se estranhamente livre e desinibida. Talvez porque Draco não parasse de dizer o quanto ela esta linda e sexy fazendo aquelas poses e mordendo o lábio inferior daquela maneira.

"Vamos, algumas fotos na cama agora." Disse Collin, apontando para uma porta que Gina não reparara antes.

"Cama? Ah, meus irmãos vão me matar." Murmurou a ruiva, desejando ardentemente que nenhum deles visse aquelas fotos.

Em outra sala, havia uma espécie de quarto, cheio de luzes estrategicamente posicionadas.

"Vamos, só sutiã e calcinha, agora." Disse Collin.

"Ah, merda."

As posições foram variando, e Gina se arrepiava com todas. Os dois de joelhos na cama, com Draco beijando-a entre os seios. Draco deitado com Gina beijando no tórax. E tantas outras que a ruiva morreria quando visse prontas.

"Você quis isso, não me culpe por estar fazendo meu trabalho." Debochou o loiro, escorregando uma mão pela parte interna da coxa de Gina, enquanto olhava para a câmera com um olhar sedutor, que Gina sabia que faria qualquer garota suspirar apaixonada, justamente como ela estava fazendo.

Ao final, já vestida, Collin se jogou em cima de Gina para um abraço.

"Você estava perfeita! Tenho certeza que qualquer mulher que ver essas fotos vai morrer de inveja, diva." Disse ele, excitado.

"Não fiz isso para que sintam inveja de mim." Murmurou Gina, envergonhada.

"Mesmo assim, vão sentir. Arrasou, ruiva."

"Obrigada. Tenho certeza que você também arrasou com as fotos." Sorriu.

"Óbvio." Gabou-se Collin, divertido.

Gina viu Pansy e Draco conversando e foi até eles. Pansy se afastou antes que Gina os alcançasse. Draco a abraçou pela cintura e beijou-a no pescoço.

"Só mais uma sessão de fotos e você terá os seus trezentos mil dólares." Ele falou. Gina se afastou um pouco, sem sair do abraço.

"Cento e cinqüenta mil, você quer dizer. A outra metade é sua." Retrucou.

"Não quero esse dinheiro." Disse o loiro, irritado pela insistência de Gina em recusar qualquer ajuda dele.

"Nem eu preciso dele. Já não chega a sua mãe insinuando o tempo todo que eu estou em busca da sua fortuna?"

"Foda-se a minha mãe, Ginevra. Eu sei que é mentira, isso não é o suficiente?" Ele exclamou, largando-a.

"Isso porque não é você que tem que ficar ouvindo os comentários maldosos dela! Cento e cinqüenta mil já é mais do que suficiente para mim, não preciso usar o seu dinheiro." Falou a ruiva. Será que era tão difícil para Draco entender que ela não se sentia confortável em pegar o dinheiro dele daquela forma? Que ela gostava de conquistar as coisas por ela mesma?

"Não quer usar o meu dinheiro, mas usa a minha fama!¹" Apontou o loiro, ainda mais estressado. Gina olhou-o assombrada e magoada, afastando-se mais alguns passos. "Gina, eu não quis..."

"Eu entendi bem o que você quis dizer, Malfoy. Vá lá fazer a sua hora extra com a Parkinson!" Falou alterada, pegando a bolsa e correndo para a saída.

Draco bufou e passou a mãos pelos cabelos. Pansy se aproximou, sorrindo maliciosa.

"Talvez você devesse seguir a sugestão dela, Draco. Eu estou com o horário livre, agora." Disse Pansy, com uma voz provocante, segurando o braço do loiro.

"Esqueça, Pansy. Eu não vou trair a Gina." Falou, segurando o tom maldoso e evitando completar a frase com um '_ainda mais com você'_. Pansy poderia estalar os dedos e não haveria mais foto alguma e Gina perderia a chance de fazer a faculdade de direito.

"Você é quem sabe. Duvido que você e a coisinha ruiva durem muito tempo, de qualquer forma." Ela disse, seca, afastando-se.

Collin se aproximou.

"O que você está esperando? Corra já atrás dela." Mandou, enxotando Draco com as mãos.

Draco pegou o casaco e foi atrás da sua ruiva.

* * *

**¹**Comentário da AB Feta em um das reviews, resolvi usar. Espero que não se importe, querida :D

**Nota da autora**: Primeira briguinha. Hihi. Pois é, próximo capítulo a segunda parte da sessão de fotos. E, será que eles vão se reconciliar ou haverá mais brigas? xD

Amei todos os comentários! *.*

**Nanda**: Fatão, primeiro rolo deles, como você disse, não dava para ficar naquela beleza toda foreváh UAHUAHAU e para a mim a Molly é sempre louca, porém de uma forma divertida xD Eu também adoooro a Cissy, ela é legal, só foi chata por ciúmes do Dray naquele momento ;D Espero que tenha gostado da primeira parte das fotos, a segunda parte vai ser mais tensa, auhauahuahua! Beijos flor :*

**Nath**: Fizeram, não foi tudo? Como eu queria estar no lugar da Gina, UIHAUIOAHIOAHIO! Imagina, a Molly já falando de filhos! UOHAIOAHIO é louca mesmo. E a Narcissa é lega, ela vai provar isso no próximo capítulo, ela só tava ciumenta ;) Beijinhos espero que tenha gostado *.*

**Kandra**: Aeeew, que bom, pensei que tinha desistido (neurose, não repare), uahauahuahua! Você é um amor, que bom que gosta tanto da fic, me deixa hiper feliz :D O que achou da sessão? Tem mais, hihihi! ;)

**Victoire Malfoy**: Oie fofa, obrigada :D Cá entre nós, eu tb adoro uma lemon, ahauiahiahia! E o que achou deles na Vogue? ;)

**Thaty**: Pois o próximo que é de roer as unhas (autora fazendo propaganda barata da própria fic) UAHUIOAHAIOHAIO, beijinhos querida :*


	25. Capítulo 25

Draco olhou para o amontoado de papéis e bufou frustrado. Tinha se metido naquela vida de homem de negócios por Gina e agora a ruiva nem ao menos atendia o celular, ou abria a porta para ele. Era mesmo uma grande sacanagem.

E os dois precisavam viajar para os Estados Unidos no dia seguinte e nada dela se pronunciar. Ela queria perder a oportunidade de ir para a faculdade? A Vogue não iria adiante com apenas metade das fotos. Era quebra de contrato.

Ela precisa ser tão teimosa e orgulhosa?

Olhou para o relógio. Quase meio-dia. A manhã fora quase improdutiva. Lucius a cada dia o entupia mais de trabalho, como se testando a resistência do loiro, esperando que o filho corresse de volta para o mundo da moda fugindo das obrigações.

A questão é que Draco Malfoy também era orgulhoso demais. Já tivera o bastante ao voltar depois da briga que ele e Lucius haviam tido há quatro anos. Não daria mais nenhum gostinho ao pai.

O celular tocou.

"Oi, mãe, o que houve?" Perguntou, esfregando a testa com a mão livre.

"Olá, querido. Queria saber se tem um tempinho para almoçar com a sua mãe." Disse Narcissa. "Pode levar a sua namoradinha."

Draco rolou os olhos.

"Eu vou." Disse, evitando comentar de Gina, que já fugia dele por dois dias.

"_Alain Ducasse at Dorchester_. Em vinte minutos." Disse a loira, desligando o celular.

* * *

Draco chegou ao restaurante e se sentou à mesa onde Narcissa já o aguardava.

"Onde está Ginevra?" Ela perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, enquanto tomava um cálice de vinho tinto.

"Nós brigamos. Eu insinuei que ela estava usando a minha fama e ela não fala comigo desde então." Explicou o loiro, olhando o cardápio.

"E ela não está?" Insinuou Narcissa, indiferente. Draco suspirou.

"Mãe." Reclamou. "Eu já pedi para você parar com isso."

Narcissa largou a taça de vinho e olhou para o filho.

"Eu sei, querido. Não posso evitar, está no meu sangue. Agora, diga-me, o que você fez para vocês dois se resolvam?" Perguntou, enquanto Draco apontava o pedido para o garçom que se aproximara.

Draco olhou para a mãe, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Até agora, não muito. Ela está fazendo de tudo para me manter afastado." Explicou.

"Pensei que você fosse mais insistente que isso, querido. Nem parece um Malfoy." Falou Narcissa, com um leve sorriso.

"Achei que você fosse ficar feliz em saber que estamos brigados em vez de me aconselhar a ser mais insistente." Debochou o loiro, com um sorriso torto.

Narcissa bebeu um pouco mais do vinho, e depois passou um dedo pela borda da taça, pensativa.

"É claro que não, aquela garotinha sem classe te trouxe de volta para a Inglaterra, afinal de contas." Suspirou Narcissa, sorrindo logo em seguida e colocando uma mão sobre a do filho. "É bom que vá atrás dela, antes que eu mude de idéia e lhe apresente alguma garota da alta sociedade." Disse a loira. Os pratos chegaram. "Mas primeiro, vamos almoçar."

Draco sorriu. Narcissa gostava de Gina, apesar do ciúme pelo filho, apenas não era dada a demonstrações.

* * *

À tarde, Draco recebeu o telefonema de Pansy, avisando para que ele estivesse no aeroporto às oito horas da manhã do dia seguinte.

"Gina já confirmou que vai?" Perguntou, tentando disfarçar que não falava com a ruiva desde a briga.

Pansy soltou uma risadinha debochada mostrando que entendera perfeitamente a situação do casal.

"Acabei de ligar para ela, Draco. Ela estará lá."

Draco ficou com raiva de Gina por um momento, por ela nem ao menos ter se dignado a avisá-lo que faria a segunda parte da sessão. E como ela esperava fazer um ensaio sensual com os dois brigados?

* * *

Gina chegou ao aeroporto e logo avistou Pansy, Collin e... Draco. Bufou involuntariamente e seguiu até eles.

"Nós iremos em um vôo particular até os Estados Unidos. A volta fica por conta de vocês. Acho que não haverá problema, visto que já terão parte do dinheiro em mãos." Avisou Pansy.

Caminharam até uma área separada do aeroporto destinada a aviões e jatinhos particulares.

"Por que você não atendeu as minhas ligações?" Perguntou Draco, de modo que só a ruiva ouvisse.

"Você sabe bem o porquê." Falou a ruiva, seca.

"Não, não sei. Não acredito que ficou tão chateada com aquilo." Retrucou o loiro.

"Eu não quero ter nada com alguém que pense aquilo de mim." Disse Gina, irredutível. Draco bufou, frustrado. Nunca tivera problemas com garotas antes. Talvez porque nunca tentara um relacionamento sério com alguma.

"Pense aquilo o quê, Gina? Eu não penso nada, mas você não pode negar que está usando _sim_ a minha fama. É hipocrisia você dizer que não quer o meu dinheiro, quando me usa para consegui-lo, sendo que poderia fazer isso sozinha." Falou, totalmente sem jogo de cintura, aborrecido ainda com a indiferença da garota.

Eles já estavam em frente ao jatinho, e Gina se virou para Draco, com os olhos brilhando.

"Aí é que está, Draco. Eu _não _poderia fazer isso sozinha. Foi por isso que eu te coloquei nessa estúpida sessão de fotos, porque eu precisava de você do meu lado, me _apoiando_, e não apontando o dedo, dizendo que eu estou usando a sua maldita fama!" Exclamou Gina, num tom entre raivoso e magoado. Draco abriu a boca para retrucar, sentindo-se subitamente um idiota, mas Gina já subia as escadas para embarcar.

Collin passou por ele, balançando a cabeça.

"Bola fora, loirinho." Disse Collin, subindo também as escadas.

Draco soltou um suspiro exasperado e subiu também.

O interior do jatinho não era muito grande, mas era confortável. Perfeito para... cinco pessoas?

Draco ficou surpreso ao ver que outro rapaz estava no vôo. Ele reconhecia o homem. Era modelo também e os dois já haviam desfilado em vários eventos juntos.

"Acho que já conhece Dino Thomas, não é mesmo, Draco? Ele teve um desfile aqui em Londres e vai voltar conosco aos Estados Unidos." Informou Pansy, sentando-se em uma das poltronas brancas e espaçosas.

Dino falava no celular e abanou para Draco. O loiro torceu o lábio superior e viu que Gina sentava-se em um canto junto com Collin. Ela parecia furiosa, mas decidiu que valia a pena tentar falar com ela.

"Draco, sente-se aqui comigo, por favor, preciso discutir algumas coisas com você." Falou Pansy, com um meio sorriso maldoso.

"Pansy, eu preciso..."

"Tenho certeza que pode discutir a relação mais tarde, Draco, negócios primeiro." Falou a morena num tom que não deixava margem à negação, apontando para a poltrona de frente para a dela.

Draco revirou os olhos e se sentou.

* * *

Gina olhou irritada para Draco conversando com Pansy. Não era possível que aquela lambisgóia tivesse a cara de pau de dar em cima de Draco na frente dela!

Pansy riu e colocou uma mão sobre a de Draco.

_É, ela é._ Pensou Gina, tentando disfarçar o desconforto.

"Você parece tensa, ruiva." Gina olhou para o dono da voz. O tal Dino Thomas. Um homem alto, negro, muito atraente e... sexy? Corou com o pensamento.

"Não é nada." Desconversou.

"Ela está com ciúmes do bofe." Disse Collin, como se falando do tempo.

"Collin!" Repreendeu a ruiva, fazendo cara feia para o loirinho. "Eu não estou com ciúme." Fungou, ofendida.

Dino sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá, colocando o braço esticado por trás dela. Gina sentiu um frio no estômago e uma vontade louca de se afastar dele.

"Nem há motivos para sentir. Ninguém seria louco de trocar uma ruiva linda como você pela alta, seca e sem graça da Pansy. Mas, shhhh, você não ouviu isso de mim." Disse Dino, colocando um dedo sobre os lábios, pedindo segredo.

Gina ruborizou até as bochechas entrarem em combustão.

"Ai, por que eu não acho uns bofes assim em versão homo?" Collin perguntou, se abanando.

* * *

Draco mantinha o olhar atento a frente, mal percebendo as insinuações indiscretas de Pansy.

Quem aquele modelinho de quinta achava que era para dar em cima da_ sua_ ruiva?

Era bom que ele não se atrevesse a tocá-la, ou daria um jeito para que ele chegasse à Nova York nadando.

Estreitou os olhos quando Dino falou alguma coisa perto do ouvido de Gina e ela sorriu, tímida.

Ah, ele também daria um jeito nela durante a sessão de fotos. Eles estariam de volta a Ilha da Tentação, e ele faria com que o lugar valesse o nome.

"Você não acha, Draco?" Perguntou Pansy. Draco mal percebera que Pansy estivera falando aquele tempo todo.

"É, sim, tanto faz." Falou, desinteressado.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Mil desculpas, capítulo péssimo. Eu ia colocar a sessão nesse cap. mas ia ficar enorme, então resolvi dividir em dois. Bem, isso significa que teremos um cap a mais do que eu falei xD

Eu sei que não ficou muito bom, mas, comentem...? :D

**Nanda:** Né? Pansy nojenta nessa fic \o\ E o Collin definitivamente é gay, OIAHAIOUHAOIUA, adoro ele assim, fica tão engraçado e cai tão bem *-* Adorey a idéia do filme, aoisoaihsoaihsioa, já imaginou? Um filme com o Draco #babando# ahiouahauioahio! Você é uma diva *Dando uma de Collin* Obrigada flor :*

**Kandra:** Ah, que bom, flor! xD E eu bem que queria uma tortura daquelas (quem não gostaria, né? Uahuahuahau) Obrigaaaada :*

**Thaty:** Guria, eu não sei pq, mas eu dei mta risada da sua review. UHAUAHAUHAU, beijinhos :*

**Victoire Malfoy**: Oie flor! Obrigaaada, lufei mto com a review, aqui, uahuahauhau! Fica muito sexy mesmo esses dois, adooogo esse casal. xD E o Collin gay é divo, amo fics em que ele ta assim. E caiu bem ele de fotógrafo, né? Ao menos alguma coisa Cannon, iuahaihauioai! Beijinhos! :*


	26. Capítulo 26

Draco estava furioso.

Dino despedia-se da ruiva, abraçando-a e dando um beijo estalado na bochecha dela.

"Ela parece estar gostando." Alfinetou Pansy, sorrindo maldosa.

Draco a ignorou e caminhou até os dois.

"Vamos logo, nosso carro na já está esperando." Disse, colocando uma mão nas costas de ruiva e a empurrando para longe de Dino.

"Por que você fez isso?" Perguntou Gina, quando já estavam longe do outro.

"Eu não fiz nada." Retrucou Draco, aproveitando que Gina não se afastara para sentir o calor da pele das costas dela.

Não era a toa que Dino dera em cima da ruiva, considerando o conjuntinho particularmente provocante que ela estava usando. A blusa deixava as costas à mostra e a calça jeans era apertada, delineando bem as curvas das pernas e dos glúteos. Draco deu uma boa olhada na ruiva e ela olhou-o irritada.

"Quer parar de olhar?" Perguntou, corada. Draco sorriu debochado.

"Não, obrigado." Falou, sarcástico.

Gina bufou e entrou na limusine que os levaria até o cais, de onde pegariam o barco até a ilha.

Logo Pansy e Collin também chegaram.

"Não vou poder acompanhar essa segunda sessão." Disse Pansy e Collin soltou um gritinho de felicidade involuntário. Pansy olhou feio para o loirinho, mas se voltou para Draco, estendendo um bilhete. "Draco, o número do meu apartamento. Apareça lá depois da sessão, como combinamos." Sorriu maliciosa.

Draci arregalou os olhos. Do que ela estava falando?

Instintivamente olhou para Gina, que estava vermelha, fitando como se quisesse entregá-lo aos tubarões. Ela virou o rosto.

"Do que você está falando, Pansy?" Perguntou, num tom baixo e furioso.

"Ora, Draco, o que combinamos no avião, é claro. Aqui, minha parada, nos vemos depois." Falou a morena, lançando um beijo na direção de Draco, logo antes de sair do carro.

O loiro se virou para Gina.

"Gina, eu não combinei nada, eu juro." Falou, quase desesperado.

"Hunf." Fez Gina, cruzando os braços.

"Ai, loiro, esse tipo de coisa não se faz." Falou Collin, balançando a cabeça de uma lado para o outro.

Draco revirou os olhos. Merda.

* * *

"Eu quero você de biquíni," Disse Collin, apontando para Gina. "E você de calça jeans," Completou, apontando para Draco. "Up, up! Eu não tenho o dia inteiro." Mandou, batendo palminhas.

Gina olhou desgostosa de Draco para o biquíni e sentiu-se arrepiar. O loiro sorriu malicioso, como se lesse os pensamentos dela.

"Nervosa, ruiva?" Ele perguntou ao pé do ouvido de Gina, num sussurro provocante. Um frio no estômago tomou conta de Gina.

"Haha, por que estaria?" Perguntou, dando uma risada que deixava bem claro que _sim_, ela estava nervosa, e muito.

'Não, Ginevra, você _não_ está imaginando-se na cama com Draco Malfoy, ouviu bem? Não!"

Gina se vestiu e foi até Collin. Draco estava apenas com uma calça jeans preta, deixando os músculos definidos do abdômen e do tórax visíveis. Um homem daqueles deveria andar solto por aí. Não com aquele corpo de acidente de trânsito.

"Vai lá, sortuda, quero os dois na água, naquelas pedras." Apontou Collin.

A água era bem rasa, e havia algumas pedras de tamanho considerável.

"Aham, lindos, quero ver química. Vamos, me façam ficar excitado." Disse Collin, preparando a câmera.

"Collin!" Repreendeu a ruiva, ficando mais vermelha do que o normal. Draco se aproximou e prensou Gina em uma das pedras, sem dar tempo para que ela sequer pensasse em fugir.

"Você ouviu o que ele disse, ruivinha."

Gina prendeu a respiração ao sentir o corpo de Draco, firme e quente contra o dela. Ele deslizou uma mão pelas coxas da ruiva e beijou-a entre os seios. Gina jogou a cabeça para trás, rendida.

Collin tocou água gelada nos dois, o que foi quase um choque térmico, de tão quente que Gina já se sentia.

"Você acha que consegue resistir até o final?" Sussurrou Draco, contra a pele de Gina, ajoelhando-se na frente dela e levantando uma das pernas da ruiva. Gina mordeu o lábio quando ele beijou e mordiscou a parte interna na coxa dela.

Gina se abaixou e se inclinou sobre o loiro, que a abraçou pela cintura.

"A pergunta certa, Draco, é se _você_ vai conseguir resistir até o final?" Devolveu, beijando-o levemente nos lábios, dando uma mordidinha no fim.

Gina o abraçou por trás, e ambos olharam para a câmera.

"Ai, morri." Falou Collin.

Collin mandou que Gina se sentasse em uma das pedras e Draco foi até ela.

"Você parece estar gostando muito disso, Ginevra." Ele falou, segurando a parte de baixo do biquíni de Gina, puxando-o levemente para baixo, como se fosse arrancá-lo a qualquer momento.

"Estou sendo profissional." Devolveu, mordendo o lábio inferior e soltando um gemidinho baixo em provocação.

Draco devorava-a com os olhos, e Gina sentia o coração pulsar violentamente. Estava brincando com fogo.

Collin mandou que eles fossem para a areia. Depois para dentro da casa, e por fim, para a jacuzzi. Disse que era um bom marketing tirar fotos no lugar onde os dois quase haviam tido uns amassos durante o programa.

Os dois entraram e, ainda de pé, Draco abraçou Gina em um movimento rápido, quase fazendo com que ela batesse contra os tórax dele, e desamarrou o nó do biquíni dela, tocando a peça longe logo depois.

Gina sentiu calafrios percorrerem-na quando os seios tocaram diretamente na pele de Draco, sem qualquer impedimento, e ele sorriu torto, descendo as mãos para as nádegas dela, apertando-as com força.

"Você está passando dos limites." Falou a ruiva, numa voz fraca.

"É?" Perguntou o loiro, irônico. "Você ter certeza que _aquela_ era a pergunta certa?"

Draco sentou, fazendo com que Gina sentasse no colo dele e aproximou os lábios dos dela lentamente, enquanto subia a mão pelas costas desnudas. Beijou-a de leve, segurando-a pela nuca e então puxando a cabeça dela para trás, pelos cabelos, apenas para deslizar os lábios pelo pescoço delicado.

"De fotos deu. É melhor eu deixar vocês dois sozinhos. Deus sabe que precisam apagar esse fogo!" Disse Collin, abaixando a câmera e saindo do lugar.

Gina tentou se afastar, mas Draco a segurou firme pela cintura.

"Me larga, Draco. Acabou." Falou Gina, tentando pegar o biquíni jogado na água.

"Acabou? Não, não. Está apenas começando." Ele sorriu torto e apertou mais Gina, subindo as mãos para as costas. Gina tentou se afastar, mas Draco colocou um dos seios na boca, sugando-o com habilidade.

"Oh, não, Draco..." Suspirou, derretendo e segurando o loiro pelos cabelos.

Ele foi de um para o outro seio, beijando e mordiscando o mamilo, arrancando gemidinhos incontroláveis da ruiva.

Draco subiu os beijos, parando no pescoço e fazendo movimentos com a língua que faziam Gina se contorcer com os arrepios. Também insinuou a mão para dentro da parte de baixo do biquíni, massageando a parte mais sensível do sexo da ruiva.

Quando Gina deu por si, já ofegava, com a corrente sanguínea acelerada. Ela _precisava_ que Draco fosse até o final, mas o loiro parecia estar fazendo tudo em câmera lenta _de propósito_.

Gina tentou desabotoar a calça jeans do loiro, mas ele segurou a mão dela.

"Não sem que você me perdoe por tudo que eu falei." Ele sorriu maldoso, roubando um beijo que Gina só conseguiu definir como sexy e enlouquecedor.

A frase de Draco fez com que Gina se lembrasse de _por que_ estava de brava com ele e tentou se levantar, mas Draco a segurou de novo e a fez sentar na borda da jacuzzi.

"Se você acha que vai conseguir o meu perdão com sexo..." Começou, mas parou, soltando o ar surpresa quando Draco puxou a parte de baixo do biquíni e afastou as pernas dela. Com um sorriso safado, ele literalmente afundou o rosto entre as pernas de Gina e ela procurou a todo custo um lugar para se segurar, porque, sim, ela estava _morrendo _com aquilo.

Gina sentia a respiração acelerar e espasmos de prazer percorrerem-na, e ela mordia os lábios para não gemer alto demais. O corpo todo clamava por mais, até que o estupor chegou, e ela momentaneamente relaxou. Porém, logo Draco já a puxava de volta para a água e a beijava com volúpia. Um beijo exigente, cheio de desejo.

O loiro desceu mais uma vez para o pescoço de Gina, mordendo-o de leve.

"Draco..."

"Só depende de você." Ele sussurrou, se livrando da calça jeans e pressionando o volume por trás do tecido entre as pernas da ruiva, que sentiu um fogo insaciável tomá-la.

"Não é justo." Ela retrucou, puxando-o mais. Draco ergueu a cabeça e a fitou nos olhos.

"Eu sei." Falou.

"Diga que Pansy estava mentindo." Pediu Gina.

"Ela estava."

"Eu te perdôo." Falou Gina, e não precisou repetir. Draco abaixou a cueca e a penetrou de uma vez, com força, fazendo com que os dois gemessem baixo. Gina o abraçou, sentindo as costas fortes dele e jogando a cabeça para trás para que ele a beijasse sem impedimentos. Ele repetiu os movimentos, pressionando o corpo de Gina contra a jacuzzi, até que os dois chegassem ao ápice, juntos.

* * *

**Nota da autora**: Preciso dizer que estou vermelha?

Pelo amor de Deus, o que acharam do capítulo? O Draco fez a ilha valer o nome?

Tipo, eu gostei do cap. *Perva Feelings*, uahuahauhau, mas, mas... continuem sendo lindas e comentando, fiquei super feliz capítulo passado, de coração, obrigada pelo apoio. :D

Uma coisa, olhem essa imagem. É quase como uma das cenas do ensaio:

Thefashionistoimages . com/preview/elluscampaign0 . jpg

**Nanda**: OAHAOIUHAIOU, né? Mas o Dino serviu mais para deixar o Draco com ciúmes xD Mas talvez ele apareça cap. que vem ^^ Mas o Draco é coca das boas, né? OIAAOIUHAUIOAHUIOA! E agora imaginei um monte de bebês ruivos lindos *-* Ai, ai, sempre lufo com as suas reviews xD

**Nath**: Oie flor! Eu gosto da Cissy, mesmo xD E o Draco se tocou que falou merda. Agora só alegria, OIAHUIAHAUOAHO, e Draco com ciúmes é muuuito bom! Adooogo, ALOKA OIAIOUAHAIUOAHIO! Você é uma fofa, um beijão! :*

**Thaty**: OIAHIUOAHAIOUAO, de certo, mas um burro gostoso...? OIAIUOAHIUOA XD

**Kandra**: Queriiida! Espero que tenha gostado, oaauioahuioauia! Não quis te torturar, mas mesmo assim, valeu a pena a espera *-*? XD Beijinhos :*


	27. Capítulo 27

O barco voltava para a costa.

Draco abraçava Gina pela cintura, distribuindo beijinhos carinhosos pelo pescoço dela.

Ele sentia que ela ainda estava tensa e que ainda não o havia perdoado totalmente.

"Pensei que estivéssemos bem." Falou Draco, encostando os braços na grade do barco onde Gina se apoiava.

A ruiva mordeu o lábio inferior e virou o rosto. Estava tudo bem, mas ainda a machucava pensar nas coisas que Draco falara.

"Eu não queria ter dito aquelas coisas. Foi estupidez, eu fui um completo idiota. Eu sei que você não é que nem essas garotas que querem ficar comigo pelo meu dinheiro ou pela minha fama. Eu não sei o que me deu, Gi." Ele disse - como se lesse os pensamentos de Gina -, enterrando o rosto no pescoço dela e a abraçando com mais força, como se sentisse medo de perdê-la.

Gina suspirou e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Draco.

"Eu fiquei tão magoada, Draco." Confessou, aproveitando bem o calor do corpo dele e a sensação de segurança que sentia nos braços fortes.

"Eu sei. Me desculpe. Vamos voltar logo para Inglaterra e esquecer o quão estúpido o seu namorado pode ser." Brincou, erguendo-a a cabeça para fitá-la nos olhos. Gina sorriu e ele se inclinou para um, dois, três, quatro, _vários_ selinhos.

Os dois ouviram um suspiro longo e afetado e se viraram para ver quem era. Collin tinha as duas mãos sobre o coração e os fitava com uma expressão boba e deslumbrada.

"Continuem, continuem, finjam que eu não estou aqui." Disse Collin, balançando uma das mãos num movimento particularmente... gay.

Gina e Draco riram e o loiro agarrou Gina pela cintura e a inclinou como em uma cena de cinema. Gina soltou um gritinho abafado e Draco a beijou.

"Ai, depois dessa, eu preciso das minhas vitaminas." Disse o loirinho, saindo de perto dos dois com uma mão sobre a testa.

* * *

Quando os três desceram no cais, Gina resetou ao ver Pansy parada encostada em um carro. A morena caminhou até eles e sorriu para Draco.

"Eu não consegui esperar. Pensei em passar aqui para que fossemos juntos até a minha casa." Disse Pansy, ignorando por completo Gina e Collin.

Draco abriu a boca para mandar Pansy para um lugar bem longe e nem um pouco agradável, mas Gina foi mais rápida. A ruiva andou alguns passos rápidos em direção à morena e deu um tapa estalado no rosto dela.

Draco arregalou os olhos. Ele podia distinguir perfeitamente a marca vermelha da mão delicada (ou não tão delicada assim) de Gina sobre a bochecha de Pansy.

"Isso é para você aprender a não dar em cima de homens comprometidos." Disse Gina, com as bochechas coradas de indignação.

"Essa é a minha ruiva." Disse Collin em voz baixa, pois, afinal, Pansy ainda era a chefa dele, e ele poderia perder o emprego pelo comentário.

Pansy se endireitou, boquiaberta, segurando a bochecha atingida. Ela olhou com desgosto e nojo para Gina e depois olhou para Draco.

"Quando você resolver se livrar dessa ogra e quiser coisa melhor, me ligue, Draco." Disse Pansy. Gina quase voou para cima da morena, que empinava o nariz e voltava para o carro, mas Draco segurou e virou Gina para si.

"Tudo isso é ciúmes, ruiva?" Perguntou, sorrindo convencido.

"Hunf. Ciúmes. Como se você fosse idiota a ponto de me trocar por aquelazinha." Falou Gina, em um dos seus raros momentos convencidos.

Draco riu.

"Você me conhece bem." Disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"De qualquer modo, se isso acontecesse, Dino me deu o número dele e..." Provocou Gina.

"O quê?" Cortou Draco. "Aquele filho da mãe." Draco tirou o celular do bolso da calça jeans de Gina. "Onde está?" Perguntou, pronto para deletar o número.

Gina gargalhou.

"Quem está com ciúmes agora?" Debochou. Draco olhou feio para a ruiva, percebendo que fora enganado.

"Crianças, eu odeio interromper," Disse Collin. "Vocês sabem que eu adooooro essas cenas de ciúmes, mas... quem é aquele Deus de Ébano que se aproxima e que a cada passo faz com que a minha temperatura suba dez graus fahrenheit, me abana." Disse Collin, cruzando os braços e se abanando.

Gina riu do exagero do amigo.

"É meu agente, Blaise Zabini." Avisou Draco.

Blaise se aproximou.

"Draco." Disse, abraçando o loiro. "Cara, você sumiu mesmo. Não acredito que você largou mesmo o ramo."

"Não se preocupa, bonitão, quando precisar de alguém do _ramo_, é só me chamar." Intrometeu-se Collin, com um sorriso sugestivo.

Blaise olhou surpreso para Collin, e voltou a atenção para Draco. Gina deu uma cotovela de leve na barriga de Collin, que murmurou um '_o quê?_' inocente.

"Larguei sim, Blaise. Ainda hoje eu e Gina estamos voltando para a Inglaterra." Disse Draco.

"Mas já? Vamos ao menos passar em algum barzinho para conversar. Você ainda nem me apresentou direito a sua musa." Disse Blaise, sorrindo simpático para Gina.

Todos concordaram, sendo Collin o mais entusiasmado com a idéia.

Gina não tinha absoluta certeza, mas ela poderia jurar que, em certo momento em que conversaram sentados à mesa de um bar, Blaise passara um papelzinho suspeito para Collin.

* * *

"Eu não acredito que você está partindo de novo. Ai, diva, que saudades." Disse Collin, abraçando-se a ruiva, já meio choroso.

Gina o abraçou forte, triste também. Apegara-se _tanto_ a Collin no pouco tempo de convivência. Ele era mesmo único.

"Vou sentir sua falta também. Você promete me ligar?" Perguntou.

"Te ligar? Eu vou é te visitar! Esqueceu que agora eu sou fotógrafo da Vogue? Eles me mandam para a Inglaterra, para a França, me fazem de gato e sapato." Disse Collin.

Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"E você adora." Acusou.

"E tem o que não adorar?" Perguntou Collin.

O loirinho olhou para Blaise, que se despedia de Draco.

"Esse bofe ainda me mata." Falou e Gina gargalhou da expressão de quem carrega o mundo nas costas do amigo.

"Então vocês dois...?" Perguntou a ruiva.

"Ainda não, meu bem. _Ainda_ não." Brincou Collin, piscando um olho.

Blaise se aproximou com Draco e se despediu também de Gina. Draco a beijou na bochecha e a enlaçou pela cintura.

Feita as despedidas, foram para o portão de embarque. Para uma nova etapa na vida de ambos.

_Juntos_.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Ai, último capítulo, minhas lindas, agora só falta o epílogo. Vou poupá-las do discurso sentimental e apenas pedir para que continuem conversando comigo. Menos gente comentou cap. passado, será que ficaram encabuladas com as cenas? xD

Gostaria mesmo de saber o que vocês acharam da fic, se esperavam mais, se acharam que faltou alguma coisa, o que gostariam que aparecesse no epílogo, essas coisas.

E muito obrigada a quem lê, e a quem comenta. De coração. S2

**Kandra:** Ai, fofa, obrigada, sabe que eu adoooron suas reviews, estou torcendo para que esse último cap. tenha te agradado, sua opinião conta mto! Beijão! =*

**Victoire Malfoy:** Uhu! Que bom que ele conseguiu fazer valer o nome, estava preocupada com isso, uahuaauaui! Eu vou sentir saudades do Collin *Cry* Beijinhos flor :*

**Thaty:** Eu tb prefiro UHAUIAOHAUIOHAIO, mas tb adoro ele nos livros. Mas fics agt faz oq quiser né? xD Beijokas qrida =*


	28. Epílogo

_**Quatro anos depois**_

Era formatura.

Depois de quatro anos extremamente corridos, em que Gina se rasgou para conciliar faculdade de direito, estágios por firmas de advocacia e namoro, ela finalmente havia concluído a primeira parte do sonho dela.

É claro que o sonho começara em certa ilha, onde ela conheceu o namorado mais lindo, sensual, sarcástico e ciumento da história.

Draco adorava surtar quando o assunto era trabalhos de faculdade com colegas do sexo oposto. Ele tentava disfarçar os ciúmes, mas o loiro definitivamente não era bom nisso, ainda mais depois que vários alunos a reconheceram por ter feito o programa e ter aparecido na Vogue.

No início, Gina teve que lidar com inúmeras insinuações bobas dos colegas e outros garotos de outras turmas. Contudo, isso a tornou extremamente popular, visto que todos a conheciam, e logo as brincadeiras foram se tornando amistosas, descontraídas a ponto que ela mesma se divertia com as bobagens dos amigos. Foi fácil fazer amigos na faculdade, ainda mais depois que ela encontrou Jenna, cursando Letras.

As duas tornaram-se grandes amigas de fato. Festas, passeios, compras, faziam quase tudo juntas.

Jenna contou que Megan ganhara o programa no ano que elas haviam participado. Gina ficou feliz com a notícia, simpatizava com aquela louquinha, que posteriormente, ficaram sabendo, tornou-se modelo.

Agora Gina caminhava até o centro do palco, em frente ao balcão do orador. Fora escolhida por todas as turmas, já que se dava bem com quase todo mundo.

Ali de cima, olhou para Draco, que piscou. O loiro tinha o rosto mais maduro e compenetrado. As linhas de expressão davam uma beleza sóbria a ele, mas não menos atraente do que antes. Com vinte e oito anos, Draco era dono de diversos prédios de Londres, e possuía a maior firma imobiliária do país, pois Lucius se aposentara há três meses, alegando que precisava curtir a vida com a esposa depois de tantos anos de trabalho duro, e sumira com Narcissa desde então.

E Draco estava se saindo muito bem. Nos quase quatro anos como presidente Junior, a firma melhorara e crescera, e Gina perguntou-se se o talento para administração estaria no sangue dos Malfoy. Ela estava orgulhosa dele, e ele também dela, pelo olhar intenso e bonito com que ele a olhava.

Os irmãos e os pais também estavam ali, sorrindo orgulhosos.

Era fato que até hoje Ron não gostava de Draco, ainda mais depois que Collin, em uma visita, _acidentalmente_ mostrara a revista a todos os Weasley. Bem, fora um pandemônio. Ron foi atrás de Draco na firma, entrou no escritório do loiro e tentou espancá-lo lá mesmo. Os seguranças detiveram o ruivo, e Gina teve que se esforçar muito para convencer Draco a tirar a queixa na polícia para que Ron pudesse sair da prisão.

Desde então era aquele clima de guerra fria constante, por mais que já não fosse tão intensa como no início.

Os outros irmãos, contudo, com passar dos anos, e vendo como Draco se preocupava e amava Gina (por mais que ele nunca tenha dito isso em voz alta), passaram a aceitá-lo.

Claro que nenhum deles admitia falar sobre a tal revista, ou vê-la novamente. O assunto virara quase que um tabu entre os ruivos. Gina só poderia revirar os olhos. Ela tinha vinte e sete anos, por Deus!

Collin também estava presente, secando as lágrimas com lençinhos. Ele freqüentemente vinha visitá-la, e também ela e Draco o visitavam nos Estados Unidos. Ou _os _visitavam, pois, para a surpresa de Draco, mas não de Gina, na terceira visita a Londres, Collin aparecera junto com Blaise. Eles estavam juntos desde então. Gina adorava o casal! Talvez porque eles fossem tão diferentes. Collin era exageradamente afetado, já Blaise era mais sério e discreto, apesar de também adorar uma farra.

Ouviu os aplausos depois de fazer o discurso, e deu-se por satisfeita. Acabara.

Com um grande e belo sorriso no rosto, fez aquilo que todos os formandos ali estavam ansiosos por fazer. Jogou o chapéu preto para o alto, e logo todos faziam o mesmo, preenchendo o ar de chapéus, aplausos e gritos.

Gina desceu para abraçar a família. Molly estava aos prantos, e Arthur disfarçava as lágrimas dizendo ter ciscos no olho.

"Filha, estamos tão orgulhosos!" Falaram Molly e Arthur, em meio a um abraço triplo.

"Ai, a minha menininha, parece que foi ontem que eu a conheci, sem qualquer expectativa de vida, e agora, se formando!" Disse Collin.

"Collin!" Exclamou Gina, fingindo-se de ofendida, rindo, e dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo em meio ao abraço.

Depois abraçou Jenna e murmurou um '_logo será a sua vez'_ para ela. A garota se formaria dali seis meses.

Os irmãos fizeram o favor de esmagá-la em um abraço sétuplo, que quase a sufocou. Aquelas cabeleiras ruivas certamente se destacavam em meio àquele mar de pessoas.

Abraçou um a um, até chegar a Draco. Incrível como, mesmo depois de mais de quatro anos juntos, ela ainda sentia o corpo se arrepiar, somado a um frio na barriga quando se aproximava dele, e o abraçava.

"Você estava linda lá em cima." Disse Draco, abraçando-a e beijando-a no pescoço. "Parabéns, amor."

"Obrigada. É um alívio! Finalmente me verei livre das suas crises de ciúmes." Debochou, sorrindo sarcástica (mania que absorvera do namorado depois de tantos anos de convivência).

Draco se afastou e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Eu com crises de ciúmes? E quanto a suas reclamações a toda e qualquer secretária que eu arranje?" Ele perguntou no mesmo tom debochado, sorrindo torto.

"Todas ineficientes." Apontou Gina, erguendo o nariz.

"Ciumentinha." Disse Draco, puxando-a para um beijo.

"Huuuum, quem sabe eu deva chamar Thomas para discutir quem é o mais ciumento aqui?" Insinuou a ruiva, depois do beijo.

Thomas era colega e um dos melhores amigos de Gina. Que Draco detestava, obviamente.

"Eu ouvi meu nome?" Thomas apareceu, fazendo Draco revirar os olhos. "Gina, parabéns, o discurso estava ótimo." Ele disse, abraçando a amiga.

Draco assoprou um pedaço de franja que lhe caía sobre os olhos.

"Olá, Draco. Vai ir à comemoração das turmas mais tarde?" Perguntou o garoto. E por incrível que pareça, foi Ron, que se aproximara naquele instante, a responder.

"É claro que ele vai!" Falou, e Gina pôde ouvi-lo cochichar no ouvido do loiro. "Não gosto desse cara. Não deixe que esses marmanjos se aproximem da minha irmãzinha."

Gina olhou incrédula para os dois.

O mundo dava voltas.

O dela, definitivamente, dera muitas.

_**Fim**_

* * *

**Nota da autora:** E é isso. Espero ter tapado todos os buracos, mostrando como eles ficaram depois dos anos de namoro... Não quis fazer pedido de casamento. Acho que ficaria extremamente clichê e meloso. Assim como não consigo imaginar o Draco dizendo 'eu te amo' tão abertamente. Fica em aberto, ele dirá algum dia. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado. :D

Preciso dar um abraço especial na Bah Malfoy (que sempre me ajuda com idéias, sugestões e incentivos), a B. Teller (que me acompanha desde o primeiro capítulo!), a Srta. Mii Weasley Malfoy (que me acompanha desde a primeira _fic!_, e sempre deixa reviews lindas!) e a Bela, Bia e maryannharvelle (que viraram amigas muito especiais nesses últimos meses).

Os meus agradecimentos a todos que acompanharam essa fic. E aqui nós temos de tudo! Desde aqueles que revisaram desde o primeiro capítulo; os que foram chegando depois disso; os que postaram um ou dois comentariozinhos ao longo da fic e os que permanecem em silêncio até hoje.

A estes últimos eu apelo para que deixem pelo menos um 'olá, valeu o esforço!' neste epílogo. Eu adoraria que todo mundo deixasse sua opinião.

Foi muito divertido escrever "Ilha da Tentação"! Eu lembro que quando postei o primeiro capítulo eu não fazia idéia de como seria a história, mas continuei escrevendo graças aos incentivos de todas vocês. Obrigada.

Quem já estiver com saudades, me acompanhe em minha outra fic, que eu darei atenção especial agora "_**Vindicated**_", adoraria vê-los por lá. :D

Um abraço e um beijo,

Schaala.


End file.
